Alle Sinne
by RedPapaver
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Der Letzte seines Clanes ist nun wieder in Konoha. Doch verfolgen ihn nach dem Krieg mehrere Verbrechen. Verbrechen, die den Ältesten das Recht dazu geben ihn zu richten, zu foltern, sogar zu töten. Was wird Sakura tun?
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Nach langer Zeit**

"Hier." Der ANBU machte Halt vor eine der unzähligen Türen. Sie schluckte. Nun da es soweit war, nun da sie so kurz davor war _ihn_ wieder zu sehen… es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, wäre ihr gerade alles andere lieber als _ihn_ zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Vor allem nicht in dieser Verfassung.

Wie würde es wohl aussehen wenn der Erbe der Uchiha zerbrochen in einer Zelle saß? Oder hatte seine Arroganz ihn wieder einmal gerettet? Ihn davor bewahrt im Elend zu versinken.

"Haruno-san?" fragte der ANBU mit der Tiermaske die an ein katzenartiges Wesen erinnerte. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt wie sie in ihren Gedanken abgedriftet war. Die Kunoichi betete, dass sie nicht zu lange die Aussenwelt ausgeblendet hatte.

Sakura nickte "Lass mich zu ihm." Der Mann, dessen Stimme noch Gesicht sie nicht kannte trat zu der dicken Tür aus massiven Stahl. Wie viele Siegel mussten wohl darauf liegen um Sasuke festzuhalten?

Die Medic-Kunoichi biss sich auf die Lippe. Wieder kamen ihr Zweifel ob Naruto dem Uchiha Erben wirklich einen Gefallen getan hatte als er ihn wieder zurück ins Dorf brachte. Nun da er ein Verräter war. Ein Verbrecher. Ein Mörder.

Die Tür öffnete sich für einen Spalt. "Uchiha Sasuke, bitte lege deine Hände auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Den Rücken zur Tür! Sollte keine Kooperation folgen werden wir wieder die Fesseln anbringen." Kein Laut trat aus dem Gefängnis. Ohne hineinzusehen konnte Sakura nicht sagen ob er dem Befehl gehorsam leistete und durch die Maske des ANBU war es unmöglich dessen Gesichtsausdrücke zu analysieren.

Noch einmal sammelte die Kunoichi sich, denn sie wusste dass sie alles brauchen würde um ihm gegenüber zu treten. Ohne weiter auf den maskierten Ninja zu achten betrat sie die Zelle bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte. Nun konnte sie beweisen ob die harte Schale die sie sich über den Krieg auferlegt hatte, halten würde.

"Sasuke." Die Tür schloss sich. Nun waren sie allein. Wie oft hatte sie sich es damals gewünscht. Zwar unter anderen Verhältnissen, aber doch hatte sie immer versucht mit ihm alleine zu sein. Ihm vielleicht näher zu kommen. Ihn Dinge zu fragen die sie schon immer wissen wollte. Doch nun war es unmöglich diese Fragen in ihrem Kopf zu formulieren.

Da stand Sasuke nun. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr, nun da die Tür geschlossen war die Hände wieder locker an seinen Seiten herabhängend, das Gesicht im Profil. "Ich wusste dass sie dich schicken." kam es eisig von ihm. "Als würde es mir etwas ausmachen dir in die Augen zu sehen." Die Abscheu, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, ließ Sakura für einen kurzen Moment nach Luft schnappen. "Leg dich bitte auf das Bett. Bringen wir es hinter uns." Nun wandte sich der Shinobi ganz zu ihr. "So direkt? Sakura?" Sie schnaubte, doch Sasuke saß bereits auf dem schmalen Bett mit den dünnen Laken. Sakura schloss zu ihm auf, während er sich zurücklegte.

"Lege bitte die Stellen frei, wo sich die Wunden befinden." Er schnaubte genervt, doch gehorchte. Noch einmal saß er auf und zog sich das dumpf-graue T-shirt, das alle Gefangenen Konohas trugen über den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sakura holte zischend Luft. Wie war es ihm nur möglich sich noch so flüssig zu bewegen? Ein Schnitt. Unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins beginnend fand sein Ende neben seinem Hüftknochen. Sie Wunde war tief, teilweise sogar entzündet und verkrustetes Blut zog sich über das leuchtend rote Fleisch. Es musste höllisch weh tun. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, streifte sich Sakura die schwarzen Handschuhe von ihren Händen, band sich ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz, wie sie es bei ärztlichen Praktiken bevorzugte und begann mehrere Tinkturen aus ihren Taschen hervor zu holen, sowie Verband und Tupfer.

"Ich werde nun beginnen die Wunde zu säubern und zu desinfizieren." murmelte sie. Nun ganz der Medic-Nin wie Tsunade es sie gelehrt hatte. "Wie auch immer." bemerkte Sasuke kaltherzig, die Augen geschlossen. Es dauerte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sie die verschorfte Wunde wieder geöffnet und gesäubert hatte. Vorsichtig musste das trockene Blut von der Haut gelöst werden. An manchen Stellen hatte sich bereits Eiter gesammelt. Sakura war sich sicher, wäre sie erst später dazu gekommen, hätte sich die Wunde gefährlich entzündet. Fieber und ein Ringen mit dem Tod, wäre dabei keine ungewöhnliche Folge gewesen. Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen kippte sie nun das Desinfizierungsmittel auf den Tupfer. Der beißende Geruch erfüllte den Raum und sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass Sasuke sich anspannte. Er wusste was auf ihn zukam. Scheinbar kaltherzig, setzte Sakura ihre Arbeit fort.

Der Uchiha hatte immer wieder gezuckt. So gut er darin war seine Schmerzen zu verstecken, alles konnte er nicht aushalten ohne ein Zeichen von sich zu geben. Nachdem auch mehrere Tinkturen und Chakra den Schnitt versorgt hatten wischte sich die Kunoichi mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Geschafft!" flüsterte sie, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch dieses Lächeln verschwand. Nun da sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren konnte wurde Sakura nur zu gut bewusst wen sie da vor sich liegen hatte. Sasukes Haare schienen nur noch zerzauster geworden zu sein. Unter seinen Augen waren tiefe Ringe. Sein Körper schien alles andere als in guter Verfassung zu sein. Dieser Mann brauchte Tageslicht, zu Essen, guten Schlaf. Doch was würde man dem Verräter Konohas davon schon geben. Betroffen presste Sakura die Lippen aufeinander. Niemals hätte sie gedacht ihn so zu sehen. So… gebrochen. Er war gefoltert worden und doch bäumte er sich noch immer auf und hielt den Mund bei Befragungen. Erlitt die Folter.

"Naruto könnte dir helfen wenn du reden würdest." flüsterte sie während sie begann den Verband, nun da er wieder aufrecht saß, um seinen Körper zu wickeln. Er schnaubte. "Noch mehr Hilfe von dem Baka? Wo werde ich wohl dann landen?" . "Morgen wird der Verband wieder gewechselt. Vielleicht wird das Shizune übernehmen." Sie musste sich ablenken. Irgendwie. Und wenn es nur beiläufiges Geplapper war. Sasuke so nahe zu sein, es war immer noch verstörend.

Er antwortete in keinster Weise. Nun bemerkte Sakura dass ihre Finger zitterten. Hatte sie ihn jemals so oft berühren dürfen? Seine bloße Haut mit ihren Fingerspitzen? Die Luft war zu geladen um sie zu Atmen. Es war unglaublich, welche Kraft er immer noch auf sie hatte. Vielleicht war es nicht mehr Liebe, aber ihr Körper erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Gefühle die er durchlitten hatte, wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war. Sakuras Körper würde nie vergessen. Er würde den Seinigen immer wieder erkennen.

Immer wieder.

Und dafür hasste sie ihn und Sasuke. Er hatte versucht sie zu töten. Zweimal! Und doch…

Etwas zu fahrig knotete sie die Enden des Verbandes zusammen. Sie erhob sich. Sie musste raus! Jetzt!

Schon war sie an der Tür. Die Distanz zu ihm half ihr wieder Gedanken zu fassen. Bevor sie die Zelle verlassen konnte sprach er jedoch wieder. "Du scheinst dich weiter entwickelt zu haben, huh?" Der Spott in seiner Stimme tat weh. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

"Kann sein." erwiderte sie. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe von dir sagen." schloss Sakura noch. Sein Blick fuhr hoch. Hass schlug ihr entgegen, so stark dass es für einen Moment unmöglich war zu atmen. Schon war er auf den Beinen, kam auf sie zu.

Warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte? Sie wusste es nicht.

"Nimm das zurück!" fuhr er sie an, packte den Arm, mit dem sie die Tür offnen wollte mit eisernen Griff. "Dir ist doch egal was ich von dir halte, oder Sasuke? Das war es doch schon immer." Tiefes Schwarz schlug auf Emerald Grün. "Muss sich gut anfühlen. Mit mir im Gefängnis." fauchte er sie an. Sakura schloss die Augen. "Nicht halb so gut wie erhofft." Wieder öffnete sie, sie. "Ich wünsche dir, dass es das alles wert war Sasuke. Auch wenn ich den Wert nicht erkennen kann."

Ohne auf sein Starren zu achten hob sie den Arm, gab ihren puren Instinkten nach und strich eine seiner Strähnen beiseite. Vielleicht bedeutete die Geste etwas. Sie wusste es nicht. Auch wenn er aussah, als durchlebte er gerade die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens. Er sah immer noch stolz und wunderschön aus. Gebrochen aber stolz.

"Lass mich jetzt los! Oder ich verständige die ANBU." Doch er ließ nicht los. "Du meinst du stehst wohl über mir." giftete er. "Du, die selbst nachdem ich versucht habe zu töten an diese jämmerliche Liebe mir gegenüber festgehalten hat!" Spöttisches Lachen vermischte sich mit seinen Worten. Er beugte sich vor. Sakura zuckte zurück, vergaß für einen Moment Stärke vorzutäuschen.

"Selbst jetzt, wo du vortäuschst, unabhängig zu sein, wünschst du dir, ich würde dich berühren. Ist es nicht so Sakura?" Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Wie schwer muss es für dich sein dein geliebtes "-kun" wegzulassen? Wie schwer muss es für dich sein meinen Namen nicht immer und immer wieder zu schreien? Du musst in letzter Zeit ziemlich still gewesen sein."

Er war brutal, in jeder Hinsicht.

"Was würdest du wohl dafür geben wenn ich dich berühre? Wo soll ich dich berühren, hm, Sakura? Was war immer dein Traum? Oder hast du es tatsächlich geschafft, dich von dieser Illusion, die einem Genjutsu gleicht, zu befreien. Du warst doch so talentiert darin. Nicht war?"

Wie konnte er nur?! Wie konnte er sie nur an diesen Tag erinnern?! Den Tag an dem sie sich für die Chunin Examen eintragen hatten wollen. Als er sie gelobt hatte. Als er sie für einen einzigen, kurzen Moment anerkannt hatte.

Dass er dies sagte, war schlimmer als alles andere. Schlimmer als seine Versuche sie zu töten, denn es zeigte Sakura, dass dieser brutale Mann, der betrogen hatte, der sogar gemordet hatte, vor ihr, derselbe Junge von damals war. Derselbe den sie über alles geliebt hatte. Und, vielleicht, immer noch liebte. Sasuke sah es. Er wusste wie weh er ihr gerade tat.

"Arme kleine Sakura. Du scheinst doch immer noch dieselbe zu sein." "Lass los!" verlangte sie. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Seine andere Hand näherte sich ihr, umfasste ihre Taille. Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen. Elektrizität durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sasukes Chakra auf ein Minimum versiegelt, weshalb es kein Chidori sein konnte. "So leicht, dir Reaktionen zu entlocken." flüsterte er. Seine Stimme so teuflisch und samtig.

Sakura schloss die Augen. "Wie würdest du wohl reagieren wenn ich weiter gehe? Wenn ich deine Träume dir erfülle? Seine Lippen waren an ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem, sein Duft, seine Stimme. Alle Sinne hielt er gefangen. Es fehlte nur einer. _Geschmack_. Der Atem an ihrem Ohr verschwand.

Nein, er wanderte. An ihrer Wange entlang hinunter zum Hals. Er musste die Lippen geöffnet haben.

"So einladend. So hingebungsvoll. Bist du bei jedem Mann so? Sakura?"

Schon wieder ein Stich. Wie konnte sie nur so zu anderen Männern sein, wenn es immer nur er sein musste?! Immer er! Sie verfluchte ihn, wohin auch immer. Er war der Teufel, ihr Tod, ihr Untergang. Sakura holte Luft als seine Lippen ihren Hals berührten. Federleicht. Lustvoll. Ja, sein Mund war geöffnet. Der Atem fühlte sich etwas feucht an.

Warm und feucht. Der perfekte Brutplatz für Parasiten. Parasiten die er auf sie ansetzte, die sie töten würden, zerstören würden.

"Was soll ich dir sagen, Sakura? Dass du gut riechst? Dass ich deine Haut kosten will? Dein Blut?" Nach diesen Worten traf sein Mund nun vollends auf ihre Haut. Sakura japste auf als sie plötzlich an ihn gepresst wurde.

Scharfe Zähne schrammten über ihre Haut bis hoch zum Kinn bis zu ihrem Mund. Hielten dort. Der Strom durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper. Das Universum schien sich zwischen sie verlagert zu haben. Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Nur das Fühlen. Gefühle, so verworren und gemischt, dass es unmöglich war zu sagen ob sie ihn hasste oder liebte.

"Öffne deine Lippen für mich Sakura! Du willst es. Dein Körper kann mich nicht anlügen." Nein. Das konnte er nicht. Und nicht nur ihr Körper, sondern auch ihr gesamtes Dasein. Das Herz schlug so kraftvoll und voller Leben. Das Blut rauschte. Der Atem bebte. Ihre Finger zuckten. Und zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte sie wie sie feucht wurde.

Und Sakura gab nach. Wider besseren Wissens. Wider all ihrer Prinzipien. Der Verrat an sich selbst wurde mit Sasukes Lippen auf ihren besiegelt. Der Atem unkontrolliert laut als er sie in einen groben Kuss zog. Seine Zunge nahm Besitz von ihr, gewann mit Leichtigkeit den Kampf gegen ihre eigene. Schon lange hatte sie die Tür losgelassen. Raue Hände strichen über ihren Körper, vergaßen keinen Zentimeter bevor sie unter ihre Kleidung schlüpften. Haut auf Haut. Stromstöße, die kaum zu ertragen waren.

"Schlaf mit mir Sakura!" kam es geknurrt zwischen den Küssen. Die Kunoichi riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Was?! Was hatte dieser Wandel zu bedeuten? Es klang fast wie eine Bitte, obwohl es offensichtlich ein Befehl war.

"Sasuke, ich-" "Sag meinen Namen richtig Sakura!" Sie wusste was er meinte. "Sas-" bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, bevor sie selbst entscheiden konnte ob sie wirklich wieder den Suffix an seinen Namen hängen sollte, schoben sich sein Finger in ihre Shorts. Völlig unvorbereitet kippte sie zurück, gegen die Wand, verlangte von der Schwerkraft, dass sie, sie retten würde. Doch der Uchiha folgte. Seine Finger nun dort wo sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Um ein Stöhnen zurück zu halten biss sie in sein Shirt und somit in seine Schulter. "Mmmh. Schon jetzt Sakura? Allein durch den Kuss? … Gib nach! Lass es zu!" hauchte es fast unhörbar und heiser neben ihrem Ohr. Seine Finger stimulierten sie immer mehr, ließen sie alles vergessen. Fast bemerkte sie es nicht als auch ihr Shirt hoch gehoben wurde um ihren BH frei zu legen.

Nicht fähig Worte zu finden, versuchte sie sich an der Wand entlang von ihm wegzuschieben. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen versuchte sie diese süße Folter zu ertragen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

"Nein!" Woher plötzlich die Kraft kam wusste sie nicht. Fakt war, dass sie Sasuke mit ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft von sich stieß. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert, krachte in die gegenüberliegende Wand. Kraftlos sackte sein Körper für einen Moment zusammen. Benommen rappelte sich Sasuke wieder auf. Das Gesicht wieder zu der ausdruckslosen Maske geformt.

"Fass. Mich. Nie. Wieder. An!" keifte sie ihm entgegen. Chakraimpulse der ANBU kamen immer näher. Sie mussten den Lärm gehört haben als sie ihn in die Mauer gedonnert hatte.

"Tch." war alles was der Uchiha von sich gab.

""Haruno-san?! Alles in Ordnung?"

**Hat es euch gefallen? Ich dachte da an eine kleine Kapitel Fortführung. Auch Lemons werden definitiv darin vorkommen. Habt ihr Lust auf mehr?**

**Liebe Grüße TwitchingFingers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Alle Sinne**

Author: TwitchingFingers

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

Rated: M - German - Romance/Tragedy - Reviews: 1 - Published: 09-13-12 - Updated: 09-25-12

id:8522330

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Neue Blickwinkel**

Nur halb hörte sie hin als Kakashi Naruto an der Tür begrüßte. Sie würde früh genug erfahren warum Naruto nicht gekommen war. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura ließ von dem Wok ab, den sie gerade abgespült hatte und dreht sich zu dem blonden Shinobi um. "Hi." Sie lächelte leicht als er sie in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung zog.

Das tat er immer seit dem Krieg. Es war fast so als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie alle wirklich da und lebendig waren. "Warum bist du so spät dran? Der Ältesten-Rat könnte dich wirklich früher gehen lassen. Du bist da ja fast Tag und Nacht." Naruto ließ von ihr ab. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden und Sakura wusste sofort warum. Und warum er nicht zum verabredeten Essen mit Kakashi und ihr in ihrer Wohnung gekommen war.

"Du warst bei ihm." stellte sie trocken fest und drehte sich sofort um, um weiter abzuspülen. Er sollte nicht ihre Gefühle sehen, die sie gewiss nicht verbergen konnte. "Es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut." hörte sie ihn hinter sich murmeln, doch sie schenkte ihm keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Naruto nickte traurig, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte verstanden.

Niedergeschlagen durchquerte die kleine Wohnküche und ließ sich auf dem dunkelroten Sofa neben Kakashi fallen, der gerade eine Ausgabe von IchaIcha mit einer eingeknickten Seite markierte, um später zu wissen wo er gerade aufgehört hatte zu lesen. "Immer noch stur?" fragte er ihn monoton. "Mehr denn je." antwortete der blonde Shinobi. "Und nicht nur das. Er lässt keinen Medic-Nin mehr an sich heran. Wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen. Seine verdammte Wunde hat sich laut Shizune extrem verschlimmert, aber nicht mal sie kommt an ihn ran." Kakashi legte IchaIcha auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich, die Augenbrauen so fest zusammengezogen, dass sie sogar unter seinem zerzausten Haar hervorblitzten. "Warum betäubt ihr ihn nicht?" Narutos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Weil die Gefängnisdirektorin nichts an ihm verschwenden will solange es nicht lebensgefährlich ist. Es sei seine Sache, meint sie."

Sakura konnte nicht mehr länger. "Und damit hat sie auch Recht Naruto! Wenn er so stur ist und-" Naruto war aufgestanden. "Sakura-chan! Die Einzige die er an sich heranlässt, nach der er verlangt, bist du! Warum tust du es verdammt noch mal nicht?! Huh?! Er ist unser Freund und dir ist es einfach egal wenn er da drin verreckt. Du-!" "Naruto!" Nun war auch Kakashi aufgestanden und obwohl man nicht viel von seinem Gesicht sah, konnte man sehen, dass er wütend war. "Sakura hat das volle Recht sich zu weigern! Mir hat schon deine erste Idee nicht gefallen als du sie vor 2 Wochen gebeten hast zu Sasuke zu gehen. Du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass er sich sein Leben wirklich selbst schwer macht!" Narutos Blick verlor an Kampfeslust. Nun stand Reue darin. "Tut mir Leid, Sakura-chan." flüsterte er und ließ sich erneut, erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. "Es ist nur… Wenn er einfach… Warum? Warum macht er das? Warum redet er nicht? Warum kooperiert er nicht? Warum lässt er sich nicht versorgen?" Die Kunoichi biss sich auf die Lippen. Betroffenheit erfüllte den Raum. "Ich stelle mir gerade vor, dass Sasuke hier wäre. Hier mit uns. Dass wir gerade zu Ende gegessen haben und Sakura den Abwasch macht. Dass wir dann auf der Couch sitzen. Kakashi sein IchaIcha ließt, ich von der letzten Mission rede und Sasuke neben mir, mit verschränkten Armen, mir immer wieder hineinredet, dass ich ein Idiot, ein Baka bin und dass es eigentlich ganz anders zugegangen sei. Ich stelle mir vor dass ich dann ihn beleidige, mit den schlimmsten Wörtern, die mir einfallen und Sakura-chan mich schlägt, weil ich es wage ihn zu beschimpfen"

Ein träumerisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er davon sprach. "Das würde ich mir wirklich so sehr wünschen." Beklemmende Stille, ließ das zerrissene Team 7 niedergeschlagen nachdenken. Dort wo Sakura ihr Herz vermutete, tat es besonders weh.

"Der Raikage kommt in weniger als einem Monat." begann Naruto schließlich wieder. "Er wird sicher Sasukes Kopf verlangen."

"So einfach ist das nicht." fügte Kakashi hinzu. "Du vergisst was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn Sasuke stirbt. Du vergisst den Grund warum er immer noch am Leben gelassen wird und warum man sich so bemüht ihn zu entlasten." Naruto fuhr herum und starrte seinen ehemaligen Sensei an.

"Spuck's schon aus, verdammt noch mal!" fuhr er ihn an. "Es ist weil er ein Uchiha ist, oder Kakashi-sensei?" Mit einem Mal wurde es so still, dass man draußen den leichten Wind hören konnte, der an den Fensterläden klapperte. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte schließlich der blonde Shinobi.

Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Die verständnisvollen Blicke, die Sakura und Kakashi miteinander austauschten, machten ihn nur noch ungeduldiger. "Wie Sakura bereits sagte, es liegt daran, dass Sasuke ein Uchiha ist. Der letzte Uchiha. Sollte er sterben, stirbt mit ihm ein machtvoller und wichtiger Clan und das kann weder Konoha noch die Shinobiwelt verkraften. Sollte er sich weiterhin weigern zu kooperieren, wird man an andere Methoden denken müssen um seine Blutlinie in irgendeiner Weise fortzuführen." "Yamato." flüsterte Naruto atemlos.

"Heißt das sie versuchen es dann wie bei Yamato mit den Hashirama Zellen?" Kakashi nickte. "Genau das. Nur wisst ihr beide von Yamato nur zu gut, welche Risiken es mit sich bringt. Es könnte sein, dass kein Versuchsobjekt überlebt, oder wir nur eine schlechte Kopie von dem Original herstellen können. Deswegen liegt den Ältesten so viel daran ihn am Leben zu lassen, es immer wieder versuchen, ihn umzustimmen. Es gefällt ihnen nicht, wegen seinen Taten, so viel ist klar, doch sie müssen pragmatisch denken."

"So habe ich das Ganze noch gar nicht gesehen." sagte Sakura leise. "Es erklärt so vieles. Es erklärt warum man ihm immer so viel durchgehen hat lassen. Wenn ich dabei an seine Verspätung bei den Chunin-Examen denke…"

Ihre Worte verschwanden im Nichts. Sich an ihn zu erinnern. An jenen Jungen, der er vorher einmal gewesen war, tat immer noch weh. Und nicht nur sie litt, das wusste sie genau. Ein Blick zu Naruto genügte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

"Es erklärt wirklich alles Kakashi. Sogar, warum er damals-" "Naruto!" fuhr Kakashi dazwischen. Die Kunoichi sah auf. Was wussten die Beiden, was sie nicht wusste? "Denkst du nicht, dass Sakura-chan das gleiche Recht hat, wie wir, darüber zu wissen? Es würde ihre Sicht auf Sasuke vielleicht sogar ändern. Nein, es würde ihr helfen ihn zu verstehen!" Narutos azurblauen Augen trafen auf Kakashis dunkelgraue. Dann nickte er. "Du hast Recht."

"Was?! Was wisst ihr? Sag's mir Naruto!" Der blonde junge Mann drehte sich zu ihr. Sakura war nicht fähig, seine Mimik zu lesen und das beunruhigte sie. Es kam selten vor und wenn es vorkam, dann wusste sie, dass es etwas war mit dem Naruto nicht so umgehen konnte wie gewöhnlich. Kein Grinsen. Kein Leuchten in den Augen. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass er selbst nicht wusste wie er diesmal alle retten konnte.

"Sakura-chan, vielleicht solltest du dich setzen." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Sag mir sofort was du weißt Naruto und vor allem seit wann du es weißt!" Sie war wütend. Abgrundtief wütend. Naruto senkte den Blick, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Erinnerst du dich daran als ich den Raikage bitten wollte, Sasuke zu verschonen?" Ungeduldig nickte sie. "Zu dieser Zeit, eines Nachts, ich konnte nicht schlafen, kam Tobi zu mir, oder Obito. Was weiß ich. Jedenfalls suchte er mich auf um mir den Grund dafür zu sagen, warum Sasuke nach Itachis Tod nicht nach Konoha zurückgekehrt ist."

Sakura klappte der Mund auf. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Sie wollte ihn dafür wehtun, dass er sie nicht mit eingeweiht hatte und gleichzeitig wollte sie dass er weitersprach.

"Nach dem Kampf gegen Itachi, nachdem Sasuke es endlich geschafft hatte ihn zu töten, suchte Tobi ihn auf und erzählte ihm von Itachis wahren Absichten. Sakura-chan, Itachi hat seinen Clan nicht aus purer Mordlust abgeschlachtet. Er tat es im Auftrag von Konoha!" "Was?!" Diese Nachricht ließ fast ihre Knie einknicken. Ihre Hände zitterten. "Der Uchiha Clan hatte damals einen Putsch gegen Konoha geplant. Itachi, der als Doppelagent arbeitete, für seinen Clan, sowie auch für Konoha als ANBU, musste wählen. Er musste wählen zwischen einem Krieg oder dem Verlust seines Clans."

Die junge Kunoichi schlug die Hände vor dem Mund, um ihm nicht ins Wort zu fallen. Diese Informationen waren zu wichtig. "Er wählte den Frieden und somit sein Attentat auf seinen Clan, seine eigene Familie. Nur Sasuke durfte er verschonen. Nur ihn. Und jetzt weiß ich auch warum es ihm erlaubt wurde seinen Bruder zu verschonen. Konoha wollte sichergehen, dass sie trotz allem über Shinobi mit dem Sharingan verfügen würden. Sie brauchten ihn, da er noch zu klein war um den Hass der Uchiha gegen das Dorf zu teilen. Ihn konnten sie noch formen. Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden. Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles was ich dir sagen will, denn nach dem Blutbad zog sich Itachi zurück, trat Akatsuki bei, um den perfekten Verbrecher zu spielen. Er schürte den Hass in Sasuke. Er wollte durch seine Hand sterben, er wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben den Namen der Uchihas rein zu waschen. Sakura-chan, er hat Sasuke geliebt."

Es war unglaublich, wie sehr es wehtun konnte, obwohl man nicht derjenige war der litt. Die Vorstellung in eine der beiden Rollen der beiden Brüder zu sitzen, war schier unerträglich. Auch Narutos Gesicht verzerrte sich immer mehr. "All die Jahre, hat Sasuke ihn gehasst. Er hat trainiert, hat sich wie ein Arschloch verhalten, hat seine Freunde verlassen, bei Orochimaru gelebt, ist immer weiter in der Dunkelheit geraten. Für was?! Um dann herauszufinden, dass diese Person die ihn verraten hatte, die er sich geschworen hatte zu töten, das alles nur getan hat um ihn zu schützen! Sein Hunger nach Rache ist dadurch nur noch stärker geworden, sein Hass immer tiefer. Er hasst uns! Weil wir Itachi hassen, weil wir keine Ahnung haben was er für uns getan hat!"

Erste heiße Tränen brannten in Sakuras Augenwinkeln. "Warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht?! Warum sagst du ihm nicht dass du es weißt?! W-" "Sakura-chan er weiß, dass ich es weiß!" Erst jetzt kapierte sie. "Damals, als du mich vor ihm gerettet hast, da hast du…" Naruto nickte. Er war näher getreten und es machte den Anschein, als wolle er sie umarmen, doch Sakura wich zurück.

Sie fühlte sich verraten. Kakashi und Naruto hatten es gewusst. Sie, ebenfalls ein Teil von Team 7, hatte es nicht gewusst. Keiner hatte es für nötig gehalten es ihr zu erzählen. "Und da haben wir wieder den Beweis." schluchzte sie nun. "Ich bin es nicht wert das alles über Sasuke zu erfahren, weil ich so verdammt schwach bin. Weil ich in euren Augen nicht fähig bin zu verstehen, zu verkraften." "Sakura-" begann Kakashi, doch sie schlug sich die Hände gegen die Ohren. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie sich wie ein kleines Kind verhielt. In den Augen ihrer "Teamkameraden" würde sie immer ein kleines Kind sein. Ein wehrloses heulendes Mädchen. Das war sie. Nicht mehr. "Raus!" kreischte sie. "Sakura-chan-" "RAUS!"

"Sakura, konzentriere dich!" schrie Shizune auf. "Das ist zu viel Chakra!" Der Mann unter den Händen der pinkhaarigen Kunoichi wimmerte. "Es, es tut mir Leid Shizune ich-" Doch Shizune drängte sie sanft ein wenig zu Seite um sich nun selbst um die Wunde zu kümmern.

"Schon gut Sakura. Ich mach das schon." Frustriert fuhr sich Sakura durch ihre Haare. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Alles drehte sich um Sasuke und seine Beweggründe. Es tat ihr das Herz weh, wenn sie sich vorstellte, mit was für einer Last er fertig werden musste. Allein, sich vorzustellen, dass man seinen Bruder getötet hatte, um dann zu erfahren, dass es der größte Fehler war, den man nur begehen konnte, trieb ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen. War es ungewöhnlich so mitzufühlen?

Natürlich rechtfertigte es nicht die Tatsache, dass er ein Krimineller geworden war, aber nun endlich fähig zu sein, ihn, bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu verstehen, war eine Erleichterung, genau so, wie es eine unerträgliche Last war. Sie wollte ihn sehen. Das wusste sie schon seit jenem Abend, letzte Woche, als sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatte.

Doch, war es möglich, nachdem, was letztes Mal zwischen ihnen passiert war. Sakura konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sasuke sie deswegen geküsst und gebeten hatte mit ihr zu schlafen, weil er ihm plötzlich klar geworden war, dass er für sie empfand. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu lange und dafür lag zu viel Zeit zwischen ihren Aufeinandertreffen in der Vergangenheit. Nein, Sasuke verfolgte einen Plan. Ein Plan, der sie mit einschloss. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr über ihren Körper. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Seit er sie auf der Parkbank zurückgelassen hatte, bedeutete keiner seiner Pläne etwas Gutes und wenn sie ehrlich war, schon sehr viel früher. Abwesend betrachtete sie wie Shizune, den komplizierten Eingriff fortführte. Man brauchte dafür keine Narkose. Wenn der Medic es richtig anstellte, tat es nicht einmal wirklich weh. Doch Sakura hatte sich gehen lassen. Und sie wusste mit Gewissheit, würde sie nicht bald etwas unternehmen, würde sie ihre Glaubwürdigkeit als respektive Erbin von Tsunade verlieren. Das Einzige, was ihr nach all den Jahren geblieben war.

"Shizune, ich muss raus. Entschuldige." flüsterte sie und hastete zur Tür. Kaum war sie draussen, rannte sie.

"Ich möchte zu Sasuke Uchiha!" keuchte sie dem ANBU entgegen. So gerannt war sie schon lange nicht mehr. "Haruno-san?" "Ich bin hier um ihn ordnungsgemäß zu verarzten. Lasst mich zu ihm."

Der ANBU der gesprochen hatte warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu. "Ich weiß nicht ob dein Vorhaben empfehlenswert ist Haruno-san. Uchiha Sasuke ist zurzeit, alles andere als leicht zu handhaben." Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Das musste ein schlechter Witz sein.

"Er verlangt doch nach meiner ärztlichen Behandlung, oder?! Also lasst mich zu ihm!" Wie sie es hasste, nicht fähig zu sein die Gesichter dieser eingebildeten Shinobi zu sehen. Sie konnten sagen was sie wollten, ohne das Zusammenspiel mit der Mimik blieben hunderte von Möglichkeiten offen, was sie wirklich meinten. "Haruno-san. Das macht keinen Unterschied.

"Er wird dich nicht wieder erkennen. Nicht, in seiner jetzigen Verfassung." sagte schließlich der ANBU, der noch nichts von sich gegeben hatte. Perplex blickte sie von einem zum anderen. "Was soll das heißen? Was meint ihr damit?"

"Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen extrem selbst geschwächt. Hat sich geweigert zu Essen und damit sein Immunsystem nutzlos gegen die Infektion seiner Wunde gemacht, die, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst, nicht mehr untersucht worden ist. Noch dazu kamen die Verhöre und-"

"Bringt mich verdammt noch mal zu seiner Zelle! Das ist ein Befehl!" fauchte nun Sakura.

Ja, sie verfügte über Autorität in diesem Dorf. Sie hatte, zumindest den Dorfbewohnern bewiesen dass sie etwas konnte. Es fehlten nur noch Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke und vor allem sie selbst.

"Lass sie zu ihm. Es wird ja doch immer schlimmer." murmelte der ANBU der Sakura bereitwilliger Informationen gegeben hatte, dem sturen Idioten zu. Dieser seufzte. "Hast Recht. Von mir aus. Aber wir haben dich gewarnt! Sollte irgendetwas vorfallen, informierst du uns augenblicklich!"

Die Kunoichi nickte, das flaue Gefühl, in ihrem Magen, ignorierend. Was würde sie zu sehen bekommen? Sie folgte den beiden den ihr schon bekannten Weg zu Sasukes Zelle.

Kaum hatten sie den Schlüssel in das Loch rasten lassen. Kaum hatte Sasuke auch nur realisiert, dass jemand zu ihm wollte, brüllte er. Sakura erschrak zu Tode.

"Verschwindet! Verpisst euch! Bastarde! Ich bring euch alle um! Euch und eure Kinder! Jedes Einzelne! Ich reiß ihnen vor euren Augen die Kehlen heraus!" Noch nie hatte sie ihn so Schrein gehört.

Sasuke blieb immer ruhig, gelassen. Er schrie nicht. Er brüllte nicht. Und vor allem ließ er nie jemanden über sein Vorhaben wissen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? War es nicht schon schlimm genug ihn so zu sehen wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch?

Sakura wusste, das was sie dadrin vorfinden würde, war Sasukes böses Ich. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung ob sie stark genug dafür war.

**Vielen Dank, wer bis jetzt meine Geschichte gelesen hat! Vor allem ein großes Danke an . für dein Review! Man kann nicht beschreiben, wie sehr ein paar Worte einen motivieren :) Ich werde mir Mühe geben regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen.**

**Wenn euch meine Geschichte gefällt oder ihr mir sonst irgendwas sagen wollt, wäre das wirklich genial!**

**Vielen Dank eure TwitchingFingers**


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Eine reine Formalität**

Manchmal hat man des Gefühl dass das Atmen nicht richtig funktioniert. Die Lungen versuchen es mit aller Kraft, man bekommt gerade noch genug um am Leben, am Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Sakura erfuhr in diesem Moment genau dieses Gefühl als sie den letzten Uchiha vor sich sah. Sie realisierte erst gar nicht, dass die ANBU die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatten. Alles was sie mitbekam war nur der Mann vor ihr. "Sasuke-kun." flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht hörte.

Er hatte zu Brüllen aufgehört, kaum hatte die Tür sich geschlossen. Er registrierte nicht einmal, dass sie mit ihm in der Zelle war. Kraftlos sackte er nach dem Anfall zurück, die Augen fest geschlossen. Sasukes Gesicht war eingefallen, seine Wangenknochen standen hervor und gaben ihm das groteske Aussehen eines Totenschädels. Das dumpf-graue T-shirt und seine Hose, schienen ihm nun zu groß zu sein. Spitze Knochen, sodass Sakura eine Gänsehaut bekam bei der Vorstellung wie er aussehen würde, wenn die Kleidung ihn nicht bedecken würde, zeigten nur zu deutlich wie extrem er abgenommen hatte.

Wenn es eines gegeben hatte worauf sich die Kunoichi immer verlassen hatte, dann darauf, dass sie Sasuke immer schön finden würde. Doch der Mann der vor ihr auf der Pritsche lag, war nicht schön. Nicht im mindesten. Vor ihr lag ein ausgehungertes Wrack, bedeckt mit kaltem Fieberschweiß.

"Sasuke." sagte sie nun lauter, damit er kapierte dass sie da war. Mit einem Mal fuhr er hoch. "Komm nicht näher! Ich bring dich um! Ich zerfetze dich!" Sakura hörte nicht auf sein erneutes Brüllen. Langsam kam sie näher. Vorsichtig. "Ich bin's, Sakura." sprach sie ruhig weiter. Sasuke spannte sich an, verstummte. "Sakura Haruno." fügte sie hinzu, nun nur mehr wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

Er saß nun aufrecht, an die Wand gelehnt und seine Pupillen tanzten im Raum umher, glänzten vor Fieber und schienen sich auf nichts konzentrieren zu können. Er sah aus wie ein Tier, kurz davor zu sterben, in eine Ecke gedrängt. "Ich werde das Fieber heilen Sasuke."

Egal was sie sagte, es sah aus als würde er sie nicht verstehen. Sasuke hörte sie, aber er verstand nicht. Doch hatten die ANBU nicht gesagt er würde niemanden an sich heranlassen außer sie? Vielleicht spürte er dass sie es war. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Spöttisch schnaubte sie auf. "Bilde dir bloß nicht etwas drauf ein Sakura." murmelte sie und streckte langsam ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Sollte sie fähig sein ihn zu berühren, wäre das ein gewaltiger Schritt vorwärts. Ihre kühlen Finger trafen sanft auf seine schweißnasse und kochend heiße Haut.

Er zuckte, drängte sich zurück gegen die Wand, keuchte als habe er Angst sie würde ihm weh tun. Es tat so weh. Es war unerträglich ihn so zu sehen. Die erste Begegnung in dieser Zelle war kein Vergleich dazu. Alle harten Schalen waren von ihm abgefallen, was Sakura da berührte war seine nackten bloßen Nerven. Ohne Coolness, ohne Überlegenheit, ohne Arroganz, ohne Stolz und Menschlichkeit.

Langsam beruhigte er sich unter ihrer Berührung, begann wieder regelmäßig zu atmen. "Leg das T-shirt ab." wies sie ihn ruhig an. Er reagierte nicht. Sakura seufzte. "Sasuke. Ich werde dir jetzt das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen. Es wird dir nichts passieren."

Sie konnte nicht glauben ihm diese Worte gesagt zu haben. Vorsichtig schob sie den Stoff höher, biss sich auf die Lippe als sie seine scharf hervorstehenden Rippen freilegte.

"Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe. Lasst mich einfach sterben! Geht einfach!" Tränen wollten an die Oberfläche als er diese Worte sagte. Er wehrte sich kein bisschen. Er war wie ein Kind das aufgegeben hatte und nun zu betteln begann. "Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Lasst mich einfach sterben. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Ich werde es euch nicht sagen. Bringt mich einfach um."

Der Verband, exakt der Verband, den sie ihm umgelegt hatte, kam zum Vorschein. Ohne ihn abzunehmen wusste Sakura, dass es darunter übel aussah. Verzweifelt versuchte sei gegen seine genuschelten Sätze anzukämpfen indem sie alles daherplapperte um ihn abzulenken und vor allem sich selbst.

"Ganz ruhig, Sasuke. Ich nehme dir den Verband ab. Ich säubere deine Wunde und ich werde alles tun damit die Schmerzen weggehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen dass es dir besser geht. Ich verspreche es dir. Leg dich bitte zurück. Bitte. Lass mich dir helfen. Bitte." Sachte legte sie die Handflächen auf seine Brust und drückte ihn in die Waagrechte. Seine Augen waren nun geschlossen, doch sie konnte genau sehen wie seine Augäpfel unter den Lidern weiter tanzten. Das Fieber hatte vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Sasukes Stirn glühte, wie heißes Eisen.

Jetzt fanden die ersten Tränen den Weg nach draussen und tropften ihm auf den ausgehungerten Oberkörper.

"Ich mach dich wieder ganz." wisperte sie und kniete sich vor ihm, begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Keuchend sackte Sakura zusammen. Ihr gesamter Körper fühlte sich mit einem Mal taub an.

"Zu viel Chakra." japste sie und steckte den Kopf zwischen ihre Knie um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. "Verdammt." Sasuke dagegen hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Er hatte die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen können.

Wie lange war sie jetzt schon hier? Fünf Stunden?

Zitternd holte sie Luft. Sie musste weiter machen! Noch brauchte er mehr Chakra. Die Behandlung war noch nicht zu Ende. Die Kunoichi rappelte sich wieder auf ihre Knie, konzentrierte sich. Der klägliche Rest Chakra protestierte heftig als sie ihn in ihre Hände leitete. Allein ihren Fähigkeit, Chakraflüsse so gut zu beherrschen, ermöglichte es ihr so weit zu gehen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel. Ging sie damit zu weit?

"Sakura!" mit einem Mal wurde sie nach hinten gerissen. Starke Arme hatten sich um sie geschlungen und sie von Sasuke weg gezerrt. Zu Tode erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

"Naruto?" Naruto schnaufte, als wäre er Meilen gerannt. "Was zur Hölle machst du da?!" fuhr er sie an. Völlig perplex blinzelte sie ein paar mal, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Ich heile Sasuke. Was sonst? Du selbst-"

"Nein!" unterbrach er sie. "Nein Sakura! Nein! Das war vor zwei Wochen als ich dich darum gebeten habe! Jetzt! Ich rede von jetzt! Hast du eine Ahnung wie Sasuke zurzeit drauf ist?!" Mit offenen Mund starrte sie ihn an. "Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er bewusstlos ist. Vor drei Tagen hat er fast einem Wärter die Kehle durchgebissen! Drei Männer waren nötig um ihn loszueisen. Er ist unberechenbar!"

"Naruto. Er war wach als ich gekommen bin. Er hat mir nichts getan. Er ist erst bewusstlos geworden als ich mit der Behandlung zur Hälfte durch war." Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Was?!" Sie nickte. Narutos Blick huschte zu seinem ehemals besten Freund. "Er hat dich erkannt?" Sakura sagte nichts. "Er hat dich erkannt." flüsterte er und nickte, setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. Sakura stellte erstaunt fest, dass er lächelte.

"Naruto?" fragte sie. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er strahlte sie an. "Sakura, dich und mich erkennt er!" Als sie immer noch ein Gesicht machte, als würde sie ihn nicht verstehen, umarmte er sie und sagte: "Ich war oft hier in den letzten Tagen und er hat auch mich nicht angegriffen. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, es wäre nur ein Zufall, aber dass er auch so bei dir reagiert…"

Sakura konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich darauf hinauswollte. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

"Du meinst… Er-" Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

Vertraute er ihnen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Aber irgendwas musste er noch in seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden sehen. Vielleicht war es einfach die Gewissheit, dass sie ihm niemals etwas antun würden, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Naruto nickte. Er wusste was sie meinte, auch wenn sie es nicht ausdrücken konnte. "Zwar zeigt er es nur weil er in diesem Zustand ist, aber es ist da. Ich weiß es."

Langsam begann die Kunoichi wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. "Naruto, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Die Behandlung muss noch zu Ende geführt werden." Sofort stand er aufrecht neben ihr. "Klar! Sag mir einfach was ich machen soll." Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Medic-Nins. "Im Grunde dasselbe wie bei Chiyo." Er wurde augenblicklich kreidebleich. "Keine Sorge. Ich werde dafür nicht mein Leben hergeben müssen."

Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. "Ich werde das niemals vergessen was sie da gemacht hat, es-" Doch bevor er sich noch weiter in seinen Worten verlor, legte ihm seine beste Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ist schon gut. Komm." Zusammen näherten sie sich wieder Sasuke.

"Schrecklich nicht wahr?" hauchte Naruto, als sie auf seine magere Gestalt blickten. Sakura nickte. "Es ist grausam." "Ich konnte rein gar nichts für ihn tun. Man hat mich sogar nach Essen untersucht. Sie wollen ihn mit allen Mitteln mürbe machen." erklärte er ihr.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es ihnen sagen." begann Sakura doch Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich will nicht mehr über ihn entscheiden. Es ist sein Recht und-" er schluckte hart "alle Entscheidungen, die ich bisher für ihn machen wollte, stellen sich als Fehler heraus. Ich kann's nicht verantworten, sollte etwas Schlimmes dabei herauskommen." Sakura verstand, legte ihre Hände auf Sasukes Brust. Naruto trat neben sie, tat das Gleiche, legte seine Handflächen auf ihre. Er schwitzte leicht. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte es ihn zu sehr an Chiyo.

"Naruto, mir wird nichts passieren." sagte sie noch bevor sie eine Verbindung zu seinem Chakrafluss schloss. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie seine immense Kraft zu spüren bekam. Es war unvorstellbar. Sakuras Knie begannen zu zittern und sie musste sich bremsen. Ihr Körper vertrug sein Chakra nicht, wenn sie es zu schnell von ihm absorbierte. Beide blickten sie stumm in das Gesicht von Sasuke.

"Genug!" japste sie und Naruto zog seine Hände zurück. Kein einziger Muskel in Sakuras Körper wollte mehr gehorchen. Sie kippte zurück, doch Naruto fing sie blitzschnell auf.

"Alles in Ordnung?!" fragte er erschrocken. Sie nickte, wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn.

"War nur 'ne Menge Arbeit, aber er sollte morgen wieder fit sein. Solange er wieder beginnt zu essen." Naruto presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Würdest du ihn dazu bringen und auch etwas zum Essen hereinschmuggeln? Sie mischen immer Drogen in das Zeug und mir vertrauen die kein Stück." Die Kunoichi warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. "Ich kann's versuchen."

"Hier." murmelte sie und zog eine Bentobox aus ihrer Tasche.

Allerlei medizinisches Equipment hatte sie darauf geschichtet, doch die ANBU hatten sie ohne weiteres passieren lassen. Vielleicht glaubt man ihr nun wirklich im Dorf, dass sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Teamkollegen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, nachdem man gesehen hatte wie sie gegangen war als er ins Dorf gebracht worden war. Mit leeren Augen betrachtete Sasuke die Box in ihren Händen.

"Du warst gestern hier?" fragte er leise. Sie nickte. "Du hast mich geheilt?" fragte er. "Naruto hat auch geholfen." sagte sie. Stille. "Warum bist du doch wieder gekommen?" Sakura schloss die Augen. "Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich lasse dich nicht sterben."

Sie hoffte es tat ihm weh. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er die Anspielung auf die zweit Mordversuche ihr gegenüber mitbekam.

"Iss jetzt." verlangte sie und reichte ihm die Box. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum?!" fragte sie wütend. "Es ist das Einzige, dass ich noch selbst bestimmen kann." antwortete er ihr kalt. Überrascht über seine Ehrlichkeit starrte sie ihn an.

"Du wirst damit rein gar nichts erreichen." warf sie ihm an den Kopf und zog den Deckel von der Schachtel. Sie hatte verdammte Stunden damit verbracht dafür zu kochen! Sie kochte nie! Bei dem Alltagsstress, den sie zu bewältigen hatte, hatte Kochen keinen Platz. Sie arbeitete im Krankenhaus, trainierte mit Naruto, Sai und Kakashi, büffelte für weitere Medic-Jutsus und übernahm die ein oder andere Mission. Wenn sich Team 7, in seiner derzeitigen Form, zum Essen traf, kochte immer Kakashi, dafür wusch sie ab und Naruto trocknete das Geschirr, während Sai die Einkäufe erledigte. Perfekte Rollenverteilung.

"Ich zwing dich dazu das zu essen wenn es sein muss! Ich bin stärker als du!" Seine Oberlippe schob sich hoch und er bleckte die Zähne. "Jetzt vielleicht, Sakura." fauchte er. Sarkastisch lachte sie auf. "Und? Wie gefällt dir der Platz unter mir? Willst du dort bleiben? Du hast die gute Chancen hier wieder rauszukommen, wenn du dich ein wenig anstrengen würdest, weißt du?"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sie dich nicht einfach hinrichten? Verdammt Sasuke du bist der letzte Uchiha! Was glaubst du wie viel sie dafür geben würden das Sharingan zu erhalten?! Dafür nehmen sie sogar das Überleben eines arroganten Bastards in Kauf! Aber für wie lange noch?! Wenn du nur endlich den Mund aufmachen würdest! Irgendwann werden sie auch das Leid sein, glaub mir! Rede, verdammt noch Mal rede!" Sie war aufgestanden, auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihm die Box neben ihn auf das Bett geknallt. Er betrachtete ihre Aktionen stumm.

"Was überzeugt dich davon, dass wenn ich reden würde, ich wieder frei komme?" fragte er monoton. Sie erstarrte. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie mehr wusste als er annahm. Ja.

"Ich weiß von Itachi." flüsterte sie. Von einem Moment auf den anderen verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Maske. "Nein! Weißt du nicht!" knurrte er. "Doch!" antwortete Sakura schlicht. Seine Augen glühten vor Schmerz. Es war unglaublich wie sehr ihn sein Bruder aus der Verfassung bringen konnte. Selbst im Tod.

"Geh!" schrie er sie an. "Raus!" Sakura verschränkte die Arme.

"Nur wenn du das alles aufgegessen hast. Du willst etwas bestimmen Sasuke? Dann iss und ich werde gehen so wie du es willst." Sie starrten sich hasserfüllt an. "Iss!" befahl sie wieder.

Vielleicht war es sein Hunger. Vielleicht war es auch deshalb weil er einfach keinen Ausweg mehr sah, aber Sasuke nahm die Bentobox in seine Hand, fischte die zwei Stäbchen hervor und begann sich, ohne den Blick von ihren zu lösen, alles in sich hineinzustopfen. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit, war alles vertilgt und er warf ihr abwertend die Box vor die Füße.

"Du kannst nicht kochen." gab er eisig von sich. Sakura schnaubte. "Ach ja." zischte sie zornig und wühlte wieder in ihrer Tasche. Mit genau der gleichen abwertenden Bewegung warf sie ihm eine Rolle Verband und eine Tube vor seine Füße. "Noch etwas, dass du selbst machen kannst!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn drehte sie sich um und hämmerte gegen die Tür, damit die ANBU sie herauslassen konnten. Niemand von ihnen sagte ein Wort, bis Sakura die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie blickte in eine nervenzerreißende Zukunft. Sie würde sicher gehen, dass er jeden Tag aß. Jeden Tag. Kaum war sie bei den Gefängnispforten vorbeigegangen, zerschmetterte sie Felsen am Wegrand.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Hände an die Wand! Wir betreten nun deine Zelle."

Sasuke erhob sich widerwillig, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so wie er es am meisten hasste und legte seine Handflächen auf die schlecht verputzte hässliche Betonwand. Wäre er im Besitz seiner vollen Kräfte, könnte er sie einfach niederreißen. Doch Siegel und seine schwindende Kraft machten dies unmöglich. Grob wurde einer seiner Arme gepackt und hinter seinen Rücken gedreht.

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sie ihm fast die Arme dabei auskugelten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sich bereits daran gewöhnt. Hände fuhren in sein Haare und zerrten ihn herum. Ein ANBU marschierte vor ihm, zwei weitere hielten ihn in Schach, obwohl es, zu seinem eigenen Bedauern, nicht nötig war. Was hatten sie sich heute wieder für ihn ausgedacht? Er brannte regelrecht darauf.

Sollte er jemals die Möglichkeit erhalten, sie zu töten, er würde keine Sekunde zögern.

Sie passierten mehrere Türen bis sie an einer unscheinbaren Halt machten. Sofort wurde Sasuke hineingedrängt. Die Tür schloss sich.

"Bringt ihn da rüber." hallte eine gebieterische Stimme zu ihm herüber.

Er kannte sie. Die Gefängnisdirektorin. Nie hatte er es für möglich gehalten eine solche Frau kennenzulernen. Sie war pure Grausamkeit.

Unter den ANBU war sie bekannt als Königin Itami. Königin des Schmerzes.

Mit erhobenen Kinn trat Sasuke vor sie. "Wirst du reden?" Als Antwort spuckte er ihr vor die Füße, grinste. Sie nickte kalt. Ihre weißen, kurz geschorenen Haare, ihre schwarzen Augen, die sogar seine übertrafen, ihre statische Haltung, Sasuke hasste alles an ihr. Bis ins kleinste Detail. Sie schritt an ihm vorbei, rempelte ihn dabei an.

"Folge mir mein Junge." Ohne zu Überlegen ging Sasuke ihr nach. Jetzt konnte er ein Bett erkennen, es stand an der Wand des Raumes. Doch etwas stimmte damit nicht. Es fehlte die Matratze und die mittleren Bretter auf denen sie normalerweise vorzufinden war waren ebenfalls nicht vorhanden.

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er das Bett. Eines war sicher. Er würde darin nicht schlafen.

"Uchiha-san, lege dich auf das Bett. Auf den Bauch, sodass nur dein Brustbein und die Hälfte deiner Oberschenkel an den Querbalken aufliegen." Mit einem mehr als nur misstrauischen Blick auf die Gefängniswärterin, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Ungelenk nahm er die gewünschte Position ein.

Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt sie würde ihn auf irgendeine kranke Art und Weise vergewaltigen lassen, doch durfte er seine Kleidung anbehalten.

Seine mittlere Körperpartie hing an der offenen Stelle durch. Plötzlich spürte Sasuke Hände an den seinen und an seinen Füßen. Er wurde festgezurrt, so fest, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte.

"In der Regel überlebt man die zehnte Behandlung auf dem Bett nicht." erklärte sie ihm ohne den Hinweis auf Emotion. "Letzte Chance. Wirst du reden?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er zitterte. Er war ihnen vollkommen ausgeliefert, sollten sie beginnen, würde er es erst erfahren wenn er sie spüren konnte. Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, er hasste es.

"Nein." presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, kniff die Augen so fest zusammen und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor.

Egal was auch immer er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war tausendmal schlimmer.

Mit voller Wucht trat ihm jemand ins Kreuz. Er brüllte auf als sein gesamter Körper sich bog und er glaubte seine Wirbelsäule müsste brechen. Es gab kein Vor oder Zurück, nur Schmerz.

Der Fuß blieb, drückte ihn immer tiefer, dann verschwand er. Sasuke blieb in der Position wie er war.

Er hatte nicht die Kraft seinen Körper zu begradigen.

Kaum schien er richtig Luft zu bekommen rammte man ihm erneut ein Bein in den Rücken.

"Ab der dritten Behandlung und ohne ärztliche Versorgung steigt das Risiko der Querschnittslähmung um 70%." hörte er noch dumpf. Purer Schmerz nahm von ihm Besitz.

"Wir wissen dass du mehr über Itachi weißt. Rede." Doch selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte nicht.

Was sie da taten hatte nicht das Ziel ihn zum Reden zu bringen, das wusste er schon lange.

Sie wollten ihn gefügig machen, ihn brechen, ihn aus seinem eigenen Körper treiben.

Denn, Sasuke hatte bereits geredet. Sie wussten alles. Dass sie ihn zum Reden aufforderte war eine reine Formalität.

Wenn ein Mensch gefoltert wurde sagte er alles. Alles und mehr. Es gab keine Helden. Nur die nackte Angst vor Schmerzen. Man gestand alles. Zuerst hatte er auch geglaubt, er würde es durchhalten. Doch es war unmöglich gewesen.

Die Ältesten hatten beschlossen ihn zu töten. Nicht seinen Körper, sondern sein Ich. Sie wussten, dass wenn er jemals wieder herauskam, er sie umbringen würde.

Er hatte es ihnen persönlich gesagt. Dies war in ihren Augen die einfachste Lösung.

Was Sakura ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn am Leben hielten um seine Blutlinie fortzusetzen, wusste er schon lange.

Nur, was sie wollten war eine Blutlinie ohne Willen. Und dagegen würde er kämpfen. Bis zum Ende.

**Danke für's Lesen. Ich hoffe es hat euch "gefallen". Es handelt sich nicht umsonst um ein M-Rating. Reviews würden mich echt motivieren. Traut euch ruhig. Bitte, bitte, bitte!**

**Liebe Grüße TwitchingFingers**


	4. Chapter 4

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Verräter**

Der kleine Junge klammerte sich an seine Mutter. Sakura seufzte. "Es tut nicht weh", murmelte sie genervt. Seine Augen klebten an der Spritze in ihrer Hand. Als er zu wimmern begann, warf Sakura einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu seiner Mutter. "Kin! Lass Haruno-sama dir die Spritze geben! Sei ein mutiger Shinobi und streck deinen Arm aus."

"Sakura-chan?", tönte es plötzlich von der Tür. Die Kunoichi drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die, nur allzu bekannte, Stimme kam. "Naruto", grüßte sie ihn mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Kann ich rein?", fragte er und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.

Der kleine Kin hüpfte auf. Sein Gesicht hatte sich erhellt. Er strahlte regelrecht. Sakura musste lächeln und den Kopf schütteln. Naruto genoss seit dem Krieg mehr als nur Heldenstatus. Man vergötterte ihn. Der blonde Shinobi schlüpfte in den Raum und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er die Spritze in ihrer Hand sah. "Bah, Sakura-chan, du bist grausam!"

Sie rollte nur mit den Augen. "Sag Kin, dass es nicht wehtun wird!", verlangte sie mit stechenden grünen Augen. Zuerst kapierte er nicht, aber dann richtete er sich zu seine vollen Größe auf und verkündete mit kräftiger Stimme: "Kin, ein echter Held muss da durch! Oder willst du dass eine Mission daran scheitern könnte, weil du nicht geimpft bist?"

Es wirkte. Und wie es wirkte. Kin löste sich von seiner Mutter, so als wollte er seine Unabhängigkeit unter Beweis stellen und streckte mit unerschütterlicher Tapferkeit seinen Arm in die Richtung der pinkhaarigen Kunoichi. Noch konnte Sakura etwas Angst in seinen hellblauen Augen sehen, doch er zuckte nicht zurück als sie ansetzte.

Mit einer routinierten Bewegung versenkte Sakura die Nadel in seiner Armbeuge und drückte den Impfstoff hinein.

Bevor der Junge wusste, dass sie ihn gestochen hatte, war es auch schon vorbei.

"Fertig.", lachte sie und Kin hüpfte von der Bahre. Seine Mutter dankte ihr und Naruto überschwänglich und verließ glücklich das Behandlungszimmer.

"Harter Tag, was?", fragte Naruto, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zugegangen war. Sakura ließ sich erschöpft in ihren Drehstuhl zurückfallen und atmete tief ein. "Du hast keine Ahnung", sagte sie bitter und drückte ihre Finger gegen das Nasenbein. "Warum ich eigentlich hier bin…"

"Lass mich raten. Es ist wegen Sasuke? Hab ich Recht?", unterbrach sie ihn und fixierte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Schuldbewusst nickte er. "Naruto!" schnaubte sie und drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

"Wann lernst du endlich an etwas anderes zu denken?", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. "Heuchlerin!", antwortete er ihr knapp und imitierte dann ihre Stimme: "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Pass auf Sasuke-kun!"

Wütend drehte sie den Stuhl wieder in seine Richtung. Naruto bereute seine Aktion sofort. "Baka!", fuhr sie ihn an. Entschuldigend hob Naruto seine Handflächen. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, war nicht so gemeint."

"Also? Warum bist du hier?"

Ihr bester Freund ließ sich müde auf einen der Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.

"Die haben mich heute nicht zu ihm gelassen. Ich dachte, ich trainiere ein wenig mit ihm. Du weißt schon, seine Muskeln wieder dazu zu bringen sich aufzubauen, aber die Bastarde haben mir einfach den Weg versperrt! Verdammt noch Mal ich bin fast Hokage! Sakura-chan, wo bleibt da bitte der Respekt? Hokage!"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen betrachtete sie ihn. "Eben. Fast Hokage. Nur fast. Solange du deine Ausbildung nicht absolviert hast, haben die Ältesten das Sagen. Da wirst du dich fügen müssen."

Schmollend, verschränkte Naruto die Arme. "Und was jetzt?", fragte er.

"Glaubst du es ist was passiert?", fragte sie ungläubig. Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern, doch sie konnte sehen dass er ganz genau das glaubte.

Ja, Naruto ging fest davon aus und er würde nicht locker lassen, ehe sie beide nicht einen Plan hatte. Das war Naruto.

"Was schlägst du vor?", fragte sie schließlich, um ihn endlich das sagen zu lassen, was auf seiner Zunge brannte. Innerlich machte sie sich schon bereit ihn zu bremsen.

"Ist das nicht glasklar?", fragte er und stand auf, knallte seine Handflächen auf ihren Tisch, sodass einige Stifte hinunterkullerten. Ein wilder, entschlossener und leider auch abenteuerlustiger Blick ließ Sakura das Schlimmste befürchten.

"Wir brechen ein!", rief er und Sakura wurde bleich. Exakt. Genau das hatte sie von ihm erwartet.

"Naruto, das können wir nicht machen! Wenn sie uns erwischen, dürfen wir ihn überhaupt nicht mehr sehen! Willst du das?" Als er immer noch nicht den Funken von Abenteuer verschwinden ließ, setzte sie hinzu: "Wir sollten einfach abwarten. Vielleicht lassen sie nur dich nicht rein, weil sie wissen, dass du ihm helfen willst. Lass es mich besser noch Mal versuchen. Ok?"

Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Bah, Sakura-chan, du bist grausam!"

"Danke, dass du mitkommst", sagte Sakura und lächelte ihren ehemaligen Sensei von der Seite her an. Dieser nickte. "Kein Ding. Ich wollte sowieso vorbeischauen. Jetzt wo er wieder bei Verstand ist." Kakashi hustete.

"Na gut, Verstand würde ich es auch nicht nennen", ergänzte er noch. Sakura wusste nicht ob sie lachen sollte. Es klang schon ein wenig zu makaber.

Sie legten den Rest der Strecke schweigend zurück.

Es war ein kalter Novembertag. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und es würde schneien. Sakura hoffte jedenfalls darauf. Unter einer Schneedecke würde das immer noch mitgenommene Konoha bestimmt viel schöner aussehen. Der Gedanke an den vergangenen Krieg ließ sie immer noch eine Gänsehaut bekommen.

Nun rückten die Pfeiler, die das große Tor des Gefängnisses flankierten, in Sichtweite. Von allen Gebäuden Konohas, war das Gefängnis das Hässlichste. Sakura hatte es noch nie gemocht und jetzt mochte sie es noch viel weniger. Schließlich war dort Folter, wie im Großteil der Shinobiwelt, erlaubt.

Schon vom Weitem konnte sie die ANBUs sehen. Diesmal waren es drei. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in der Kunoichi breit. Aber warum? Es war gewiss nicht ungewöhnlich.

"Glaubst du auch das etwas passiert ist, Kakashi?", doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Mit dem Gefängnis hatte ich nie viel zu tun", sagte er schlicht und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

"Hey Leute! Wir wären hier um Sasuke Uchiha zu sehen", sagte er gelassen und schob sich seine Hände in die Taschen.

"Das ist leider zur Zeit nicht möglich", antwortete einer der ANBU, gedämpft durch die Maske.

"Ich bringe Arzneimittel", warf Sakura schnell ein und zeigte ihren offenen Beutel.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Stoff als sie sah, dass alle ANBUs den Kopf schüttelten. "Warum?", kam es von Kakashi.

"Das fällt nicht in euren Zuständigkeitsbereich. Uchiha Sasuke ist nicht zu besuchen, sollten sei beide nur wegen dem gekommen sein, können sie jetzt gehen."

"Ich will mit der Direktorin reden!", verlangte die Kunoichi. "Ich bin sein Medic-Nin! Uzumaki Naruto hat mich dieser Aufgabe zugeteilt!"

Genervt antwortete ein anderer ANBU: "Solange Uzumaki Naruto nicht Hokage ist haben die Gefängnisdirektorin und die Ältesten das Sagen über Uchiha."

"Dann bringt mich zu ihr!", fauchte Sakura, doch wieder bekam sie nur ein Kopfschütteln. Hilflos blickte sie zu Kakashi und bemerkte überrascht, dass sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt hatten. Also glaubte er jetzt auch, dass etwas passiert war?

Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf ihrer Stirn und in ihren Handflächen.

Was war passiert? Hatte er wieder Fieber? Schmerzen? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Hatten die Ältesten beschlossen ihn zu klonen, da er einfach nicht nachgab. Sakura würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er tatsächlich durch seine Sturheit sterben würde. Er konnte doch frei sein? Warum wehrte er sich immer noch? Es hatte keinen Sinn. Wollte er nicht auch, dass Konoha seinen Bruder Itachi aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sah?

Die Kunoichi spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. "Lass uns gehen Sakura", murmelte Kakashi und zog sie langsam zurück. Sie blieb stehen. "Ich will mit der Gefängnisdirektorin reden! Bevor ich das nicht gemacht habe, bewege ich mich keinen Millimeter!"

Sie konnte auch stur sein und das würden diese Bastarde nun erfahren!

"Sakura!", herrschte Kakashi sie an, doch seine ehemalige Schülerin hörte nicht auf ihn. "Bringt mich zu ihr!"

Überraschender Weise führte man sie nicht durch den Eingang des Gefängnisses, sondern in ein Nebengebäude auf dem ummauerten Gelände. Durch, mit Siegeln verstärkten, Stacheldrahtzaun konnte sie einige Gefangene ausmachen die sogar bei dieser Kälte nach den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen lechzten. Sakura konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Allein der Gedanke, so lange eingesperrt in diesen Mauern zu sein ließ ihren Kopf schwirren.

Es hatte gefühlte Ewigkeiten und einen halben Krieg gedauert, bis die ANBU endlich nachgegeben hatten.

Kakashi blieb an ihrer Seite. Entschlossen schritt Sakura aus. Sie würde keine Angst zeigen. Sie würde diesem Miststück nicht mit Respekt begegnen, wenn man es nicht einmal gegenüber von Naruto für nötig hielt.

Unwillkürlich suchte sie unter den Gefangenen, die sich draussen aufhielten, nach Sasuke, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends ausmachen.

"Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es Sasuke Uchiha nicht gestattet ist ins Freie zu gehen?", fragte Kakashi, als er ihre suchenden Augen bemerkte. "Nein" antwortete der ANBU knapp. Sakura musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um ihn nicht anzufauchen.

Es war alles so ungerecht! Natürlich hatte er schreckliche Verbrechen begangen, aber wer gab dann ihnen das Recht ihn wie ein Tier zu behandeln?

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung klopfte der ANBU, der sie geführt hatte, gegen eine große Tür aus Stahl.

In den Augen der Kunoichi war alles an diesem Ort hässlich. Ihnen wurde von einem weiteren ANBU geöffnet und sie stiegen über eine Wendeltreppe hinauf in den dritten Stock. Ungeduldig stampfte ihnen Sakura nach.

"Herein." tönte eine gebieterische Stimme und die Tür schwang auf.

Ohne auf ihre Begleiter zu achten schritt Sakura in das Büro der Gefängnisdirektorin.

"Direktorin, ich möchte überaus gerne den Grund erfahren, weshalb weder Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi und ich, Haruno Sakura, die Erlaubnis erhalten Uchiha Sasuke in seiner Zelle aufzusuchen!"

Sakura musste schlucken als die Frau ihren Blick erwiderte. So schwarze Augen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Es waren einfach nur Löcher. Selbst Sasuke hatte wenigstens eine Reflexion in den Seinen, doch diese Frau schien das Licht aufzusaugen.

"Der Medic-Nin?", fragte die Frau kalt, womit sie Sakura meinte.

Diese nickte. Vergaß dabei fast ihre Haltung zu wahren.

Umständlich schichtete die Direktorin ihre Papiere auf einen Stapel, räusperte sich. Man konnte fast eine Stecknadel fallen hören, so still war es in dem Raum geworden.

"Insasse Uchiha Sasuke ist zur gegebenen Zeit unabkömmlich. Zudem habe ich eine ausdrückliche Anweisung der Ältesten, niemanden, ich wiederhole, niemanden, der nicht von ihnen persönlich dazu berechtigt worden ist, ihn zu sehen, oder zu ihm zu lassen. Sie werden gewiss verstehen Haruno-san, dass mir bei den gegebenen Umständen die Hände gebunden sind. So Leid es mir tut Ihnen zu verweigern."

Es tat ihr nicht Leid. Kein Stück und sie gab sich auch nicht die geringste Mühe dies zu verstecken.

"Könnten wir den Grund für diese plötzliche Anordnung erfahren? Und weshalb ist Uzumaki Naruto nicht dazu berechtigt ihn zu sehen, wobei er doch Anwärter auf den Hokagetitel ist?", fragte Kakashi, bevor Sakura den Mund aufmachen konnte.

Die Direktorin legte ihre Fingerkuppen aneinander. "Uzumaki-san ist, wie schon erwähnten, Anwärter des Hokagetitels und nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht Hokage. Somit obliegt Uchiha Sasuke den Ältesten und wenn sie so wollen, auch mir. Um zu ihrer zuerst gestellten Frage zu kommen…"

Alle Muskeln in Sakuras Körper schienen sich anzuspannen, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie stellte fest, dass sie zitterte. Sie wollte dieser Frau wehtun. Sie wollte sie zerfetzen und zerreißen, ihr diese grauenhaften Augen ausstechen und zerquetschen. Mit bloßen Händen und mit purem, weiß-glühenden Zorn.

Denn, diese abscheuliche Frau lächelte!

"Es tut mir Leid, Hatake-san. Auch hier darf ich ihnen nicht aushelfen. Auch nicht mit Informationen."

Bevor Sakura explodieren konnte, packte Kakashi sie an den Oberarmen. "Beruhige dich", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch erhob sich. "Haruno-san, liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie und Hatake-san, mit dem genannten Insassen in einem Team waren?"

Kakashi zerrte Sakura aus den Raum, während sie "Ja!", fauchte.

Die Luft war geladen und alles was die Kunoichi spürte war blinde Mordlust.

"Ja! Wir waren ein Team! Ja, wir haben an der Seite des Verräters gekämpft! Damit sind wir auch Verräter nicht wahr?! Da wir an das Monster geglaubt haben! Nicht wahr?! Weil wir zu dumm waren um ihn aufzugeben! Weil wir unseren Freund nicht verraten haben! Weil wir an diese lächerliche Familie geglaubt haben!"

Noch nie hatte Sakura die Fassung so verloren wie jetzt. Noch nie.

Lächelnd sah die Direktorin ihr nach, als sie durch die Tür gezerrt wurde. Nun auch von einem ANBU.

"Ja, Haruno-san. Genau deswegen."

Keuchend drückte er sich gegen die Wand. So schnell war er schon lange nicht mehr gerannt. Doch es half nichts. Sakuras Schluchzer klangen ihm immer noch in den Ohren. Innerlich fluchend, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Naruto musste ihn von allen Gedanken und Sorgen frei kriegen. Nur mit klaren Kopf war die Sache, die er vorhatte möglich.

Sakura hatte er bei Hinata gelassen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass auch sie nichts tun konnte um Sakura zu beruhigen.

Er seufzte. So hatte er seine beste Freundin noch nie gesehen und so wollte er sie nie wieder sehen. Der Medic-Nin hatte um sich geschlagen, geweint, geflucht, gekreischt und geschworen "Das Miststück", "Die Schlampe" und was auch immer sie die Direktorin noch bezeichnet hatte, umzubringen.

Naruto musste handeln.

Oder auch Sakura würde der Rache verfallen.

Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke. Da standen sie. Drei ANBUs. Was der Hokageanwärter jetzt vorhatte, war reiner Wahnsinn, das wusstet er nur zu genau. Doch sollte er Hokage werden, wenn er nicht einmal einen Freund retten konnte? Naruto lächelte traurig, als er sich zurückerinnerte, wie er diese Worte zu Sasuke gesagt hatte, als er ihn das erste Mal nach drei Jahren wiedergesehen hatte.

Lange war es her.

Und doch, es hatte sich nichts geändert. Er hatte es, es bis heute nicht geschafft Sasuke zu retten. Nicht ein bisschen.

Gut, der letzte Uchiha war nun in Konoha, Zuhause, aber Naruto wusste, dass er damit den größten Fehler gemacht hatte, den er noch hätte machen können.

Aber hätte er wissen können, dass trotz allem, Sasuke so behandelt werden würde.

Schließlich hatte er mit ihm zusammen Madara getötet. Naruto hatte angenommen, damit wäre der Name des Uchihas wieder rein, doch hatte er sich getäuscht.

Verbittert betrachtete er die Wachen.

Egal was passieren würde, Naruto würde Sasuke da raus holen. Und wenn er es wieder riskierte einen Fehler zu machen! Sasuke würde dort keinen weiteren Tag verbringen! Keinen einzigen! Dann wurde er eben nicht Hokage.

Drauf geschissen!

Ein kurzer Stich in der Brustgegend, bei dem Gedanken, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Nein, Sasuke war es wert, war es schon immer wert gewesen. Er war der Erste, der Einzigste gewesen, der ihn so angenommen hatte wie er war. Zwar als einen Idioten, wobei er zugeben musste, dass bei seinem jüngeren Ich, dies sicherlich der Fall gewesen war, aber Sasuke hatte in ihm nie den Dämon gesehen wie alle anderen.

Sasuke hatte ihn vielleicht nicht gemocht, aber er hatte ihn nicht gehasst oder gefürchtet und das allein würde Naruto immer dankbar sein lassen. Für immer.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen formte er sein vertrautestes Jutsu.

Nein. Sasuke hatte ihn gemocht. Schließlich hatte er als Erster ihm bestätigt, dass sie beste Freunde waren.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien ein Kage Bunshin. "Du weißt was zu tun ist?" Sein Imitat verdrehte die Augen.

"Mann, vor weniger als drei Sekunden war ich noch du! Klar weiß ich was zu tun ist!" Der Original-Naruto presste die Lippen aufeinander, fing sich kurz bevor er antwortete. "Schön. Aber mach bloß kein Rasengan! Hörst du? Sonst könnte ich gleich ein Plakat malen wo drauf steht, dass ich Sasuke befreien werde!" Sein Doppelgänger warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Ich bin nicht so blöd wie ich aussehe. Klar?!" Empört richtete sich der junge Shinobi auf, doch der Kage Bunshin war schon davongesprungen.

"Ich nehm's dir echt nicht übel Sasuke." murmelte er zu sich selbst und richtete dann wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wachen.

Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und bevor sich Naruto fragen konnte, was zum Teufel sein Doppelgänger angestellt hatte, gerieten die ANBU in Aufruhr.

"Verdammt! Was war das?", rief einer. "Ich sehe nach Jungs!", kam es von einem anderen ANBU. "Fuck!", fluchte der Dritte.

Naruto machte sich bereit. Ohne ihn zu sehen flitzte der ANBU an ihm vorbei, auf die Ursache des Knalles zu. Der blonde Shinobi reagierte sofort. Gezielt schlug er den Mann bewusstlos. Er verlor keine Zeit und begann die Kleidung von dem Mann herunterzureißen. "Ihr ANBUs sinkt immer tiefer, wenn ihr mich fragt! Mit der Rückendeckung schafft man es doch nicht mal zum Chunin!", fluchte er und schlüpfte in den langen Mantel. Kurz zögerte er, dann zog er die Maske von dem Gesicht des Mannes.

Er war zutiefst erleichtert, als er sah, dass er ihn nicht kannte.

Getarnt als ANBU schleifte Naruto den Mann hinter einen der spärlichen Büsche. Lange würde er hier nicht unentdeckt bleiben, aber es musste reichen.

Gespielt gelassen schlenderte er zu den verbliebenen Wachen. "Und?" fragte einer von ihnen.

"Nichts", antwortete Naruto. "Nur wieder irgendwelche Kids. Ich sage euch die werden immer schlimmer!"

Die anderen entspannten sich zusehends.

"Puh, ich dachte schon, diese Haruno wäre das gewesen. Nach der Aktion heute, hatte ich das sogar erwartet! Die Frau war eine richtige Furie!" Narutos Zähne klackten aufeinander, sodass er nicht auf die Idee kam, den Mann zu beleidigen.

"Sie wäre kein schlechter Fang, würde ich sagen, wenn sie sich benehmen würde wie eine echte Frau."

Naruto konnte nicht mehr länger. "Leute! Seht mal!", rief er laut aus.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass dieser lächerliche Trick funktionieren würde, doch die Beiden drehten sich blitzschnell um. Der baldige Hokage stieß sich vom Boden weg, sprang in die Luft, drehte sich in eine Schieflage und rammte einem ANBU den Fuß, dem anderen seine Hand gegen den Pressurpunkt. Sie klappten augenblicklich zusammen und Naruto landete leichtfüßig hinter ihnen. "Scheiße! Und ich habe euch mal bewundert!" spottete er und mit einem Blick nach Links und Rechts zog er sie durch den Eingang des Gefängnisses. Drinnen spürte er wie sich sein Kage Bunshin, der für das Ablenkungsmanöver gesorgt hatte, sich wieder aufgelöst hatte.

"Fuck!", fluchte er als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Doppelgänger eine Seite der sechs-seitigen Ummauerung eingerissen hatte.

Wieder beschwöret er einen neuen Doppelgänger und zusammen zogen sie den verbliebenen Wachen die Mäntel und Masken aus. "Wenigstens ist es keiner den wir kennen", sagte sein Kage Bunshin. Naruto nickte. Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, was er getan hätte, wäre einer seiner Freunde unter den Masken gewesen.

Es schüttelte ihn kurz, dann nahm er seinem Imitat, der sich ebenfalls als ANBU verkleidet hatte, die letzte Uniform ab. Diese war für Sasuke.

"Gut, ich werde mich beeilen. Sieh zu, dass uns keiner auf die Schliche kommt!" Sein Doppelgänger nickte ungeduldig.

"Hol Sasuke da endlich raus!"

**Wie immer, vielen Dank für's Lesen und wenn ihr mir was sagen wollt, traut euch!**

**Ganz liebe Grüße**

**TwitchingFingers**


	5. Chapter 5

-DIsclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Bleibende Schäden**

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür und Sakura fuhr leicht zusammen. Sie war schon viel zu lange im Bad, als dass Hinata ihr abkaufen würde, sie würde noch duschen. Seufzend stemmte sie sich wieder auf die Beine. Weinen konnte so anstrengend sein.

Mit einem abwertenden Blick auf ihre rot verweinten Augen im Spiegel rief sie: "Augenblick noch Hinata. Ich komme."

Sie öffnete den Wasserhahn und spritzte sich kalte belebende Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht, dass im Vergleich dazu sich heiß anfühlte.

Es half nichts, doch Hinata hatte sie schon zuvor von der Seite kennenlernen müssen, die Sakura, so gut es eben ging, lieber vor anderen versteckte.

Von ihrer schwachen Seite.

Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft, bevor sie die Tür entriegelte und öffnete. Hinatas faszinierenden Augen blickten ihr entgegen. Sorge stand darin und Sakura schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihr auch Kummer bereitete.

Im ersten Moment wollte jede der beiden jungen Frauen, der jeweils anderen etwas sagen. Hinata wollte Sakura wahrscheinlich trösten und Sakura wollte Hinata wahrscheinlich versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch schlussendlich sagte niemand ein Wort.

"Hey Breitstirn!" Sakuras gesenkter Blick fuhr hoch. Ino.

Sie stand da mit verschränkten Armen, ihre blauen Augen ernst auf sie gerichtet und Sakura wusste, dass sie von ihr anders behandelt werden würde als von Hinata.

"Ich hab sie holen lassen Sakura-chan. Ich dachte es wäre-"

"Schon gut Hinata.", murmelte Sakura und setzte ihren Weg zum Sofa fort, wo sie sich erschöpft in dessen weiche Kissen fallen ließ. "Sag schon, was hast du mir zu sagen!", verlangte sie und schloss die Augen, lehnte dabei den Kopf zurück.

"Das ist erbärmlich Sakura! Einfach erbärmlich! Tut mir Leid wenn ich dir das sagen muss, aber einer muss es tun. Naruto kann man da nicht vertrauen, der ist genauso blind wie du und Hinata-", Ino warf der Hyuuga einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu dem sie schüchtern auswich. "Hinata ist für die Streicheleinheiten zuständig. Bei mir kannst du das nicht erwarten." Entschlossen trat sie vor ihre beste Freundin, die nun die Augen öffnete und zu ihr emporblickte. Sakuras Blick war nicht zu lesen.

"Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass er dich nicht verdient hat. Ich werde dir auch nicht sagen, dass du etwas Besseres verdient hast und ich werde dir auch nicht sagen, dass es da draussen den Einen gibt, der für dich bestimmt ist. Das kann dir jeder sagen und meint es doch nicht ernst. Ich sage dir einfach, dass du am Tiefpunkt angelangt bist."

Auf Sakuras Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln aus. "Danke Ino, das weiß ich nur zu gut selbst, aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich ihn immer noch liebe, dann bist du genauso naiv wie mein 12-jähriges Ich."

Ino lachte auf. Es war nicht so, dass Sakura ihr nicht Leid tat, aber Mitgefühl hatte in der Vergangenheit nichts bewirkt und sie war es Leid ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie immer zuließ, dass Sasuke alles kaputtmachte. Sie war es so verdammt Leid. "Gut. Ich fand sowieso, dass Besessenheit weitaus besser dafür passt."

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ließ sich die Blondine neben ihre beste Freundin fallen und überkreuzte die Beine. "Am liebsten würde ich ihn dir aus den Kopf prügeln, weißt du das?"

Hinata ließ sich auf Sakuras anderer Seite nieder, was ihr sagte, dass sie Ino beipflichtete, wenn man das mit dem Prügeln wegzählte. Es tat gut sie beide neben sich zu haben. Es beruhigte und spendete Kraft.

"Ich glaube- Ich denke, dass Naruto und mich, bezüglich Sasuke etwas verbindet. Etwas, dass es uns eben so schwer macht ihn aufzugeben. Wir beide haben immer nach seiner Anerkennung gelechzt. Immer. Zwar auf verschiedene Weisen, aber im Grunde war es das Gleiche. Naruto wollte von ihm als ebenbürtiger Gegner akzeptiert werden und ich-" Sakura lachte bitter auf. "Ich wollte ihm schlichtweg gefallen, ihm auffallen. Aber so dumm dieser Grund auch scheinen mag, ich hab mein halbes Leben danach ausgerichtet. Das hinterlässt eben seine Spuren. Bleibende Schäden, wenn man so will."

Allgemeines Schweigen trat ein, aber es tat Sakura unendlich gut diese Gedanken endlich auszusprechen, die sie seit ihrem Besuch bei der Direktorin nicht mehr losgelassen hatten. Sie wollte dass man verstand, dass es nicht blinde Liebe war, die sie, bezüglich Sasuke, ausrasten ließ. Sie wollte nicht mehr 12 sein. Auch nicht mehr 16.

"Bleibende Schäden hin oder her, er muss aus deinen Kopf, soviel ist klar!", herrschte sie Ino an. "Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen wie du in deinem Selbstmitleid zerfließt. Es ändert sich doch nichts! Nicht die Spur! Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, ich sperre dich für mehrere Tage in einen Raum mit ihm, damit du merkst, was für ein Fehler er wäre." Ino fuhr hoch, stellte sich genau vor Sakura und packte ihre Schultern. "Wach endlich auf!"

Der Riss auf der Decke sah aus wie ein Schwert. Wie lange hatte schon nicht mehr ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten. Der glatte, kalte Stahl, der sich wie ein verlängerter Arm verhielt. Hart und tödlich in seinen Händen, tanzend durch die Luft wirbelnd.

Sasukes Finger zuckten bei dem Gedanken. Was würde er dafür geben? Nein. Besser, was würde er dafür nehmen? Was würde er für Leben dafür nehmen? Das Gesicht der Gefängnisdirektorin tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er bleckte unwillkürlich die Zähne.

Sie waren alle so feig! Anstatt, dass sie ihn einfach töteten machten sie immer weiter. Jetzt lächelte er. Wie groß musste ihre Angst vor ihm sein? Auch wenn er hier vor sich hinvegetierte, sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Denn sie wussten, bei jedweder Gelegenheit, er würde sie umbringen und nun da sie ihn so leiden ließen, würde er genauso wenig Gnade zeigen. Nicht den Hauch.

Sasuke rutschte ein Stück hin und her und zischte über den Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäule. Fluchend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

Und wenn sie ihm alle Knochen brachen, er würde einen Weg finden!

Plötzlich klackerte es an der Tür. Der Körper des Uchihas spannte sich sofort an, zuckte vor dem darauffolgenden Schmerz.

War es bereits Morgen? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. War es schon wieder Zeit für eine weitere Befragung? Ihm kamen die Abstände dazwischen immer kürzer vor. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Die Frage war nur, wie sollte er nun aufrecht diese verdammte Zelle verlassen, wenn er kaum Gehen konnte. Dieses elende Pack würde ihn halb tragen müssen und das war bei Weitem schlimmer als auf dem "Bett" zu liegen.

Bevor er jedoch von dem Gedanken an die letzte Befragung erschaudern konnte ertönte ein Laut, als würde das Schloss der Tür zerschlagen werden. Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tür, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Was war da los? War das eine psychische Folter? Was bezweckte diese?

Die Tür schwang auf und ein verschwommenes Orange schlüpfte blitzschnell in die Zelle. Augenblicklich war die Gefängnistür geschlossen und an sie gepresst, keuchend und grinsend , lehnte Naruto.

"Na Teme, überrascht?"

Sasuke starrte ihn einfach nur aus leeren Augen an. Was sollte er auch tun. Sich freuen?

"Beweg dich! Wir brechen aus! Jetzt!" Naruto sprühte nur so vor Energie, das Adrenalin schoss ihm durch die Adern und er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Er fragte sich warum sich Sasuke einfach nicht bewegte, warum er ihm nicht wenigstens eine beißende Antwort entgegenwarf. Mit energischen Schritten war er nun an die Pritsche herangetreten. Sasuke konnte sehen wie sich in seinem Blick etwas veränderte, je näher er trat. "Verdammt, Sasuke, die Idioten werden nicht ewig-" Narutos Augenbrauen fuhren zusammen. "Du kannst dich nicht bewegen?", fragte er schließlich atemlos.

Es war so demütigend. Vor dem blonden Idioten dazuliegen wie ein totes Stück Fleisch, nicht fähig zu sein ihm eine reinzuhauen. Unerträglich. Für Sasuke war es schlichtweg unerträglich.

Narutos Fäuste zitterten als er sie so fest zusammenballte, dass seinen Nägel in die Haut schnitten. "Du kannst dich nicht bewegen." Sogar seine Stimme zitterte. Mit einem Mal hatte er Sasukes Schultern gepackt und hochgezogen. Der Uchiha unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei um sich nicht noch weiter die Blöße zu geben. Warum ließ man ihn nicht einfach in Würde sterben?

Nun saß er aufrecht, gestützt von Naruto auf der Pritsche, das Gesicht verzerrt. Doch Naruto konnte es nicht mehr sehen, denn er hatte hastig eine ANBU Maske darüber geschoben. Er fluchte nebenbei die schlimmsten Verwünschungen gegen die Ältesten, doch das hieß nur, dass ihm nicht die gewöhnlichen Versprechungen einfielen die er normalerweise von sich gab. Wurde Sasuke etwas Zeuge wie Naruto seinen Glauben an sich selbst verlor? Was für ein erbärmlicher Lohn für die Schwäche, die der Uchiha preiszugeben hatte.

Mehr schlecht als recht wickelte Naruto einen ANBU Mantel um die Schultern Sasukes und begann ihn weiter hochzuziehen. Auf die Beine. Die Beine die nicht gehorchen wollten.

"Scheiße!", fluchte er als er merkte, dass die Flucht nicht so verlaufen würde wie es ursprünglich geplant gewesen war. "Sag wenigstens was!", fuhr in Naruto schließlich an, während er ihn zur Tür manövrierte. "Zeig wenigstens, dass du am Leben bist, verdammter Teme!"

Doch Sasuke konnte nur mehr an eines denken. Er war im Begriff auszubrechen. Er konnte endlich töten.

Die Luft anhaltend drückte Naruto sich mit Sasuke an die Wand. Er hatte Stimmen und Schritte gehört und er wusste, dass bei Sasukes Verfassung, sie ihnen die Rolle als ANBU nicht abkaufen würden. Fahrig blickte er sich nach einem Versteck oder einem Fluchtweg um. Innerlich aus Verzweiflung fluchend beschloss er wieder in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der sie gerade wieder gekommen waren. Vielleicht konnten sie dort irgendwo sich verstecken. Entschlossen zerrte er den Uchiha mit sich und schrak auf als dieser gequält aufstöhnte über die plötzliche Bewegung. Naruto konnte sich nicht entscheiden wie er zu fühlen hatte. Es war zu viel.

"Komm schon!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und sie schafften es mit einem ordentlichen Tempo den Gang zurück.

Die Schritte kamen näher.

Narutos freie Hand packte jede Türklinke die er kriegen konnte, doch keine gab unter seinem Rütteln nach. Sollte er es riskieren und sie aufbrechen? Was wenn ein Siegel darauf lag? Er hatte schon enorme Schwierigkeiten mit dem an Sasukes Zelle gehabt bis er endlich herausgefunden hatte wie es funktionierte.

"Da!" kam es gepresst von dem jungen Mann den er zu stützen hatte. Perplex folgte der Hokage-Anwärter der schwachen, zeigenden Hand. die auf eine Tür zeigte. "Der Raum ist leer."

Naruto rannte jetzt. Er spürte nur zu genau dass sie bald gesehen werden würden. War sich Sasuke sicher? Bevor er sich noch weiter fragen konnte, stolperte Sasuke über seine zitternden Füße. Naruto schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihn davor zu bewahren hinzufallen, doch das spielte keine Rolle.

Denn Sasuke brüllte auf vor Schmerz.

Alle Haare auf Narutos Körper standen zu Berge. Der Schrei war so furchtbar und so gefährlich zugleich! Das ganze Gefängnis musste sie hören!

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überprüfen. Jemand war genau hinter ihnen und nun würde dieser Jemand wissen dass sie da waren. Nicht wer sie waren, doch die Sache war klar, dass dieser Schrei verdächtig war. Naruto rammte seine freie Schulter gegen die Tür. Er hatte genug Chakra verwendet, sodass sie nachgab. In der Eile verlor er die Balance und sie beide fielen nach vorne in den dunklen Raum. Dumpf landeten sie auf dem Boden. Der Hokage-Anwärter verlor jedoch keine Zeit mehr, rappelte sich auf und zerrte Sasukes gesamten Körper über die Türschwelle. Verzweifelt packte er die Tür und schlug sie zu. Da er jedoch nicht die Klinke zu fassen bekam, klemmte er sich die Finger ein. Verbissen unterdrückte er einen Schrei. Sein Blick fiel durch den verbliebenen Spalt. ANBUs. Zwei an der Zahl. Sie rannten auf die Kreuzung der Gänge zu an der sich auch die Tür befand, die Naruto immer noch umklammerte. Er wagte es nicht seine Finger zurückzuziehen und betete, sie würden sie übersehen.

Sein Herz pochte als wolle es zerspringen, ein Atem wusste nicht ob er aussetzen, oder wie wild Luft in seine Lungen pumpen sollte. Seine andere Hand krallte sich in das T-shirt von Sasuke, der reglos neben ihm lag. Offensichtlich bewusstlos.

Die ANBU hatten die Kreuzung erreicht.

"Wohin?!", fragte einer hastig und ihre Köpfe drehten sich fahrig in die möglichen Richtungen.

Warum konnten sie nicht einfach weiterlaufen? Warum standen sie nur wenige Meter von Narutos verräterischen, zitternden Fingern entfernt? Ein Krampf breitete sich dort aus und Naruto biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Hey!", rief ein ANBU. "Du da!"

Narutos Herz setzte aus. Das war's. Es war vorbei. Er hatte versagt. Schon wieder. Sie würden Sasuke nun endgültig umbringen und er würde dabei zusehen müssen. Hilflos.

"Hast du auf den Weg hierher etwas bemerkt?", hörte er die typischen gedämpften Stimmen der ANBUs.

"Nein, aber die Mauer wurde an einer Stelle eingerissen. Königin Itami hat eine Durchsuchung der Zellen verordnet!"

Naruto konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte nicht ihn gemeint! Sie hatten ihn nicht entdeckt! Es war lediglich eine weitere Wache auf die Kreuzung hinzugekommen. Fassungslos starrte er mit angehaltenem Atem auf den staubigen Boden. Hatten sie noch eine Chance?

"Dann mal los! Starten wir mit Sektor C, damit wir die S-Klasse-Nins als erste durchhaben!" Zustimmung machte sich breit und die Drei rannten in die Richtung von der Naruto wusste, dass sie zu Sasukes Zelle führte.

Es ging weiter.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste warf er sich Sasuke über die Schultern, riss die Türe auf und rannte so schnell er nur konnte Richtung Ausgang. Es war als würden sie fliegen, so kurz berührten seine Füße den Boden.

Dann sah er ihn. Einen weiteren ANBU. Schlitternd kam er vor ihm zum Stehen.

"Ein Gefangener hat ihn verletzt! Ich bringe ihn ins Krankenhaus!", plapperte Naruto verzweifelt und hoffte man würde ihm glauben.

"Vom Original erwartet man eindeutig zuviel", lautete die gedämpfte Antwort und in dem Moment als Naruto begriff, verpuffte die Person vor ihm und auf dem Boden landeten der ANBU Mantel mitsamt der Maske.

"Verdammt! Ich halte das nicht mehr durch!", fluchte und schimpfte er mit sich selbst und damit indirekt mit dem Kage Bunshin der ihn fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr.

Naruto rannte weiter.

Durch die Tür.

Hinaus ins Licht.

Sasuke auf dem Rücken.

In die Freiheit.

Mit Sasuke.

"Was läuft jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Naruto?", fragte Sakura. Sie hielt die Stille nicht mehr aus die Ino zurückgelassen hatte. Schweigend hatten sie zusammen gesessen, jede mit einer Schüssel Ramen vor sich auf dem Tisch.

Hinata hatte Sakura einfach welche gekocht. Ohne zu Fragen, da sie wusste, dass sie Nein sagen würde, doch sie hatte gewusst, dass Sakura nicht Nein sagen würde, würde sie ihr einfach eine Schüssel vor die Nase hinstellen. Wenn auch nur aus purere Höflichkeit, Sakura hatte begonnen zu Essen.

Die Hyuuga-Erbin lief knallrot an bei der intimen Frage und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig sich nicht an der heißen Suppe zu verschlucken. "Wie, wie kommst du darauf, Sakura-chan?" keuchte sie und wedelte mit der Hand Luft gegen ihr Gesicht, da es plötzlich unerträglich heiß wurde.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue deutete Sakura auf die Schüssel vor ihr. "Es ist so offensichtlich Hinata. Auch wenn ihr euch nur heimlich trefft, ich bin nicht blind, weißt du?"

Hinata hickste und wurde nur noch röter.

"Also?", fragte Sakura, um sie noch weiter zu drängen.

"Es- Also, wir- Ich-" Gedemütigt vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Nun, da sie nicht mehr in die Augen des Medic-Nins sehen musste begann sie endlich zu sprechen.

"Er fragt mich manchmal, ob wir zusammen etwas unternehmen wollen. Seit dem Krieg- Seit ich ihm gesagt habe- Also, als P-" Hinata zog ihre Hände zurück und blickte Sakura nun direkt in die Augen.

"Er sieht mich endlich Sakura-chan!"

Sakura schluckte. Das Gesicht, das Hinata machte, es war unglaublich. Wunderschön. Sie strahlte, ohne zu lächeln. Ihre Augen leuchteten noch mehr als jemals zuvor und Sakura war sich nicht sicher ob ihr der Anblick wehtat, oder sie wärmte.

Naruto sah sie nun endlich. Er sah endlich dieses Mädchen, das immer zu ihm gestanden hatte, auch wenn er keinen blassen Schimmer davon gehabt hatte.

Hinata hatte ihn verdient. Und Naruto hatte sie verdient.

Es war gut, dass Naruto sie, was die Liebe betraf, aufgegeben hatte.

So viel besser.

Hinata bemerkte Sakuras versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck und sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Sakura fühlte sich so elend. Warum war sie nur so egoistisch? Hinata hatte ein Recht sich zu freuen!

Der Medic-Nin öffnete den Mund, formte die Worte um sich zu entschuldigen, als es plötzlich hart gegen die Tür hämmerte.

Die beiden jungen Frauen fuhren alarmiert hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Verdammt noch Mal! Macht die Scheiß-Tür auf!" drang es an ihre Ohren.

"Naruto", flüsterte Sakura.

"Naruto-kun", wisperte Hinata.

Beide rannten in den Vorraum, rissen die Eingangstür auf.

Hinata piepste erschrocken auf, doch Sakura starrte nur auf den jungen blonden Mann der eine leblose Gestalt über die Schulter geworfen hatte.

"Ich hasse dich!", fauchte Sakura.

**Juhuuuuu! Nächstes Kapitel ist raus! Hab' doch etwas Zeit gefunden und da ich auch noch etwas Vorarbeit geleistet habe, könnt ihr schon heute weiterlesen. **

**Hoffe es gefällt euch. **

**Ich hoffe auch, dass mein fies gewählter Titel und die kleine Verfolgungsjagd im Gefängnis, euch ein wenig geschockt haben. Ich will ja, dass ihr mitfühlt.**

**Wie ihr wisst, Reviews sind die Dinge die mich antreiben :)**

**Und ein richtig dickes Danke an die vielen, bisher geschriebenen! **

**Liebe Grüße Papaver**


	6. Chapter 6

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto.

**Bleib**

Zusammen mit Hinata schleppte Naruto den bewusstlosen Uchiha in das Wohnungsinnere. Sakura blieb stehen, sah ihnen einfach nur nach.

"Sakura-chan! Bitte!", brüllte Naruto dann aus dem Wohnzimmer als er merkte, dass sie ihnen nicht gefolgt war.

Wie in Trance setzte sie sich in Bewegung, blieb im Türbogen, der den Vorraum von dem kleinen Wohnzimmer trennte, stehen. Mit leerem Blick sah sie zu wie Naruto seinen besten Freund auf die Kissen bettete. Sasuke war bewusstlos und rührte sich nicht. Hinata, die nun dazu verdammt war nicht helfen zu können, warf Sakura einen besorgten Blick zu.

Sakura war sich nicht sicher was sie in diesem Moment fühlte. Nicht im Geringsten.

"Sakura-chan!", knurrte Naruto sie nun an, seine Stimme zitterte vor Verzweiflung. "Bitte hilf ihm! Bitte!"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen folgte sie seinem Flehen und ließ sich auf ihre Knie vor ihrem ehemaligen Teamkameraden nieder. Naruto stand dicht hinter ihr. Sie konnte seine Frustration, Wut und Trauer spüren. Langsam hob sie ihre Hände und befahl ihrem Chakrafluss sich in ihnen zu konzentrieren. Mit einem Mal leuchteten ihre Hände grün auf und berührten vorsichtig Sasukes Oberkörper.

Irgendwas stimmte einfach nicht.

Wie immer, wenn die heilende Kraft durch ihre Finger kribbelte, vergaß Sakura wer dort vor ihr lag. Sie hatte es sich antrainiert Medic-Nin zu sein wenn sie einer sein musste. Es zählte nun nicht wen sie da heilte, es zählte nur, dass sie heilte. Dies hatte sie sich mit dem Verlauf des Krieges angeeignet und sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, einer der kleinen Widerstände zu sein, die dem Tod die Stirn boten.

Auch jetzt, wo Sasuke vor ihr lag, konnte sie sich auf ihre Arbeit fokussieren.

Doch konnte auch ihre Professionalität sie nicht davor bewahren, dass sie erschrocken die Luft einsog, als sie spürte, dass der Schaden an der Wirbelsäule lag. Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen brachte sie ihr Chakra dazu, Sasukes Wirbeln abzutasten. Am Rist beginnend, arbeitete sie sich vor bis sie erkannte, dass der Bruch sich in der Mitte befand.

"Zwei Wirbelbrüche, mehrere Blutergüsse und extreme Prellungen", beantwortete sie knapp Narutos stumme, verzweifelte Fragen. "Sein Rückenmark scheint einigermaßen in Ordnung zu sein. Wir müssen ihn umdrehen. Aber leg ihn auf den Boden! Seine Wirbelsäule muss so gerade wie nur möglich sein. Vorsichtig!"

Naruto gehorchte sofort und führte ihre Anweisungen genauestens aus. Sakura sah dabei zu, rutschte auf Knien wieder an Sasukes Seite. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte sie ihr Notfall-Kunai aus ihrer Rocktasche geholt und schnitt routiniert den Stoff des T-shirts der Länge nach auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment verlor sie ihre Routine.

Vor ihr lag Sasuke und sein Rücken hatte keine normale Farbe mehr. Er war übersät mit schrecklichen Ergüssen. Von dunkel-violett bis gelb prangten Hämatome ihr entgegen, wie sie, sie nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und Sakura arbeitete in einem Krankenhaus. Einem Krankenhaus, das Shinobis behandelte und nicht nur Zivilisten. Noch dazu lag ein Krieg hinter ihr, indem sie hauptsächlich schwerverwundete Krieger hatte heilen müssen.

Was hatten sie nur mit ihm gemacht? Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein? Sie hatte gedacht man behandle ihn wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, doch nun wurde ihr klar, dass er, für Konoha, noch weit weniger war. Er war ein Fehler. Schlicht und einfach ein Fehler, den man ausmerzen musste. Den man zerstören musste.

Mit allen Mitteln

Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen an seiner Rückenmitte entlang, über die einzelnen Wirbelstücke und Bandscheiben und betäubte einige der Nerven um besser arbeiten zu können.

"Hast du mich deswegen zu Hinata gebracht?", fragte sie monoton. "Damit du Sasuke, nachdem du ihn befreit hast zu mir bringen kannst, ohne dass wir vorzeitig von den ANBUs gestört werden?"

"Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Sakura-chan, aber du willst ihm doch auch helfen, oder?", seine Stimme klang so bedrückt, dass Sakura sich auf die Zunge beißen musste.

"Natürlich will ich ihm helfen, nur…" ihre Augen huschten zu Sasukes Gesicht, dass so überraschend friedlich aussah. "Er lässt sich nicht helfen", beendete sie den Satz.

Nun war sie mit ihren Händen an den Brüchen angelangt, deren Ursache stumpfe und brutale Gewalteinwirkung war und die Kunoichi wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie ihm diese Verletzungen beigebracht hatten. Tiefes Mitleid machte sich in ihr breit und sie ließ es zu. So wie er eben vor ihr lag. Bewusstlos, hilflos und verletzt, konnte sie ihn nicht hassen.

Ihn zu hassen war generell schwerer, auch wenn er ihr immer genug Gründe dafür gegeben hatte.

Mit ein wenig Anstrengung pumpte sie die nötige Dosis in seinen Körper, dirigierte die Nervenbahnen und den Blutkreislauf um den Heilungsprozess der Knochen zu beschleunigen. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass sein Rückenmark intakt war.

Im Wohnzimmer war es totenstill.

Hinata war lautlos an Narutos Seite getreten und hatte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt. Seufzend zog Naruto sie näher, umarmte sie fest.

Sakura hatte während sie arbeitete die Augen geschlossen.

Schließlich sah sie mit ihren Händen und Chakra.

Doch nun öffnete sie, sie wieder und wieder wanderten die grünen Augen zu seinem Gesicht.

Sasuke blickte zurück.

Stumm hatte er seine tiefschwarzen Augen ein Stück weit geöffnet, ohne ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Sakura hielt seinen Augen stand, sagte ebenfalls kein Wort. Ihre Hände bewegten sich von allein und heilten Stück für Stück an den zersplitternden Knochen.

Sasuke sah sie einfach nur an. Ohne Emotion, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, was er gerade dachte. Aber er lebte. Und das bedeutete alles.

Bei dem Gedanken brach die Kunoichi den Augenkontakt und biss sich hart auf die Lippen. Warum hatte er diese Macht über sie? Selbst jetzt, wo er der Schwächere war, wo er zu Boden gestreckt war.

"Er ist wach!", rief Naruto hinter ihr aus und kniete sich sofort neben sie, zog dabei Hinata mit sich, die geschockt nach Luft schnappte. Wieder riskierte Sakura einen Blick und sah wie Sasukes Augen Naruto fixierten. Immer noch glatt und blank.

"Teme!", murmelte Naruto lächelnd. "Verdammt noch mal Sasuke, was machen wir mit dir mit!"

"Was jetzt Naruto?", unterbrach Sakura seine Glückseligkeit mit eiserner Stimme. "Du weißt, dass du uns alle in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast! Nicht nur dich, Sasuke und mich, sondern auch Hinata! Wie konntest du nur so verantwortungslos sein?! Was zum Teufel sollen wir jetzt machen?!" Sie klang bei weitem nicht so wütend wie sie gewollt hatte. Ihre Stimme zitterte als sich die Angst breit machte. Kalte, nackte Angst.

Sasukes Knochen würden heilen und durch ihre Hilfe würde er auch bald wieder Gehen können bis sie sich vollends regeneriert hatten. Normalerweise würde er weitere Tage eine Behandlung dieser Art brauchen. Das würde den Heilungsprozess enorm beschleunigen. Der Medic-Nin schätzte den Zeitraum auf zwei Tage. Doch was nützte es, wenn er wieder dorthin kam? Wenn sie wieder keinen Zutritt zu ihm bekam? Es war aussichtslos. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr dummer blonder Freund damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm die Wirbelsäule komplett zerstören und mit ihr das Rückenmark. Sie würden ihn lähmen.

Sakura öffnete den Mund um ihren Ärger loszulassen, doch Naruto war schneller.

"Ich werde mit ihm Konoha verlassen, Sakura-chan."

Seine Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe und sie konnte sogar Sasukes Muskulatur spüren, wie sie sich anspannte.

"Was?!" fuhr sie ihn fassungslos an und unterbrach den Chakrafluss. Für heute hatte sie getan was sie konnte. Würde sie weitermachen, würde sie es riskieren, dass die Knochen falsch zusammenwuchsen.

"Du hast mich verstanden Sakura-chan", antwortete Naruto entschieden. "Es ist bereits beschlossen und vorbereitet. Ich werde mit ihm gehen."

Nicht nur sie schüttelte den Kopf, auch Hinata gab stummen Widerstand und drückte sich dabei fest gegen Naruto.

"Bitte Naruto-kun! Bitte nicht!"

Sakura war da anders: "Nein! Nein, das wirst du nicht! Du wirst nicht gehen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Nur über meine Leiche! Wenn Kakashi-" Sakura stutzte, drehte dann ihren Kopf zu Hinata.

"Hinata, hol Kakashi!"

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ließ sie von ihrer Arbeit aufschauen.

"Herein!", lautete ihr knapper Befehl.

Die Tür schwang auf, doch die Direktorin bemerkte das Zögern in der Bewegung.

Es war also jemand entkommen. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nur zu genau wusste wer.

Zwei ANBUs betraten den Raum. Ihre Köpfe waren gesenkt und erinnerten sie an räudige Hunde.

"Direktorin. Es ist jemand entkommen", presste einer der Beiden schließlich zwischen den Zähnen und hinter der Maske hervor. Kalt musterte sie die Gestalten vor ihr, von oben bis unten. Sie wollte nicht daran glauben. Sie wollte nicht, dass er weg war, dass er ihr entkommen war.

"Wer?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Der Raum wurde zur Eishöhle. Sie hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, diese erbärmlichen Idioten würden ihr einen anderen Namen sagen. Irgendeinen.

Sasuke war etwas Besonderes. Jemanden wie ihn zu foltern, nein, zu studieren, gab ihr etwas, etwas, dass sie noch nie bei anderen Gefangenen verspürt hatte. Zu wissen wie er funktionierte, es war berauschend.

Gebeutelt von seiner Vergangenheit. Getrieben von einer Besessenheit, schon im Kindesalter. Traumatisiert durch seinen Fehlern, die er von Intrigen geleitet, begangen hatte.

Und doch, schien in ihm immer noch etwas zu brennen. Etwas hielt ihn am Leben und Königin Itami wollte erfahren was es war. Sie wollte auch erfahren was an ihm dafür verantwortlich war, das trotz seines Verrates, der Hokage Anwärter und diese Medic-Kunoichi immer noch an ihm festhielten.

Konnte Freundschaft so stark sein?

Nein. Irgendwas war anders an ihm und auch sie selbst war von diesem Irgendwas fasziniert.

Es faszinierte sie wie er ihr jedes Mal vor die Füße spuckte, wie er sie jedes Mal von oben herab angrinste, wie er schrie wenn sie die Foltermethoden an ihm ausprobieren konnte, die normalerweise in Konoha nicht zugelassen wurden. Sie hatte, dank den Ältesten, freie Hand. Es faszinierte sie wie stur ein Mensch sein konnte. Zwar hatte er bereits alles erzählt, doch seine Psyche, sein Verstand krallte sich noch mit aller Verzweiflung an ihn, ließ ihn nicht los.

Sie wusste sie war so kurz davor gewesen.

Während sie darüber nachdachte wies sie die ANBUs an.

"Fangt bei seinen Freunden an. Bringt ihn mir lebend. Ich will ihn wiederhaben!"

Ihre Worte klangen, als würde sie, sie in Trance aussprechen.

Sie wollte ihn wiederhaben.

Sie war so kurz davor gewesen.

"Er ist schon da. Und Hinata und Sai auch", sagte Naruto mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sie waren an ihrem ehemaligen Trainingsplatz angekommen. Naruto trug Sasuke wieder auf dem Rücken und folgte Sakura zu dem Treffpunkt, den sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Sensei vereinbart hatten.

Naruto hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, doch Sakura hatte ihn damit erpresst, dass sie noch etwas bei ihm gut hatte, nach dem er sie alle in Gefahr gebracht und von ihr verlangt hatte Sasuke zu heilen.

Es hatte dankenswerter Weise funktioniert.

Nun konnte sie auch das Chakra der anderen spüren und sie war erleichtert. Je mehr Leute, desto besser. Es würde es einfacher machen, ihrem besten Freund diese Idee aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Er durfte nicht gehen! Sasuke hatte sie schon verlassen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen wenn er auch noch gehen würde. Das Band zu ihm hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr verstärkt, dass sie wagte zu behaupten, einen Bruder zu haben. Doch wenn er gehen würde? Wie Sasuke?

Warum ließen die Beiden sie immer zurück? Schon damals, als Team 7 noch existiert hatte. Sie musste immer zurückbleiben. Weil sie nicht mehr konnte als das. Weil sie schwach war.

Sakura unterdrückte ihre Verzweiflung, die in ihr aufkam und rannte weiter zu der Lichtung im Wald, die ihnen für einen kurzen Zeitraum Schutz bieten sollte. Das Dorf wimmelte von ANBUs.

Manchmal hatten sich ihre Trainingskämpfe, im Eifer des Gefechts, hierher, auf die besagte Lichtung, verschoben. Davon zeugten die vielen Kerben in den Bäumen und Krater im Boden.

Kakashi erwartete sie mit aalglattem Blick, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. Rechts, neben ihm, lehnte Sai an einem Baumstamm und beobachtete sie aufmerksam, jedoch ohne seine glatte Fassade bröckeln zu lassen. Links von ihm stand Hinata. Sakuras Herz bekam einen Stich bei dem Blick, den Hinata, Naruto entgegenwarf. Schmerz lag darin und Angst. Angst davor ihn, nun da er sie endlich "sah", aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sakura konnte sich nur zu gut in sie hineinfühlen.

Nein. Doch nicht. Sasuke hatte nie ihre Zuneigung zu ihm erwidert. Er hatte sie nie gesehen.

Kurz wagte es Sakura einen Blick zu ihm zu werfen.

Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht passte, getragen zu werden. Fast hätte sie missbilligend den Kopf geschüttelt, als sie plötzlich sah, wie Sasuke den Kopf hob.

Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Es war Nacht und er war voller Sterne. Eine glasklare, kalte Novembernacht. Sakura holte tief Luft als sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Uchihas veränderte.

Er genoss die Nacht. Er genoss die Freiheit. Er lebte wieder.

Wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

Der Uchiha trug nun ein langarmiges Sweater und darüber den typischen Ninja-Mantel, den sie sich alle übergeworfen hatten. Beide Kleidungsstücke die er nun trug gehörten Naruto. Dieser hatte nämlich etliche Vorbereitungen zur Flucht getroffen und sämtliches Zeug in Schriftrollen versiegelt. Darunter auch Kleidung.

Als sie endlich keuchend vor ihnen Halt machten, begegnete der Hokage-Anwärter, dem Blick seines Senseis mit wilder Entschlossenheit. Er würde Sasuke nicht ausliefern. Nie mehr.

Kakashi sah es und er fragte sich ob er es schaffen konnte seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu überzeugen, das, wie in der Vergangenheit oft genug bewiesen worden war, kein leichtes Unterfangen war.

"Sensei, ich-"

"Nein Naruto!", unterbrach ihn Kakashi sofort.

Narutos freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

"Lass mich runter!"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Sasuke, der zum ersten Mal seit der Flucht gesprochen hatte. Vorsichtig ließ Naruto ihn zu Boden gleiten, bereit, ihn sofort zu stützen, sollte er nicht stehen können. Sasuke schwankte bedenklich, doch schaffte es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aufrecht zu bleiben.

Er weigerte sich hinzusetzen.

Kakashi wandte sich nach einer Weile wieder an Naruto. "Solltest du versuchen mit ihm zu fliehen, werde ich zu den ANBUs gehen. Es ist dumm Naruto und das weißt du!"

Narutos Kopf wirbelte herum und strafte ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick. "Das wirst du nicht wagen! Du-"

"Ich führe nur meine Pflichten als Shinobi aus. Ich beschütze Konoha. Und du, solltest das auch tun! Vor allem in deiner derzeitigen Position!", fuhr er ihm dazwischen.

"Verdammt noch Mal wovon redest du?! Ich gebe einen Scheiß darauf, Hokage zu sein, wenn ich das heißt, zuzusehen wie er verreckt!", fauchte Naruto und man sah, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und er würde Kakashi angreifen. Nur der eine Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen bringen würde.

Doch Kakashis Worte hatten Sakura etwas vor Augen geführt, das sie so noch nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Bisher hatte sie das Fortgehen von Naruto nur von ihrer egoistischen Sichtweise betrachtet. Doch nun wurde ihr mit einem Schlag klar, wie viel auf dem Spiel stand, sollte Naruto das Leben eines Nuke-Nins antreten.

"Naruto, wenn du gehst, wird Konoha verloren sein", murmelte sie leise, ihre grünen Augen auf Kakashi gerichtet. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick und das vertraute Verständnis, das schon immer zwischen ihnen existiert hatte, erfüllte sie. Sakura verstand Kakashi, sie wusste was er sagen wollte, bevor er es vollends aussprach. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Er hatte ihr oft die Erklärungen gegenüber Naruto überlassen, wenn dieser mal wieder etwas nicht kapierte, da er viel zu selten im Unterricht aufgepasst hatte. Er wusste dass er sich dabei auf sie verlassen konnte, dass sie die Dinge richtig interpretierte.

Perplex und wütend wandte Naruto sich nun an sie.

"Du wirst dich vor ein Ultimatum stellen müssen Naruto. Und deine Entscheidung wird nicht nur meinen Respekt, dir gegenüber beeinflussen, sondern auch die Zukunft von Konoha." Sakura wappnete sich noch einen Moment dafür und ignorierte die Blicke aller.

Wirklich aller.

"Wenn du gehst, wer wird Hokage? Wer wird über Konoha regieren? Hast du einmal über die Folgen nachgedacht?! Tsunade hat dich an ihrem Totenbett zu ihrem Erben erklärt, nur deswegen lassen dich doch die Ältesten ausbilden! Wenn du gehst, werden sie gewiss keinen Ersatz suchen! Sie werden selbst an der Macht bleiben! Sie werden ihre verdammten, korrupten Spielchen weitertreiben! Ich dachte dir wäre Konoha wichtig. Ich dachte einem Hokage wäre Konoha wichtig."

Narutos Mund klappte auf. Er war geschockt. Geschockt über seine eigene Blindheit. Wenn er gehen würde, würde das nie aufhören. Man würde Sasuke nicht nur immer weiter jagen, Konoha würde Gefahr laufen unter der Regentschaft der Ältesten in noch mehr Korruption zu versinken.

Wenn sie Sasuke so foltern lassen konnten. Konnten sie das mit jedem.

"Was soll ich machen?", fragte er so leise, dass man ihn beinahe nicht verstand. Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Entzwei gespalten. Er wollte Beides. Wie immer. Und wie immer konnte er nicht Beides haben.

Sasuke, der die Augen fest zusammengekniffen hatte, sich anstrengte, nicht umzukippen, biss die Zähne fest zusammen. "Ich will dich nicht dabei haben, Idiot! Das wollte ich nie! Lasst mich endlich in Frieden!" Mit diesen Worten, versuchte er die ersten Schritte. Er verlor die Balance, kippte nach vorne, doch Naruto fing ihn auf. "Lass die Finger von mir!", blaffte der Uchiha ihn an und stieß ihn von sich. Zitternd vor Wut über sich selbst, dass er keinen Schritt vorankam, krallte er seine Finger in den Erdboden.

"Entscheide dich Naruto", verlangte Kakashi leise. Hinata und Sai hatten die ganze Zeit stumm zugehört, doch nun setzten sie sich zeitgleich in Bewegung. Sais Augen glitzerten kurz vor Neugier und Hinata formte ihre Hände wie zum Gebet, flehte lautlos danach, dass er bleiben würde.

Naruto war vollends überfordert. Seine Augen hetzten von einer Person zur anderen.

Sakura war es zu viel. Viel zu viel.

Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen. Schien es nicht so, als würde es alles auf das hinauslaufen?

"Naruto", flüsterte sie

Sofort drehte er sich zu ihr, das Gesicht vor Qual verzerrt.

Sakura schloss die Augen, holte noch einmal Luft. Das letzte Mal atmete sei als freie Kunoichi durch.

"Naruto. Ich werde mit ihm gehen."

**Danke für's Lesen. Hoffe, es war nicht alles zu offensichtlich und voraussehbar, aber anders würde es einfach nicht funktionieren. **

**Im nächsten Kapitel wird Sakuras Entschluss noch einmal diskutiert, falls ihr noch nicht wirklich kapiert, was sie damit meinte, dass "alles darauf hinauslaufen würde"**

**Liebe Grüße **

**Papaver**


	7. Chapter 7

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Erbärmlich**

Alle starrten sie an.

Sakura wagte es nicht in das Gesicht von Sasuke zu sehen. Zu groß war die Angst vor seiner Abscheu ihr gegenüber. Also bot sie Naruto die Stirn, der sich erst sammeln musste.

"Sakura-chan…", begann Hinata, doch beendete sie den Satz nicht. Sie hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und blickte hastig zu Naruto, erwartete seine Antwort.

"Wie kommt es dass du dich dafür freiwillig meldest?", fragte nun auch Sai und legte den Kopf schief. Er versuchte sie zu analysieren. Sakura fragte sich was er wohl alles in ihren Entschluss hineininterpretierte.

"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Der einzige Weg, Konoha zu beschützen und Sasuke von hier wegzubringen", antwortete sie. Der Medic-Nin wusste nur zu gut, dass ihr niemand ihre Antwort als alleinigen Grund abnehmen würde. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie, sie würde sich immer noch nach Sasukes Liebe zerfressen. Keiner von ihnen würde annehmen wie sehr es wehtat diesen Entschluss zu fassen. Sie wusste, dass Sasuke sie nicht dabei haben wollte. Sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er sie verabscheute, dass sie nichts weiter als ein kleines schwaches Mädchen für ihn war.

"Sakura-chan! Nein! Ich habe ihn da rausgeholt, ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Ich muss es tun. Ich-"

Mit wütend blitzenden Augen fixierte sie Naruto. "Wage es nicht ihn wieder über Alles und Jeden zu stellen! Es ist immer das gleiche! Normalerweise lasse ich dir freie Hand aber nicht jetzt! Es hängt zuviel davon ab und-", sie schluckte, bevor sie die nächsten Worte aussprach. "Ich bin- entbehrlich. Verstehst du das nicht. Ich kann gehen. Es passt alles! Du hast die Gefängnismauer eingerissen, oder? Das hast du mir doch erzählt?"

Er nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

"Sieht mir diese Art von Vorgehensweise nicht auch ähnlich? Ist es nicht typisch für mich wie-", Sakura stockte.

Ja. Wie? Wie ein kleines Kind, alles einzutreten, wegen eines Wutanfalles?

"Es passt zu mir. Und auch ich war ganz versessen darauf zu Sasuke in die Zelle zu kommen. Ich habe vor der Direktorin die Nerven verloren! Es werden für seine Befreiung nur wir beide in Frage kommen Naruto. Und ich kann ihn heilen, was erklären würde warum er die Chance hatte Konoha zu verlassen, ohne dass er alle paar Meter zusammenbricht. Ich bin, ich bin perfekt dafür Naruto! Versteh doch, du musst Hokage werden. Du musst!"

Nun war es Naruto der wütend wurde. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ein weiterer Nuke-Nin wirst! Nicht du auch noch! Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen! Sakura es ist nicht deine Aufgabe! Was ist mit deinem Zuhause? Deinen Eltern?!"

"Das ist meine Sache. Sie werden mich verstehen. Das heißt nicht, dass sie es gutheißen werden, aber sie werden es verstehen, schließlich, kennen sie mich am Besten. Ich bin seit ich zwölf bin auf Missionen! Sie sind es gewohnt, dass ich - dass ich immer weg bin", fauchte sie zurück, unterdrückte die eiserne Faust die ihren Brustkorb einzudrücken schien. Ihre Mutter würde sie verstehen. Ihre Tochter war eine Kunoichi. Und wie oft hatte sie Sakura wegen Sasuke weinen sehen? Oft genug.

Ja. Es passte alles.

"Du wirst nicht mehr zurückkehren können!", schrie Naruto sie Hände ringend an.

Kakashi war hinter ihn getreten und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. "Deswegen musst du so bald wie möglich Hokage werden, Naruto. Du kannst ihr die Rückkehr ermöglichen. Sakura hat Recht", sagte er mit dieser Stimme, die Sakura immer beruhigt hatte. Es bekräftigte nur weiter ihren Entschluss und sagte ihr, dass sie zwar das möglichst Schlimme für sich tat, aber doch das Richtige.

Was hatte Ino ihr geraten? Sie solle mit ihm in einen Raum eingesperrt werden, damit sie merkte was für ein Fehler er war? Nun, die Freiheit konnte auch ein Gefängnis sein und Sakura wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Trennung und Distanz hatte nichts in Bezug auf Sasukes Macht über sie gebracht, aber vielleicht wirkte genau das Gegenteil.

"Nein!", stieß Naruto gequält hervor und riss sich von seinem ehemaligen Sensei los. "Nicht auch noch sie! Nicht auch noch Sakura-chan!"

Hinata eilte zu ihm. Sie litt mit ihm. Das sah man. Schützend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und Naruto gab nach, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Stoff ihres Mantels, suchte Zuflucht in ihrer Wärme. Mehr tat sie nicht und mehr sollte sie auch nicht tun. Hinatas Trost war genau richtig und Sakura musste die Augen abwenden, da ihr der Moment zwischen ihnen zu intim war.

"Ihr müsst so bald wie möglich aufbrechen", wandte sich Kakashi an sie.

"Nein!", knurrte nun eine völlig andere Stimme. Sasuke. "Sie wird nicht mit mir mitkommen. Niemand wird das! Ich will euch nicht dabei haben! Warum kapiert ihr das einfach nicht?! Ihr seit mir egal! Alle zusammen!"

Naruto hatte sich blitzschnell von Hinata gelöst, war zu dem Uchiha gerannt und hob ihn am Kragen hoch. Kurz ächzte Sasuke, da seine Wirbelsäule durch sein Gewicht in die Länge gezogen wurde, doch er fing sich wieder und blickte hasserfüllt und spöttisch zugleich auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund hinab.

"Los Naruto! Schlag zu! Gib mir das was ich verdient habe! Oder was zum Teufel hält dich davon ab?! Was hält euch alle davon ab?! Was muss ich noch tun, damit ihr kapiert, dass ich euch hasse?!"

"Du. Hast. Geholfen. Madara. Zu. Töten!", bellte Naruto zurück, betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

Der Uchiha lachte freudlos auf. "Er war es, der das Misstrauen zwischen Konoha und meinem Clan geschürt hat, indem er den Neunschwänzigen, unter der Kontrolle des Sharingans, auf das Dorf losgelassen hat. Das wir das zusammen getan haben, war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck!"

Naruto ließ angewidert von Sasuke ab. Dieser knickte fast ein, doch fing sich, indem er sich an einen Baum festhielt.

"Und was ist mit dir?", fragte er plötzlich mit einem abwertenden Nicken zu Sakura. "Woher kommt das Verlangen mich zu begleiten? Huh? Doch wohl nicht ernsthaft wegen deinem geliebten Konoha? Ist es nicht wieder der gleiche Grund wie in der Nacht als ich dich auf der Bank liegen gelassen habe?!"

Jeder Muskel in Sakuras Körper schien sich zusammen zu ziehen. Diese Nacht. Wie konnte er nur?

"Du glaubst also, ich würde dich noch lieben?", fragte sie aalglatt. "Ich habe den Jungen von damals geliebt, doch das-", sie deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Kann man nicht lieben! Man kann kein Monster lieben! Ich tue es dafür, dass Naruto nicht wieder nur wegen einem Monster alles verliert, was er sich aufgebaut hat! ich tue es, weil Konoha endlich eine Zukunft verdient hat und ich tue es es wegen dem Jungen von damals, dem Jungen, der sich für seine Freunde geopfert hat! Denn ich will nicht diejenige sein, die diesen Jungen, so winzig er in diesem Körper auch vorhanden ist, in den Tod schickt. Das tun Monster, Mörder, Verrückte, so wie du, aber nicht ich! Nicht ich, nicht Naruto, nicht Kakashi, nicht Hinata und auch nicht Sai!"

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen schritt sie auf Naruto zu.

"Gib mir deine versiegelten Rollen, die du für die Reise ausgestattet hast!", verlangte sie mit aller Autorität die sie aufbringen konnte. In Wirklichkeit, war sie kurz davor zu Weinen.

Naruto blickte stumm auf sie herab. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen fischte er drei Rollen aus seinen Taschen hervor.

"Sakura-chan", flüsterte er, doch Sakura zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Naruto gab nach und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er hielt sie fest, so gut er konnte, wollte ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht gehen sollte, dass sie immer noch Nein sagen konnte.

Es fühlte sich gut an, so fest gehalten zu werden. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie ihm so viel wert war. Vor allem jetzt, da sie bald genau das Gegenteil erfahren würde. Sasuke würde ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen.

"Werde bitte schnell Hokage! Und sag meinen Eltern, dass ich sie-"

Als ihre Stimme brach, drückte Naruto sie noch fester an sich.

"Mach ich. Beides", flüsterte er. "Bitte pass auf dich auf. Und damit meine ich nicht nur äußere Verletzungen."

Sakura nickte an seiner Brust und kämpfte dagegen an nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Kakashi kam hinzu.

"Ich hoffe du tust das Richtige, Sakura. Sieh zu, dass du heil zurückkommst" murmelte er. Auch wenn er sich nicht sonderlich emotional verhielt, wusste Sakura, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um sie machte. Sie konnte es in dem einen Auge sehen.

Sie schob ihre Hände zwischen sich und Naruto und zwang ihn dazu sich von ihr zu lösen, dann zog sie Hinata in eine Umarmung.

"Pass auf ihn auf, Hinata. Er soll sich nicht kaputt machen, aber er soll sich auch nicht gehen lassen. Du kannst das, ich weiß es und achte darauf, dass er dich weiterhin "sieht". Ok?",

Hinata erwiderte ihre Umarmung und Sakura wusste, dass sie sich auf sie verlassen konnte.

Nun war Sai an der Reihe. Bevor sie ihn jedoch umarmen konnte, was sich, für ihn, wie sie wusste, bestimmt seltsam anfühlen musste, hielt er ihr eine weitere kleine Sammlung von winzigen Schriftrollen ihr entgegen.

"Tintenvögel. Wie ich sie zum Überbringen von Nachrichten benutze. Für dich, Ugly. Wir werden dich sobald wie möglich informieren, wenn die Ältesten von Naruto verdrängt werden."

Sakura nickte gerührt und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Irgendwie brachte sie Sais kleine Aufmerksamkeit dazu einen Träne loszulassen.

Der Moment wurde je zerstört als sie hinter ihr Naruto knurren hörte.

"Ich schwöre dir, wenn sie auf irgendeine Weise verletzt wird. Seelisch oder körperlich, das macht keinen Unterschied, werde ich dich umbringen!"

Der Uchiha lachte nur spöttisch auf und kassierte prompt einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Er wurde sofort bewusstlos. Naruto hielt ihn am Kragen immer noch fest.

"Das wird den Start vereinfachen", murmelte Naruto zerknirscht, versuchte ein Lächeln zusammen zu bringen.

"Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Sakura und wischte sich die verräterische Träne von der Wange. Es wurde Zeit.

Kakashi trat an Sasuke heran. Blitzschnell formte er mehrere Fingerzeichen. Gebannt sah Sakura zu, wie er anschließend seine Hand in Sasukes Nacken legte.

Er hob das Siegel auf. Das Siegel des Gefängnisses von Konoha, dass die Kräfte des Uchihas unter Kontrolle hielt.

"Sensei, ich glaube-", begann Sakura mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Sollte Sasuke zu all seinen Jutsus fähig sein und sollte er wieder zu Kräften kommen, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, ihn unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

Doch Kakashi begann ein weiteres Jutsu und legte erneut seine Handfläche an den Rist des letzten Uchihas.

"Ich habe sein Chakra erneut versiegelt. Er wird zu einigen seiner Jutsus fähig sein um sich einigermaßen verteidigen zu können. Auch die erste Stufe des Sharingans gewährleiste ich ihm. Komm bitte her Sakura."

Zaghaft schloss sie zu ihm auf und legte ihre Handfläche in seine. Sie wusste was nun kommen würde. Wieder formte er unzählige Zeichen und barg ihre Wirkung in ihrer Hand. Sakura keuchte kurz auf, als sie eine Welle von fremden Chakra durch ihren Körper fließen spürte.

"Bring ihn zurück zu Orochimarus ehemaligen Versteck, dort kannst dann das Siegel von ihm lösen. Er soll nicht wissen, dass du den Schlüssel dazu hast. Aber Sakura, löse es nur, wenn du sicher sein kannst, dass keine Gefahr, Konoha und vor allem, dir droht! Verstanden?! Wenn er immer noch nach Rache trachtet, soll er mit seinen versiegelten Kräften weiterleben."

"Woher wusstest du, wie man das Siegel öffnet? Jedes Gefängnis der Shinobi Welt hat ihr eigenes", fragte Naruto misstrauisch.

Unter seiner Maske grinste sein ehemaliger Sensei verschmitzt. "Wie ich sehe passt du im Unterricht auf Naruto. Gut. Dann solltest du auch imstande sein, zu erraten, wie ich es wohl geschafft habe."

"Kopierninja! Du elender Kopierninja!", rief Naruto und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Dass man dich noch überhaupt an irgendwelchen Aktivitäten teilhaben lässt! Ewiger Schummler! Wenn ich Hokage werde, werde ich daran denken. Das schwöre ich dir!"

Doch Kakashi ignorierte den schimpfenden Naruto und wandte sich wieder an Sakura.

"Lege einfach die Hand auf seinen Nacken, dann sollte es funktionieren. Und nun geh Sakura! Es ist bereits knapp!"

Entschlossen und ermutigt durch Kakashi ging sie auf Naruto zu und übernahm den bewusstlosen Sasuke.

Dank ihrer übermenschlichen Kräfte, war es ein Leichtes ihn auf ihren Rücken zu hieven.

Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals als sie seine Konturen auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

Eine völlig neue Berührung.

Seit er sie hasste und sie sich entschlossen hatte, zu lernen, ihn zu hassen, erlebte sie eine Erfahrung nach der anderen mit ihm. Sie hatten sich geküsst.

Doch es schien nichts zu bedeuten. Sakura schmeckte immer noch die Leere darin. Und er hatte ja auch noch...

Sie unterbrach ihre Gedanken und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihren Freunden.

"Bis bald!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das nicht echt war. Ganz und gar nicht.

Langsam fügte sich die dunkle Masse vor ihm, zu einem Sternenhimmel zusammen. Klar und weit. Sasuke blinzelte, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Ihm war kalt, aber das spielte keine Rolle in Anbetracht mit der unendlichen Weite, die sich über ihm erstreckte. Er holte tief Luft, soviel er nur konnte. Seine Lungen füllten sich mit dem belebenden Sauerstoff und er konnte spüren wie sein Herz schneller zu pumpen begann.

Es hatte viel zu lange nur träge vor sich hin geschlagen. Jetzt schien es nicht mehr genug zu bekommen.

Er atmete aus und beobachtete wie der leichte Nebel vor seinem Mund sich langsam auflöste.

Aber… So lange war es gar nicht her, dass er diesen Himmel zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Mit einem Mal fluteten die Bilder der letzten Ereignisse vor sein inneres Auge und machten ihm klar, in welcher Situation er sich nun befand.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch hinderte ihn ein brennender Schmerz daran. Zischend gab er nach.

"Du bist wach."

Blitzschnell drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und er knurrte Sakura an.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung und Sakura war gerade dabei gewesen ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Sasuke stutzte. Bei den Temperaturen wollte sie draussen übernachten?

Nun richtete er sich vorsichtig auf, schlug dabei seine Finger in den Erdboden und schaffte es schließlich sich in eine einigermaßen würdevolle Sitzposition zu bringen.

"Wohin bringst du mich?! Und was soll die idiotische Idee, hier ein Lager aufzuschlagen?!", herrschte er sie mit gebieterischer Stimme an.

Sakura blickte stumm auf ihn hinab und Sasuke war sich sicher, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Das konnte er sogar hier im Dunkeln ausmachen.

Erbärmlich.

"Naruto hat die Zelte vergessen und eine Höhle in dieser Waldebene zu finden ist mehr als nur ein Glückstreffer", antwortete sie ihm knapp und öffnete eine Schriftrolle, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ohne ihn anzusehen, legte sie das Schriftstück auf den Boden, formte die simplen Zeichen einer Beschwörung und es puffte. Ein Kochtopf, blecherne Schüsseln und Becher, Stäbchen, ein Wasserkanister und eine Familienpackung Ramen-Instant-Nudeln erschien. Beide schnaubten bei dem Anblick auf. Typisch Naruto.

Seufzend stand sie auf und Sasuke sah ihr stumm dabei zu, wie sie Holz aufeinander schichtete, das sie wahrscheinlich zuvor gesammelt hatte. In Windeseile, war eine Kochstelle aufgebaut und seine ehemalig Teamkollegin mühte sich mit den Streichhölzern ab, die immer wieder entzwei brachen. Entweder hatte Naruto beim Einkauf versagt, oder es stimmte tatsächlich was man über Sakuras Kräfte sagte. Sasukes Hinterkopf hatte Ewigkeiten geschmerzt, nachdem sie ihn gegen die Wand geschmettert hatte.

Sie fragte nicht nach seinem Feuerjutsu und er bot es ihr auch gar nicht an. Sasuke redete sich ein, er würde aus Stolz verweigern, doch eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte ihm, dass er in seinem jetzigen Zustand, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal für sein vertrautestes Jutsu in der Lage wäre.

Irgendwann kochte das Wasser und mit ihm die Instand-Nudeln. Sie hatten bis jetzt kein weiteres Wort gewechselt und Sasuke hatte auch keine Lust mit ihr zu reden. Zwar war er froh darüber, das Gefängnis hinter sich lassen zu können, doch dafür, ausgerechnet von Sakura, sich durch die Weltgeschichte tragen zu lassen, war eigentlich genauso schlimm.

"Beantworte meine erste Frage", verlangte er knapp, als er bemerkte, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wohin das Miststück ihn brachte.

"Orochimarus Versteck. Dort wo wir dich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, nachdem du Konoha verlassen hast", antwortete sie genauso glatt wie zuvor. Kein Schmerz lag in ihrer Stimme, aber Sasuke wusste, wie emotional der Moment für sie gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich heulte sie sich innerlich schon wieder die Augen aus.

Erbärmlich.

"Hier." Ohne ihn anzusehen reichte sie ihm eine Blechschüssel mit den schnell zubereitenden Ramen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, nahm er sie entgegen und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Eigentlich hasste er Narutos Instant-Ramen, doch in diesem Moment würde er alles essen, solange es kein fader Reis war.

Es schien ihm, als habe er seit er Konoha verlassen hatte, nichts als Reis zu sich genommen. Immer wieder der gleich pappige, geschmacklose Reis, der nur eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. Er musste satt machen. Natürlich hatte er ab und zu etwas Wild aus den Wäldern gehabt, aber wenn man auf der Jagd nach einem Menschen war, zählte kein Geschmack und bei Orochimaru und Akatsuki hatte er auch nicht damit rechnen können, dass man sich um darum kümmerte, dass so etwas Unnötiges, wie Essen, viel Beachtung bekam.

Reis. Er würde nie wieder freiwillig das Zeug essen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er die Drogen als widerlichen Beigeschmack, im Gefängnis, erfahren hatte. Das Gericht hatte man ihm voll und ganz verdorben.

Schweigend saßen sie da und vertilgten die heiße Suppe. Bei den Temperaturen war es eine Wohltat. Vage erinnerte sich Sasuke noch an die Bento-Box von Sakura.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als Sakura sich erhob und Wasser aus dem Kanister in eine größere Schüssel füllte. Sie spülte ab, dann blieb sie für einen Moment bewegungslos auf ihren Knien sitzen, bevor sie sich gequält zu ihm drehte und sah, dass auch er fertig war.

Sie wollte nicht in seine Nähe. So viel war klar.

Also hatten seine beiden Mordversuche, doch etwas Verstand in ihr Hirn geprügelt.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen überreichte er ihr sein leeres Geschirr.

Nachdem sie alles wieder aufbruchsbereit versiegelt hatte, warf sie ihm einen der beiden Schlafsäcke zu. Er war dünn, doch Sasuke war es gleichgültig. Dafür hatte er zu viel gereist in den vergangenen Jahren. Es bereitete ihm enorme Schwierigkeiten in den Schlafsack zu kommen, doch er fragte nicht nach Hilfe.

Sakura hatte sich bereits mit dem Rücken zu ihm und dem Feuer zwischen ihnen, schlafen gelegt.

Lange hörte sie ihn noch, wie er versuchte unter die Decken zu kommen.

Keine Tränen kamen mehr an die Oberfläche. Sie waren bereits alle versiegt. Seine Undankbarkeit tat ihr weh und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht den größten Fehler ihres Lebens gemacht hatte..

Sasuke, nun endlich im Schlafsack, blickte wieder hoch zum Himmel

Eigentlich war er froh, dass keine Mauer mehr dazwischen lag

"Es muss Haruno sein. Uzumaki hat ein Alibi. Wir haben ihn befragt und die Hyuuga auch. Sogar die Ältesten haben bestätigt, dass er sich heimlich mit der Hyuuga-Erbin trifft. Sie lassen ihn ja oft beschatten. Es kann also durchaus sein, dass er tatsächlich den ganzen Abend bei ihr verbracht hat und mit der Flucht von Uchiha Sasuke, nichts zu tun hat, Königin Itami."

Die Direktorin hörte geduldig zu, während die ANBU versuchten ihren Fehler schönzureden. Es war eine Schande, dass man sie nicht mehr zu fassen bekommen hatte.

Sie starrte auf das weiße Blatt Papier vor ihr und versuchte die Kontrolle zu bewahren.

Königin Itami hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie diese Medic-Kunoichi hasste. Allein schon, als sie ihr lächerliches pinkes Haar zu Gesicht bekommen hatte!

Und nun war sie getürmt. Zusammen mit Sasuke. Ihrem Gefangenen.

"Findet sie. Beide!", befahl sie, mit so viel Eis in der Stimme, dass einige ANBUs zusammenzuckten.

"Bringt sie mir und sie werden erfahren, was es heißt mich vor Konoha bloßzustellen!"

Sakura streckte ihre schmerzenden Glieder. Sie musste sich erst wieder an die Missions ähnlichen Verhältnisse gewöhnen. Viel zu lange hatte sie ihre Zeit in Konoha als Medic-Nin im Krankenhaus verbracht. Unwillkürlich gähnte sie noch einmal. Ihre antrainierte, innere Uhr funktionierte aber noch. Der Sonnenaufgang ließ noch auf sich warten, doch der Himmel hatte schon einen helleren Ton angenommen. Es war viel zu kalt um draussen zu schlafen und sie beschloss, sobald wie möglich ein Zelt, oder besser zwei, aufzutreiben. Auch würde sie ihre Vorräte beträchtlich aufstocken müssen. Naruto hatte in seiner Eile nur das Nötigste versiegelt. In einem Motel einzuchecken, schien ihr noch zu riskant.

Sie würden den schnellsten und vor allem sichersten Weg wählen. Dieses Versteck Orochimarus, welches sie aufsuchen würden, lag in Iwagakure, das Erdreich. Sakura konnte sich noch ganz genau an die karge und steinige Landschaft erinnern. Hatte Sasuke dort immer gelebt? Oder war er zwischen den zahlreichen Unterschlüpfen hin und her gependelt? Wahrscheinlich würde sie es nie erfahren.

Seufzend, dachte sie weiter über ihre Route nach. Am sichersten war es durch Takigakure zu reisen, da das andere Land, Kusagakure, einen gefährlichen Ruf genoss. Das Dorf versteckt im Wasserfall, war eindeutig die bessere Lösung.

Sie erhob sich nachdem sie ihre Nin-Sandalen angezogen hatte und warf, über das erloschene Feuer, Sasuke einen Blick zu.

Sie bereute es sofort.

Es war die eine Sache ihn verbittert, genervt oder wütend zu sehen. Bewusstlos hatte sie ihn in letzter Zeit auch oft zu Gesicht bekommen, aber sein friedlich schlafendes Gesicht war etwas völlig Neues.

Seit sich ihre Wege an der Parkbank getrennt hatten, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so gesehen. Natürlich war es nicht mit seinem Gesicht von damals zu vergleichen. Die eingefallenen Wangen, die spitzen Wangenknochen, machten es schwer in ihm den Jungen aus Genin Tagen zu sehen, aber der schlafende Sasuke kam wenigstens ansatzweise an ihn heran.

So hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung. Gelassen, geschlossene Augen, entspannte Mundwinkel. Still und gleichgültig.

Sakura musste sich zwingen von ihm wegzuschauen und begann ihren Schlafsack in einer der Schriftrollen zu versiegeln.

Die Geräusche, die sie dabei machte, weckten ihn auf.

**Hey!**

**Gut, das wäre also Kapitel 7. Hat etwas länger gedauert, aber Schule und Alltag haben da nicht viel Raum zum Schreiben gelassen. Leider. Denn ich weiß jetzt größtenteils wie die Story verlaufen wird und freue mich schon euch daran teilhaben zu lassen. **

**Falls das Kapitel etwas zu langweilig war, tut es mir Leid. Aber es ist, denke ich nötig, damit man sich später besser orientieren kann. Falls ihr die Dörfer nicht kennt, schaut auf meinem Profil nach da wäre ein Link zu einer Seite die da etwas aufklären könnte.**

**Hmm, was geb' ich da als Entschuldigung? **

**Vielleicht kann ich euch abhelfen wenn ihr auf meine DeviantArt Seite geht (mein Name dort ist Salty Mama, und meinen letzten Beitrag "Together within Susanoo" anguckt. **

**Hab ich selbst gemacht :)**

**Hoffe es gefällt euch und auch mein neues Kapitel!**

**Vielen Dank für Support und ich hoffe ihr lässt mir ein Review da :D**

**Liebe Grüße Papaver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Macht**

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

Leise stöhnend fuhr sich Sasuke durch die Haare und über die Augen. Die Lider fest zusammengepresst, begann er sich vorsichtig zu strecken, was er sofort bereute. Sakura fuhr fort die verbliebene Campingausrüstung zu versiegeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich aus dem Schlafsack schälte. Sie konnte seinen frustrierten Blick sehen. Er hasste seine derzeitige Verfassung.

Seufzend stemmte sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine, umrundete das verkohlte Holz, das vor Stunden noch gebrannt hatte und trat mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn.

"Wenn du dich auf den Bauch legst, kann ich den Schmerz vielleicht ein wenig dämmen. Eigentlich solltest du dich schonen, aber leider ist das zur Zeit ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

Kälte lag in ihrer Stimme. Sakura hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde das durchstehen, ohne noch einmal in die Rolle ihres früheren Selbst zu fallen. Um ihretwillen.

Völlig ausdruckslos blickte er zu ihr hinauf. Ein wenig überraschte ihn ihr plötzlicher Umschwung.

"Lass mich raten, du suchst gerade nach einer passenden Beleidigung für mich, damit du meine Hilfe abschlagen kannst?", fragte sie mit Nachdruck, als er sich nicht bewegte. "Ob es dir passt, oder nicht Sasuke, du brauchst mein medizinisches Wissen und du brauchst auch meine Hilfe. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich, sobald wir Orochimarus Versteck erreicht haben, dich in Ruhe lassen werde. Vielleicht sogar schon früher. Das hängt davon ab, ob du mich noch brauchst."

Bevor er ihr dazwischen reden konnte und ihr wahrscheinlich sagen würde, dass sie sich ihre Hilfe sonst wohin stecken konnte, ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke. Die Bewegung überraschte ihn, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. "Je mehr du kooperierst, desto schneller wirst du mich los und desto schneller wirst du wieder fit sein. Ganz einfach. Was ist nun das kleinere Übel Sasuke?"

Seine Oberlippe zuckte kurz, als wolle er sie anknurren, doch hielt er sich zurück. Er dachte nach. Über das kleinere Übel. Von ihr abhängig zu sein, für welchen Zeitraum auch immer, war für ihn mehr als nur eine Bloßstellung. So weit hatte er es noch nie kommen lassen wollen, von einem dummen kleinen Mädchen abhängig zu sein.

"Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte er kalt und Sakura lächelte müde.

"Ab morgen kannst du mit einem leichten Training beginnen. Wie gesagt, das fehlen einer Schonungszeit, wird den Heilungsprozess verlangsamen, aber ich glaube, dass es dir deine Wirbelsäule wert ist."

Er schnaubte. Und sie konnte sehen, dass es ihn nicht die Spur interessierte und dass ihn ihre Argumente nicht umstimmen würden. Er wollte alleine weiter. Um jeden Preis. Und wenn es hieß durch die Shinobi Welt zu robben.

"Gut…", flüsterte sie. Sakura wusste dass es wahrscheinlich ein Fehler war. Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher. Warum sonst hatte Kakashi ihr geraten den Mund zu halten? Aber sie wusste, dass das Einzige was Sasuke wirklich dazu bringen würde sie als Hilfe zu akzeptieren, das war, wofür er in den letzten Jahren alles riskiert hatte und wofür er bis ans Ende der Welt gehen würde.

Macht.

Und sie besaß den Schlüssel zur Macht. Zu seiner Macht. Innerlich wappnete sie sich für seine Reaktion.

Es war definitiv ein Fehler. Doch hatte sie sich dazu bereit erklärt diese "Mission" durchzuführen.

Für Konoha.

Für Naruto.

Für Sasuke-_kun_.

Für sich selbst.

"Du sagst also Nein?", fragte sie, klammerte sich noch an das letzte bisschen Hoffnung.

"Tch", lautete seine Antwort.

Sakura nickte, sah ihm direkt und ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen. Sie durfte keine Angst vor ihm haben und zeigen schon gar nicht.

Itachis Augen. Ein Stich ließ sie zusammenzucken. Wie ging er damit um? Was empfand er dabei, dass er die Augen seines Bruders trug, die sich in nichts zu unterscheiden schienen. Genauso schwarz. Genauso tief. Genauso kalt und erbarmungslos.

Wirklich, es lag so gut wie kein Unterschied in ihnen, was es, nach ihrer Meinung, nur noch schlimmer machte. Sakura musste sich zwingen den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Sie musste rational bleiben. Kein Mitleid. Kein Bedauern.

Sie erhob sich langsam, unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt jedoch nicht.

"Kein Susanoo", murmelte sie.

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich.

"Kein Amaterasu", sprach Sakura weiter und sie konnte sehen wie er Eins und Eins zusammenzählte.

"Kein ewiges Mangekyou Sharingan. Ist das alles, was von dir übrig bleiben wird?"

"Was willst du damit sagen?! Was soll das heißen?!", schmetterte er seine harten Worte gegen sie. Sie hatte ihn. Er verlor seine Gelassenheit, sein Coolness. Sasuke Uchiha bekam vor ihren Augen Panik.

"Ich habe den Schlüssel zu deinem versiegeltem Chakra, Sasuke."

Stille. Fassungslos starrte er sie an. Es durfte nicht sein. Es konnte nicht sein. Er wollte das nicht.

"Löse es auf! Jetzt!"

Diese Hand auf seiner Schulter kannte er nur zu gut und in letzter Zeit hatte sie sehr oft dort gelegen. Naruto atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sich zu Kakashi umdrehte. Hinata hatte ihn hereingelassen. Sie stand noch hinter den großen Fenstern und blickte besorgt zu ihnen auf die Terrasse wo Naruto zuvor, an der Balustrade lehnend, Konoha überblickt hatte.

"Die Ältesten haben ganze Sektion von ANBUs nach ihnen ausgeschickt", murmelte Naruto bedrückt, ohne auf eine Begrüßung zu achten.

Formalität war das, was er zur Zeit überhaupt nicht ertragen konnte. Sein politischer Unterricht bei den Ältesten und ihren ausgewählten Lehrern, raubte ihm alles. Es war pure Folter, vor ihnen zu sitzen, zu lernen und so zu tun als würde er sich ihnen gegenüber ergeben fühlen, wo er doch wusste, was für Heuchler er vor sich hatte. Doch er musste durchhalten. Und nicht nur das. Er musste sich beeilen. Um Sakuras und Sasukes Willen.

Wie es ihnen wohl nun erging? Und wie weit waren sie bereits gekommen? Und gelang es Sakura, dass Sasuke freiwillig sich von ihr helfen ließ?

"Ich weiß. Ich habe es heute von Shikamaru gehört. Aber wir wussten dass es dazu kommen würde, Naruto", sagte nun Kakashi und legte seine verschränkten Arme auf das Geländer.

Konoha sah grau und kalt aus. Vielleicht fehlte der pinke Haarschopf.

"Wie glaubst du ergeht es ihnen jetzt?", fragte Naruto und ahmte seine Position nach.

"Ich mache mir weniger Sorgen darum, dass sie eingeholt werden. Vielmehr bereitet es mir Kopfschmerzen, wie sie miteinander umgehen. Besonders wie Sakura mit ihm fertig werden soll. Darin liegt, glaube ich, die größte Gefahr."

Naruto hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und fand, dass Kakashi Recht hatte. Sakura mit Sasuke gehen zu lassen, war ein Fehler gewesen. Das war ihm schon ziemlich schnell klar geworden. Wie lange hatte er in der Nacht ihres Aufbruches danach wach gelegen, sich hin und her gewälzt?

"Er wird nicht bei ihr bleiben wollen", sagte er leise und legte seine Stirn auf seine verschränkten Arme. "Wie um Himmels Willen soll das funktionieren?"

Es dauerte Naruto zu lange bis Kakashi antwortete und er wollte endlich seine Gedanken loswerden. Seine Beschwerde, um genau zu sein. "Sasuke wir alles daran setzen sie loszuwerden bei seinem Egoismus und es wird damit enden, dass er nicht weit kommt und wieder geschnappt wird und Sakura wird ihm trotzdem überzeugen wollen und wird ebenfalls gefangen genommen. Wie soll sie ihn zur Teamarbeit überzeugen?! Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn du ihr verboten hast darüber zu sprechen, dass sie den Schlüssel zu seinem Chakra besitzt?! Sasuke würde dann kooperieren, da bin ich mir sich-"

"Hast du auch über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht?", fragte Kakashi ruhig und unterbrach Narutos immer lauter werdende Stimme. "Ist dir klar was geschehen wird, sollte Sasuke davon erfahren?"

Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen richtete sich Naruto auf und blickte in das eine, freie Auge seines ehemaligen Senseis. "Was für Konsequenzen? Wovon redest du?"

Kakashi seufzte, schloss sein Auge und wandte wieder seinen Blick auf Konoha. "Denk scharf nach Naruto! Was hat Sasuke sein halbes Leben lang getrieben? Wonach war er aus und wofür hat er den Weg eines Nuke-Nin gewählt?"

"Na, Itachi. Oder worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Naruto ungeduldig

"Stimmt. Er war hinter seinem Bruder her, aber zugleich auch nach Etwas das Hand in Hand mit seinem Ziel, ihn zu töten, ging. Es war Macht, Naruto. Einer von Sasukes prägnanten Wesenszügen ist seine absolute Bereitschaft, wenn es darum geht, stärker zu werden. Was glaubst du wie er sich im Moment fühlt, mit, sagen wir, gestutzten Flügeln? Ist dir klar was er tun wird, wenn er davon erfährt? Naruto, er wird alles, und wir wissen, dass ich mit "alles" nicht übertreibe, tun, um das Siegel loszuwerden. Du weißt wie verbissen er sein kann und wie er seine Ziele in den Mittelpunkt stellt. Wenn Sakura ihm sagt, dass sie den Schlüssel in sich trägt, wird sie automatisch zu seinem Ziel gemacht. Sie wird sein Mittelpunkt. Im negativen Sinne. Er wird so lange alles versuchen, bis er das von ihr bekommt, was er will und ich habe keine Ahnung was er tun wird. Er ist unberechenbar geworden. Ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob Sakura, die Kraft hat, ihm standzuhalten. Sie hat für ihn sehr stark empfunden und wer weiß, ob er nicht genau das gegen sie einsetzten wird. Schließlich weiß er davon. Du hast ihn gehört. Was auch immer sich in der Nacht, als er Konoha verlassen hat, zwischen den Beiden abgespielt hat, lässt mich vermuten, dass er sich bewusst ist, dass das eine Schwäche ist, die er ausnützen kann."

Naruto hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber es machte Sinn. Sogar erschreckend viel Sinn.

"Ich hoffe, sie hat sich deinen Rat zu Herzen genommen."

"Wenn Sie mir erlauben junge Lady, eine Nacht im Freien, ist bei diesen Temperaturen nicht zu empfehlen."

Sakura hob ihre grünen Augen und wagte es zum ersten Mal dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen. Er war alt und sah aus als hätte er viel erlebt. Aber so sahen viele nach dem Krieg aus. Zu viele.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Trotzdem Danke", murmelte sie und schob die Waren, die sie hier in diesem Geschäft ausgesucht hatte, entschieden ihm entgegen. Seufzend begann er die Beträge in die altmodische Kasse zu tippen. Sakura blickte durch das große Fenster nach draussen. Sasuke wartete in einer kleinen Gasse auf sie. Sie hatten entschieden, dass es besser so war. Ein Mann, der kaum auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, würde auffallen und dass konnten sie sich nicht leisten.

Es war ein harter Start heute gewesen. Nervenzehrend in jeder Hinsicht. Nun hatte er verstanden, dass sie es ihm nicht so einfach machen würde und dass sie ihn begleiten würde. Sasuke war ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon. Und als er sich auch noch gezwungen sah, sich von ihr zu stützen, während sie den Wald durchwanderten, hatte seine schlechte Laune einen neuen Highscore erlangt. Er hasste sie. Nun hasste er sie wirklich.

Sie hatten geschwiegen. Den ganzen Tag über und nun hatten sie ihre erste Station erreicht. Sora-ku. Die verlassene Stadt. Hier wohnten nur wenige Menschen und dementsprechend war auch das Sortiment dieses Ladens. Doch war es nötig hierher zu kommen und auch Sasuke hatte darauf bestanden.

Er wollte Waffen. Und hier in Sora-ku würde er sie bekommen. In Nekobaas Warengeschäft. Sakura erinnerte sich nur flüchtig an die alte Katzenoma, ihre Enkelin und den Ninjakatzen. Doch konnte sie sich noch genau an die Mission erinnern, die sie vor scheinbar Ewigkeiten mit dem damaligen Team 7 durchgeführt hatte.

Wortlos zahlte sie den Betrag für die Lebensmittel und Zelte, versiegelte es in den Schriftrollen und machte sich auf, um Sasuke am Treffpunkt aufzusuchen. Automatisch rutschten ihre Mundwinkel noch tiefer. Auch wenn er nicht mit ihr sprach, seine Laune zog sie hinunter und dass sie ihn auch noch halb zu tragen hatte machte es noch schlimmer. Und dann war da auch noch diese Stadt! Sie war selten an solchen Orten gewesen, wo man die Einsamkeit und das Trübsal buchstäblich schmecken konnte.

Ganz in negativen Gedanken versunken, schlenderte sie durch die Straßen.

Plötzlich krallte sich eine brutale Hand in ihren Mantel und riss sie zurück. Völlig überrumpelt, bekam sie nicht einmal einen Schrei heraus, doch innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür nicht auf der Hut gewesen zu sein.

Verdammt noch Mal, sie war auf der Flucht!

Die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst, als sie hart gegen die abbröckelnde Betonmauer geschmettert wurde. Jemand hatte sie in die Dunkelheit einer Seitenstraße gezogen. Und dieser jemand war-

"Sasuke! Was soll das! Verdammt noch Mal, lass mich los!", fauchte sie ihn an und musste sich zurückhalten, ihm nicht ihre Faust in seine Visage zu knallen. "Warum bist du nicht am Treffpunkt?!"

"ANBU", murmelte er schlicht und Sakuras Körper spannte sich an. Das war unmöglich! Wie hatten sie nur so schnell ihre Spur aufnehmen können? Und was sie noch zusätzlich schockte, war, dass Sasuke sie mehr oder weniger "gerettet" hatte. Was das kleine Wörtchen "Macht" doch alles bei ihm auslösen konnte.

Seine Hand hielt sie noch immer fest am Kragen und drückte sie gegen die Mauer. Doch Sakura wusste, dass er das tun musste um nicht umzukippen. Er zeigte es nicht wirklich, doch sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für eine enorme Anstrengung es gewesen sein musste, mit einer verletzten Wirbelsäule, ganze zwei Häuserblöcke hinter sich zu bringen.

"Sie sind an mir vorbeigelaufen, aber ich habe gehört, dass sie jemanden aus dem Inuzuka Clan bei sich haben", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Meinst du, dass Kiba-"

"Wen interessiert das?! Wir müssen zu Nekobaa! Wie lange brauchst du eigentlich, bis du die Situation realisiert hast Sakura?!", blaffte er sie an und stieß sich von ihr weg, lehnte sich keuchend gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. "Gib mir meine Kräfte wieder! Ich bin es Leid auf dich aufzupassen!"

"Nein!", zischte sie wütend und richtete sich wieder voll auf. "Wir gehen jetzt zu Nekobaa. In welche Richtung waren die ANBU unterwegs?"

Missbilligend warf er ihr einen Blick durch seine halb geschlossenen Lider zu. "Richtung Norden, aber das wird keine Bedeutung haben, sobald einer dieser Inuzuka Köter unsere Fährte aufgenommen hat. Sie wissen bereits, dass wir da sind! Einem von den Bewohnern ist deine Haarfarbe aufgefallen. Warum musst du auch pinke Haare haben?! Willst du eigentlich, das wir geschnappt werden?!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Sasuke jetzt umgekippt und er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er sah wie sehr er sie aufregte. Sie würde noch dafür büßen. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass sie dafür leiden würde, dass sie ihm seine Kräfte vorenthielt.

"Was ist nun?", fragte er provozierend "Willst du mir nicht helfen, Sakura?" Widerwillig und mit gebleckten Zähnen ging sie auf ihn zu und schob ihren Arm um seine Körpermitte. Zog ihn mit einen Ruck in eine aufrechte Haltung. Sie tat es mit so viel Rücksichtslosigkeit, dass es wehtat, aber Sasuke war zufrieden. Sie würde sich wünschen, ihm nie begegnet zu sein. Trotzdem überraschte ihn ihre plötzliche Brutalität ihm gegenüber. Sakura Haruno hatte die Absicht ihm, Sasuke Uchiha, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Hätte man ihm in der Zeit von Team 7 dies vorhergesagt, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt.

Doch nun war es wichtig auf der Hut zu sein und nicht erwischt zu werden. Beide schoben ihre Gedanken beiseite.

Die verlassene Stadt war groß, es würde also noch dauern bis die ANBU alles durchforstet hatten.

In Sasukes Fingern zuckte es. Sich zu verstecken passte ihm nicht.

"Ich brauche ein verdammtes Schwert!", knurrte er

"Wir werden sie auf keinen Fall angreifen! Es sind immer noch Konoha-Nins. Denk gar nicht erst dran!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Du vergisst, kleine Sakura, du bist jetzt ein Nuke-Nin. Du gehörst zu keinem Dorf mehr. Du bist allein. Und falls du glaubst, dass du mich noch hast, erinnere dich daran, dass du etwas hast das mir gehört", höhnte er und spürte wie sich ihre Nägel in seine Seite krallten bei seinen Worten. Sie war so leicht zu beeinflussen.

Sakura biss sich auf die Zunge und widerstand dem Drang, ihn von sich wegzustoßen. Es war eine Mission. Sie musste rational bleiben. Es war nur eine Mission. Eine unangenehme Mission.

Im Schatten der Gassen, kämpften sie sich immer weiter in die Nähe von Nekobaas Geschäft. Sie betete, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würden und dass die Katzenoma sie aufnehmen würde.

Im selben Moment holten sie beide scharf Luft. Chakra. ANBUs waren ganz in ihrer Nähe. Leise fluchend begann Sakura das Tempo zu erhöhen. Sasuke zuckte bei jedem Schritt vor Schmerz zusammen. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und sie wusste, dass er sich ausruhen musste. Sie waren den ganzen Tag lang gereist mit nur einer Pause. Er musste am Rande seiner Kräfte liegen, auch wenn er immer noch dazu fähig war sie nieder zu machen.

Nun erkannte sie ihre Umgebung. Ja. Es war nicht mehr weit.

"Da vorne!", stieß sie hervor um ihn anzutreiben. Wenn er ihr erlauben würde ihn zu tragen, wären sie schon längst in Sicherheit, doch Sasuke hatte ihr heute morgen nur allzu deutlich gemacht, wie sehr er ihr davon abriet. Und um ehrlich zu sein war es ihr lieber. Ihn schon zu stützen und so nahe zu sein, war schon mehr als genug. Das sie immer wieder seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte war unerträglich.

Sie erreichten die versteckte Tür und Sakura rüttelte mit aller Kraft an der Klinke.

"Geh schon auf!", flehte sie.

Sasuke sagte nichts mehr. Er musste seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Sakura wurde es zu viel. Sie leitete Chakra in ihren Arm und zog. Das Schloss quietschte scheußlich, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung gab sie nach. Zu schnell. Mit einem Ruck schwang die Tür auf und beide fielen rücklings zu Boden.

"Fuck!", ächzte Sasuke als der brennende Schmerz durch seinen Rücken schoss, Sakura rappelte sich hoch, zog ihn dabei mit sich.

"Komm schon!"

Zusammen stolperten sie durch die Türöffnung.

**Hey!**

**Tut mir Leid das es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber meine Diplomarbeit spannt mich gerade richtig ein. **

**Hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich denke, dass es eines der bisher wichtigsten ist. Beurteilt selbst ;)**

**Kennt ihr Nekobaa? Ich hoffe doch! Zuerst habe ich an irgendeine Kontaktperson von Orochimaru gedacht, die Sakura und Sasuke Unterschlupf geben könnte, doch BAM, fiel mir die Katzenoma ein und ich finde sie ist perfekt. Nächstes Kapitel gibt's viele Dialoge. Und vor allem zwischen unseren beiden Lieblingscharakteren!**

**Es wäre wirklich schön wenn meine stillen Leser mir ein paar Sätze dalassen könnten. **

**Wie gesagt, hoffe es hat euch gefallen**

**Liebe Grüße Papaver **

**PS: Auf meinem Profil findet ihr einen Link zu dem Soundtrack "The Price of Freedom" von Final Fantasy.**

**Also ich finde der vermittelt richtig die Stimmung die ich haben will. Kleines bisschen Abenteuer, einen Tick Herzschmerz und... hach ich liebe ihn einfach. (Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht dieser Soundtrack) **


	9. Chapter 9

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Unerwartete Anerkennung**

"Hngh!"

Und wieder machte sie Kontakt mit dem Boden, diesmal war es sogar ihr Kopf der aufschlug. Doch das war bei weitem noch nicht alles. Sasuke, den sie mit sich gezogen hatte, war ihrer Fluglinie gefolgt und da er sich selbst kaum aufrecht halten konnte, hatte er keine Chance den Sturz zu vermeiden. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen als Sasuke ihr auf den Rücken fiel. Beide keuchten auf. Alles schwirrte und Sakura versuchte sich trotz seines Körpers zur Seite zur Rollen. Auch Sasuke stemmte seine Arme in den Boden um hochzukommen.

Nun lag sie auf dem Rücken. Er über ihr, jeweils eine Hand neben ihrem Kopf. Nur kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, denn darauf rappelten sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf. Keinem von beiden war es gelungen den Blick des jeweils anderen zu lesen während dieses Augenkontaktes, doch es war in diesem Moment auch nicht von Bedeutung.

Sie mussten weiter.

Sakura, nun fest auf beiden Beinen beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und schlang einen Arm um ihn, damit er endlich aufkam. Die Zähne fest zusammengebissen tat Sasuke sein Möglichstes um so wenig Hilfe wie nur möglich von ihr zu benötigen. Sie rannten, mehr schlecht als recht, weiter.

Es gab keine Garantie, dass sie nun in Sicherheit waren. Falls man ihre Fährte mithilfe der Hunde aufgespürt hatte, waren sie verloren.

"Sieh mal einer an Denka, kennen wir die Beiden nicht irgendwo her?", ertönte plötzlich eine sonore Stimme neben ihnen und Sakura fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Sasuke dagegen blickte unbeeindruckt auf die beiden Ninjakatzen, die ihnen unbemerkt gefolgt hatten.

"Hina, Denka. Wir wollen zu Nekobaa", verlangte er leise, aber bestimmt.

"Der junge Uchiha? Mensch, du lässt dich auch nur alle paar Jahre blicken? Man erkennt dich jedes Mal fast nicht mehr! Nya!"

"Bitte! Könnt ihr uns helfen? Wir werden verfolgt und-", begann Sakura verzweifelt und die beiden Katzen legten zeitgleich ihre kleinen Köpfe zur Seite.

"Helfen? Verfolgt? Der junge Uchiha und seine Freundin stecken in Schwierigkeiten? Nya?", säuselte eine der Ninjakatzen.

"Hör jetzt auf Hina! Die Beiden sehen wirklich so aus als bräuchten sie unsere Hilfe. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat auch Klein-Sasuke uns wieder ein Fläschen Matatabi mitgebracht?"

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte Sakura sehen, dass Sasuke für einen kurzen Moment lächelte.

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen Denka…"

Die Katze schüttelte ihren zerzausten Kopf. "Ein Katzenjammer! Aber gut, folgt uns, kleine Menschenkinder!"

"Klein-Sasuke schuldet uns aber eine! Nya!"

Endlich bewegten sie sich weiter fort. Anscheinend hatten sie es geschafft unbemerkt durch die Tür zu verschwinden. Sakura war sich sicher, dass, wenn man sie gesehen hätte, sie schon längst geschnappt worden wären. Sie hatten zu viel Zeit vergeudet.

Die Katzen tippelten munter vor ihnen her und Sasuke und Sakura folgten ihnen schweigend. Langsam erhellte sich der dunkle Gang und sie konnten eine Schiebetür vor sich ausmachen, die einen Spalt offen stand. Warmes Licht flutete aus dem Raum und es war als würde eine riesige Last von ihren Schultern fallen. Sie hatten verdammtes Glück gehabt. Blitzschnell waren Denka und Hina durch den dünnen Spalt verschwunden und nun konnten sie gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Raum hören.

Sakura schob die Tür zur Seite und ihre Haut prickelte bei der Wärme die ihr entgegen strömte.

"Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich damals das letzte Mal gesehen, kleiner Uchiha. Ich bin froh, dass es anders gekommen ist"

Nekobaa, im Schneidersitz auf ihrem runden flauschigen Teppich, umrundet von unzähligen, maunzenden Katzen, eine Pfeife rauchend. Fast war es so, als hätte es all die Jahre dazwischen nicht gegeben.

"Und an dich kann ich mich auch noch erinnern. Dein Name… Er hatte irgendwas zu tun mit deiner Haarfarbe…", murmelte die Katzenoma und nahm einen langen und kräftigen Zug von ihrer Pfeife.

"Sakura Haruno. Es freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen, Nekobaa", sagte Sakura und verbeugte sich, so gut es ging, mit Sasuke an ihrer Seite.

"Ah! Genau das war er. Sakura. Kirschblüte. Schön auch dich wieder zu sehen. Höflich wie schon damals."

Sakura lächelte matt. Jedoch gefror es sofort, als Sasuke begann sich von ihr zu lösen.

"Klein-Sasuke, du siehst… mitgenommen aus", murmelte die Katzenoma und verfolgte seine angestrengten Bewegungen als er begann sich aufzurichten. "Was ist passiert? Denka und Hina haben mir erzählt, ihr werdet verfolgt? Warum bist du verletzt?"

Doch bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte, wurden sie jäh unterbrochen. Eine junge Frau hatte die Tür zu ihrer Linken aufgerissen und stürmte in den Raum.

"Oma! Da sind ANBUs aus Konoha am Haupteingang! Sie verlangen, dich zu sprechen! Sie suchen nach-"

Die Frau hielt inne, starrte geschockt auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

"Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan?", stieß sie erschrocken aus.

Sakura wusste nicht, was sie mehr überraschte. Dass die ANBUs hier waren, oder dass die Enkelin von der Katzenoma sie erkannte. Dass sie sich an sie erinnerte. Sie wollte fragen warum, doch für Gespräche war keine Zeit.

"Junger Uchiha, Sakura! Da rein! Und kein Miauen will ich von euch hören!", stieß Nekobaa aus und war plötzlich auf ihren Beinen, was man der alten Frau gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Sie öffnete eine weitere Tür. Sakura traten fast die Tränen in die Augen, vor Dankbarkeit und sie reagierte sofort.

Doch mitten im Schritt hielt sie inne, wirbelte herum und fing noch rechtzeitig Sasuke auf, der ihr folgen wollte, es aber aus Erschöpfung nicht zusammenbrachte und eingeknickt war. Sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus und schaffte es ihr gemeinsames Gleichgewicht zu stabilisieren. Er fluchte leise, versuchte sofort wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, doch Sakura zog ihn mit sich, bevor er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Hinter der Tür führte eine Treppe in die Dunkelheit, doch sie überlegte keine Sekunde und hastete die Stufen hinab. Nekobaa schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Sie japste auf als sie versuchte eine weitere Stufe zu nehmen, dabei aber auf den ebenen Boden trat. Wie sie dieses Gefühl hasste! Es war stockfinster, doch anhand ihrer hallenden Schritte, erkannte sie, dass sie sich in einem sehr großen Raum befinden mussten.

"Jetzt warten wir?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Teils weil sie seine Bestätigung wollte und teils um zu prüfen, ob er überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war.

"Jetzt warten wir", murmelte seine dunkle Stimme neben ihr.

Wortlos tastete Sakura sich weiter, zog ihn dabei mit sich. Stumm ließen sie sich an der Wand auf dem Boden nieder.

"Wie wird sie die ANBUs nur wieder los?", fragte Sakura und wischte sich einmal über ihre schweißnasse Stirn.

"Hör auf zu nerven und halt endlich deinen Mund!", fuhr er sie an und versuchte aufzustehen. Er wollte Abstand von ihr. Er würde bis ans Ende der Halle gehen, wenn es sein musste. Doch dass er bei die Anstrengung forderte ihren Tribut und er fiel wieder zurück.

Sakura seufzte und unterdrückte den Drang, ihm zu sagen, was für ein stures Arschloch er doch war. Sie war es langsam gewohnt so von ihm behandelt zu werden.

"Leg dich hin. Dann können wir die Zeit nützen und deine Knochen endlich zusammenfügen", murmelte sie müde, aber bestimmt. "Morgen kannst du anfangen zu trainieren, wenn du mich das jetzt machen lässt", fügte sie hinzu.

Langsam hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Lagerhalle, vollgestopft mit etlichen Kisten und Schachteln. Sakura hatte noch nie solch ein großes Waffensortiment gesehen. Hier musste es einfach alles geben. Sie verstand warum vor allem die Uchiha solch ein Vertrauen in Nekobaa hatten.

Nur ganz allmählich konnte sie auch Sasukes Gesichtszüge ausmachen. Offenbar wog er seine Vorteile ab.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Also öffnete er widerwillig, mit einer Hand, seinen Mantel, zog ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung von seinem Körper und kämpfte sich aus Narutos Sweater. Um ihm nicht dabei zusehen zu müssen, konzentrierte sich Sakura auf ihren Chakrafluss und leitete eine hohe Konzentration in ihre Hände.

Sanftes, grünes Licht strahlte auf und Sakura blickte ihn auffordernd in die Augen. Er legte sich, nun mit bloßem Oberkörper auf den Boden, ächzte dabei fast unhörbar.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre glühenden Handflächen auf und ließ ihr heilendes Chakra fließen. Langsam begannen sich seine verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen. Die Knochen waren, obwohl Sasuke sich ständig bewegt hatte, erstaunlich gut verheilt und Sakura sah keinen Grund mehr es noch länger hinaus zu zögern. Außerdem wollte sie ihn nicht mehr tragen. Die Zeiten waren vorbei.

Vorsichtig fügte sie die letzten Risse zusammen, strich dabei immer mit der gleichen sanften Bewegung, immer in die gleiche Richtung über die Stelle. Durch das spärliche Licht schien sich ihr Gespür zu verschärfen. Sakura konnte sogar seine kleinen, blassen Härchen unter ihren Fingerkuppen ausmachen. Oft stolperte sie dabei auf Erhöhungen. Erhöhungen, die eigentlich nicht dorthin gehörten. Es waren Narben. Und Sasuke hatte davon unzählige. Das war natürlich nicht überraschend, bei dem Lebenswandel den er führte, doch sie zu erspüren, führte ihr wieder vor Augen welche Konsequenzen dieser Lebenswandel hatte. Wie sehr musste man trainieren, wie sehr musste man leiden, bis man diese Narben bekam?

Sie waren bereits verheilt. Sakura konnte also nichts mehr dagegen machen. Sie würden sichtbar bleiben. Für immer. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es zu ihm passte.

Es war vollkommen still um sie, während die Medic-Kunoichi, ihrer Arbeit nachging. Damit war es natürlich noch nicht getan. Sasuke würde immer noch empfindlich sein, an dieser Stelle. Schließlich handelte es sich um frisch zusammengewachsene Knochen, die sie übrigens nicht auf natürliche Weise wieder zusammengefügt hatte. Noch dazu kam sein enormer Gewichtsverlust. Ihn alleine in die Shinobi Welt zu entlassen, wäre Mord. Er war noch nicht stark genug um sich entsprechend verteidigen zu können.

Vor allem nicht mit dem Uchiha Wappen auf seinem Rücken, Sasuke als seinen Namen und dem Sharingan in seinen Augenhöhlen.

Sie änderte die Frequenz mit der sie seine Knochen bearbeitet hatte und erlaubte ihrem Chakra in einer noch höheren Konzentration in seinen Körper zu fließen. Sollten noch irgendwelche Splitter, sich in seinem Körper verbreitet haben, würde sie, sie so finden.

Sasuke erschauderte und eine Gänsehaut überzog für einen Moment seinen Rücken.

"Empfindlich?", fragte Sakura

Er schnaubte, doch spürte sie wieder, wie sich seine Poren zusammenzogen und er holte Luft.

"Daran wirst du dich in nächster Zeit gewöhnen müssen. Dein Rücken hat einiges durchgemacht." Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Würde sie damit zu weit gehen?

"Sasuke? Wie- was haben sie mit dir gemacht, dass du- dass deine Wirbelsäule-"

"Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck, Sakura!", zischte er und alle seine Muskeln schienen sich anzuspannen.

Was hatte er? Sakura war ratlos. Unruhig bewegte er sich unter ihren Händen.

"Das reicht! Genug!", knurrte er und stemmte sich mit seinen Armen hoch.

"Pass auf! Deine Knochen sind noch ganz weich!", rief sie aus und packte seinen Arm, damit sie ihn stützen konnte, sollte er wieder umfallen. Sasuke umfasste wiederum eisern ihr Handgelenk und zog ihre Hand bestimmt von seinem Oberarm.

"Ich hab gesagt, dass es reicht Sakura!" Sachte lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter ihm.

Sasuke schloss die Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Irgendwas war anders. Er fühlte sich stärker. War es, weil Sakura nun seine Wirbeln vollkommen geheilt hatte und sein Chakrafluss nicht mehr durch irgendwelche Verletzungen unterbrochen wurde? Konnte er es wagen?

Die Kunoichi neben ihm schwieg und starrte vor sich in die Dunkelheit. Fragte sich, ob der Katzenoma es gelang die ANBUs abzuschütteln. Plötzlich nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderes ein. Sasuke, schien irgendwelche Bewegungen auszuführen. Sie konnte es hören. Dann holte er tief Luft.

"Sasuke, was-"

Erschrocken japste sie auf, als für einen kurzen Moment eine kleine Stichflamme ihre Umgebung erleuchtete. Die Flamme tanzte einen Moment und fand dann Ruhe. Sie war nun auch kleiner, aber sie blieb und flackerte leicht auf Sasukes Fingerspitzen. Mit offenem Mund sah sie zu wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht hoben, als er die Flamme betrachtete. Fast liebevoll.

"Es funktioniert wieder", sagte er so leise zu sich selbst, dass sie ihn fast nicht hören konnte.

"Mach es aus! Im Moment ist es zu riskant! Du konntest eben gerade noch laufen!", fuhr sie wütend dazwischen. Sie war nicht wirklich zornig auf ihn, dass es ihm wieder einmal egal war, was sie ihm, in Bezug auf seine Gesundheit riet. Vielmehr war sie wütend auf sich, da ihr Herz bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck einen Hüpfer gemacht hatte. Seine Augen lösten sich von seinen Fingern und bohrten sich abwertend in ihre.

Das kleine Feuer flammte auf.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sie zu beleidigen, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr.

Zahllose Neonröhren in der Lagerhalle begannen zu blinken und zu flimmern. Jemand hatte das Licht angemacht!

"Von mir aus sehen sie ruhig nach! Sasuke Uchiha und das Mädchen sind nicht mehr hier. Sie sind schon vor Stunden aufgebrochen!", hallte die Stimme der Katzenoma zu ihnen von der Treppe.

"Wir werden sehen", antwortete eine fremde Stimme. Eine gedämpfte Stimme. Eine Stimme, die hinter eine Maske hervorzudringen schien.

Sasuke und Sakura erstarrten und warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Was jetzt?! Sasukes Feuer erlosch.

"Na Klein-Sasuke? Sakura-chan? Nya?" flüsterte es neben ihnen.

Denka, die Ninjakatze betrachtete sie belustigt.

"Angst? Wollt ihr, dass ich euch wieder mal vor den bösen ANBU rette?"

"Was hast du vor Denka?", fragte Sasuke leise, die Ohren gespitzt, als die Schritte immer weiter über die Treppe hinunterkamen.

"Haltet euch an meinem Fell fest, dann kann ich ein Genjutsu über uns legen," schnurrte sie mit einem fettem Grinsen. Sasuke und Sakura verloren keine Zeit. Zusammen streckten sie sich nach der Katze aus und zeitgleich krallten sich ihre Finger in das glänzende Katzenhaar. Fast hätte Sakura wieder losgelassen, als sich ihr kleiner Finger dabei in seinen hakte, doch Sasukes andere Hand schoss vor und packte ihre, sodass sie blieb wo sie war.

"Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?!", fauchte er fast lautlos.

Sakura schluckte. Die Umgebung um sie schien nun von einem wabernden Schimmer überzogen zu sein. Ein Tier-Jutsu. Genauer gesagt, ein Katzen-Jutsu. Sollte der ANBU nicht damit rechnen, dass ein Ninja-Tier ihnen helfen könnte, würde er es eindeutig schwerer haben sie zu lokalisieren. Sollte er jedoch begabt sein, was Genjutsu betraf, so saßen sie in der Falle.

Es war schwer auszumachen, was sich wirklich um sie tat. Auch die Stimmen verzerrten und es waren nur Bruchstücke zu vernehmen. Sakura wagte nicht zu atmen. Konzentration. Sie brauchte Konzentration! Aber worauf? Doch nicht etwa auf seine Hand?

Noch immer war ihr kleiner Finger in seinen gehakt und noch immer hielt er sie an Ort und Stelle. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es völlig ausgeblendet und fokussierte sich nur auf den ANBU, außerhalb des Genjutsus, doch Sakura war sich nur zu gut über die Wärme bewusst die seine Hand auf ihrer ausstrahlte.

Er hatte große Hände. Raue Hände. Wie lang wohl seine Lebenslinie war?

Am liebsten hätte Sakura sich selbst geschlagen.

Es war ein Martyrium und hielt eine halbe Ewigkeit. Noch immer waren die Stimmen um sie herum zu hören, doch die ihres Verfolgers hatte einen frustrierten Ton angenommen.

Dann wurde es leise.

"Menschenkinder, ihr könnt wieder loslassen. Nekobaa hat's geschafft, nya! Das heißt dann wohl zwei Fläschen Matatabi, Klein-Sasuke!", kicherte das Tier, das soeben ihr Leben gerettet hatte.

Der Mann fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Seine Augen waren schockiert aufgerissen, sein Mund zu einem Strich zusammengezogen. Ein bitterer Strich.

Der Mann stemmte sich nun mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab.

Ja. Sasuke war sich sicher. Dieser Mann im Spiegel war er.

Oder das was von ihm übrig geblieben war und nun krampfhaft versuchte wieder zu dem zu werden was es einmal war. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er abgenommen hatte, während seines Hungerstreikes, aber nun, da er sich zum ersten Mal, seitdem er entkommen war, im Spiegel betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, was er seinem Körper damit angetan hatte. Was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Er hatte sich nie wirklich mit seinem Aussehen beschäftigt. Es war ihm wichtig sauber zu sein und dass seine Haare so wuchsen, zeigten seine Babyfotos. Sasuke war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er gut aussah. Er bekam schließlich ordentlich Bestätigung. Wo immer er auch hinging, die Mädchen und Frauen vergötterten ihn.

Es war ihm egal. Es fand Größeres an sich, auf dass er stolz sein konnte und vor allem Wichtigeres. Aber es streichelte ungemein das Ego. Und sich nun so zu sehen. Abgemagert, mit Ringen unter den Augen und dieser ungesunden Hautfarbe, war mehr als ein Schlag ins Gesicht für jemanden, der sich all die Jahre nie große Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie er aussah.

Seine Knöchel wurden weiß, als er das Keramik Becken fester umfasste. Er wollte das nicht. Er war vollkommen unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation. Sakura hatte seine Kräfte. Er sah aus, als wäre er am Tod nur knapp vorbei geschrammt. Die Ältesten lebten noch. Diese Itami auch. Sein Clan war immer noch nicht zu neuem Leben erwacht und er besaß nicht einmal ein Schwert!

In diesem Moment wollte er schreien, alles in Trümmer zerschlagen, jeden umbringen.

Sasuke zitterte.

Er musste dem ein Ende bereiten. Er durfte nicht mehr zögern. Sasuke musste handeln.

Die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen richtete er sich auf. Diesmal fast ohne Schmerzen. Der erste Schritt war getan, nun lag es an ihm.

Mit offenen Mund starrte sie ihn an. Sakura konnte nicht glauben, dass es schon der fünfte, randvolle Teller war, den er da gerade sich einverleibte.

Die Enkelin der Katzenoma hatte Nabemono gekocht. Zweifelsohne aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, Sasuke etwas besonders gehaltvolles zum Essen zu geben.

Und Sasuke brauchte es. So viel war klar.

Doch offenbar schien auch er fest entschlossen zu sein, so viel wie möglich zu essen. Er begann Kräfte zu sammeln, wo er sie bekommen konnte.

Die Kunoichi musste sich zwingen, ihre Augen von ihm zu lösen.

Es gab da noch etwas, das sie noch klären wollte. Etwas, das sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier beschäftigte.

"Tamaki-san?"

Die junge Frau mit den endlos langen Haaren blickte auf. Sie war, in Sakuras Augen, wunderschön geworden. Doch es war unmöglich auf sie neidisch zu sein. Es war Tamakis Verdienst, dass Sasuke und sie über die Nacht bleiben durften. Nekobaa musste sich um ihre Formulare kümmern und so hatte Tamaki sich auch sofort bereit erklärt für sie zu kochen.

"Ja, Sakura-chan?"

"Warum kannst du dich an mich erinnern?", fragte sie zaghaft und mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Es war ihr peinlich, vor allem vor Sasuke, aber sie musste ihre Gedanken loswerden.

Perplex betrachtete Nekobaas Enkelin. Sie verstand nicht.

"Warum sollte ich mich an dich nicht erinnern, Sakura-chan?"

Nervös spielte Sakura mit ihren Stäbchen herum. Jetzt bereute sie es das Thema angesprochen zu haben.

"Nun ja… Normalerweise erinnert man sich, wenn man an Team 7 denkt, immer an Naruto und Sasuke aber nie- nie hat sich jemand nach so langer Zeit an mich erinnert, geschweige denn an meinen Namen."

Es wurde leise in der kleinen warmen Küche. Sogar Sasuke hatte aufgehört zu essen. Ausdruckslos bohrten sich seine schwarzen Augen in sie. Obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah, konnte sie es spüren.

Auf Tamakis Gesicht breitete sich sein strahlendes Lächeln aus.

"Sakura-chan! Wie könnte ich mein Vorbild vergessen?"

**Und wieder hey!**

**Also aus den versprochenen Dialogen ist doch nichts geworden. Wurde dann einfach zu viel. **

**Kommt aber noch!**

**Ich glaube das ist eines der schlechtesten Kapitel -.- **

**Tut mir Leid. Das nächste Mal wird's besser, ich versprech's!**

**Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.**

**Danke an alle die mir Reviews geschrieben haben.**

**Aber was diesmal mit MIR los war… hmm**

**Ach, und Naddel! Leider kann ich dir nur auf diesen Weg antworten, aber ich finde es sooooooooooooooo unglaublich schön, dass du mir schreibst, obwohl du nicht einmal angemeldet bist. DANKE!**

**Und auch natürlich ein riiiiesen DANKE an somekindofillusion (ff löscht irgendwie immer die Namen raus) naja du weißt, dass du gemeint bist!**

**Liebe Grüße **

**Papaver**


	10. Chapter 10

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht**

"W-Wie?"

Sie musste sich verhört haben. Es war unmöglich. Nicht glaubwürdig.

Tamakis Wangen färbten sich eine Spur rot.

"Ist es dir unangenehm? Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur…"

Die Kunoichi wusste nicht was sie mit ihren Händen machen sollte. Ihre Stäbchen waren ihr aus der Hand gefallen, so erschrocken hatte sie sich.

"Ich lebe hier schon seit ich ganz klein war. Nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich habe Oma immer schon unterstützt im Laden und- Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich beschweren will, ich stelle mir dein Leben nur so, so aufregend vo! Du bist eine Kunoichi! Du kämpfst für dein Dorf. Du beschützt Konoha! Als du und Sasuke-kun, zusammen mit Naruto-kun, bei uns wart, habe ich mir so gewünscht, so zu sein wie du. Abenteuer erleben. Mit deinen Teamkollegen durch die Länder zu streifen. Ein Team sein! Eine Einheit."

Es wurde unangenehm heiß in der Küche. Sakura atmete tief ein und aus.

"Tamaki-san, ich- das stimmt zwar alles, aber nicht auf die Art wie du denkst."

Nekobaas Enkelin hob eine Augenbraue, doch ihre Begeisterung verflog nicht.

"Wie meinst du das Sakura-chan?

Sakuras Hände ballten sich auf ihre Schoß zu Fäusten. Versteckt unter dem Tisch, wo sie keiner bemerken konnte.

Dachte sie jedenfalls.

Sasuke beobachtete ihre Reaktion mit ausdruckslosen Augen. Analysierte ihre Körperhaltung, Mimik, Atmung.

"Ich kann nicht dein Vorbild sein Tamaki-san. Ich bin dafür nicht geeignet."

Sie konnte das nicht annehmen. Nicht, wenn sie es besser wusste. Denn so war es schließlich. Sie war kein Vorbild.

Verdutzt ließ Tamaki ihre Stäbchen sinken.

"Dass ich eine Kunoichi bin, stimmt. Dass ich mit meinem-", Sakura schluckte schwer, als sie dieses Wort aussprechen musste., "-meinem Team durch die Länder gestreift bin und Abenteuer erlebt habe, stimmt auch. Aber ich habe nie eine Einheit mit ihnen gebildet. Ich war immer schwächer als Naruto", sie warf Sasuke einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sein Gesicht war ohne Emotion. Er schaute sie nur an. "Ich war immer schwächer als Sasuke. Ich war immer nur…"

Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Warum war sie plötzlich so emotional und offen vor einer Fremden? Tamaki hatte mit ihrer Aussage, sie, Sakura, sei ihr Vorbild, einen Nerv getroffen. Sie dufte nur nicht anfangen zu weinen.

Sie war doch jetzt stärker! Sie konnte nun beschützen!

Nein. Sie konnte heilen. Aber sie konnte nicht das beschützen was ihr wichtig war. Sie konnte nur übrig gelassene Bruchstücke wieder zusammenfügen. Aber beschützen konnte sie nicht.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie ihren Kopf senken. Es war eine Schande, vor Sasuke, so die Fassung zu verlieren. So unterstützte seine Auffassung von ihr doch nur!

Tamakis Augen hatten einen Ton angenommen, der Sakura überhaupt nicht gefiel. Tamaki hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Das Letzte was die Kunoichi wollte oder brauchte.

"Nein", sagte die Enkelin der Katzenoma leise. Traurig. "Nein! Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht war ist! Sasuke-kun?!"

Sie forderte ihn auf zu sprechen. Obwohl sie Angst davor hatte, ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu verärgern. Dieser Sasuke war ihr unheimlich, aber sie forderte ihn auf die Zweifel zu zerstören, die Sakura so offensichtlich leiden ließen. Tamaki wusste nicht warum sie Sakura trösten wollte, sie wusste nur, dass sie es machen musste. Auch für sich selbst. Sie hatte sich immer in die Rolle von Sakura gewünscht. An der Seite von Sasuke zu kämpfen, mit ihm die Welt zu erkunden. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte. Sie musste den Laden weiterführen, sollte ihrer Oma etwas zustoßen.

Aber man konnte doch träumen? Man konnte sich doch vorstellen, dass man pinke Haare hatte und ein Kunai nicht nur zu verkaufen, sondern auch einzusetzen.

Dass man eine starke Frau war in dieser rauen von Männern dominierten Ninja Welt.

Sakura wagte es nicht zu ihm zu blicken. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn er das tat was am meisten wehtun würde.

Wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sagen würde, dass sie in der Zeit von Team 7 nur eine Last war, ausgerechnet er, dann würde sie zu weinen anfangen. Es wäre dann so, als würden sich ihre beiden größten Schwächen miteinander verbrüdern, sich gegen sie verschwören.

Er und ihre Nutzlosigkeit.

Sasuke wechselte seinen Blick kurz von Sakura auf Tamaki, dann wieder zu Sakura. Er schnaubte, schob seine Schale von sich und stand auf.

Er ging.

Ohne ein Wort.

Kaum war das Shoji hinter ihm zugeschoben, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Sie war es nicht einmal ein paar beleidigende Worte wert?! Nicht einmal das?!

"Sakura-chan…"

Eine warme, sanfte Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Erstaunlicher Weise hielt sie es davon ab in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Er hat doch gar nichts gesagt. Das muss nicht automatisch was Schlechtes bedeuten."

"Du hast keine Ahnung. Er hasst mich. Ich bin ihm nichts wert. Kein Stück", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Warum bist du dann mit ihm unterwegs? Warum tust du dir das dann an?"

"Weil- weil ich nur mehr ihn habe. Weil ich nicht will, dass er stirbt."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kicherte verschlagen und drückte sie gegen die Tür, die in sein Büro führte.

"Was los Hinata-chan?", fragte er, stellte sich dumm. "Ich will doch nur ein wenig Spaß haben. Du nicht?"

"Aber-aber-aber-", stotterte sie, ihr Gesicht, war so knallrot, dass er noch mehr grinsen musste.

Sie war einfach zu süß.

"Aber was?", fragte er mit großen Augen, versuchte einen unschuldigen Ausdruck in sie zu bringen. Doch sie sprühten nur vor Vergnügen und Verschlagenheit.

"Nicht hier!"

Er lächelte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.

Er wollte ihr doch nur zeigen wie dankbar er war, dafür, dass sie bei ihm war. Bei ihm blieb und ihn davon abhielt in Depressionen zu verfallen. Nur ein ernst gemeinter, ehrlicher Blick von ihr und er fühlte dass die Last auf seinen Schultern auszuhalten war. Solange sie bei ihm blieb.

Naruto hatte Jahre damit verschwendet, ohne diesen Blick zu leben.

Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr genug davon bekommen.

Langsam senkte er seine Lippen etwas, damit sie auf einer Höhe mit den ihren waren.

Er wartete. Naruto wollte sicher gehen dass sie es auch wollte.

Schließlich war es ja nicht selbstverständlich.

Schließlich verdiente er sie nicht.

Hinata bemerkte sofort den Wandel in seinen Augen. Sie erkannte sofort, dass er wieder Zweifel hatte. Wie immer, wenn sie zusammen waren. So selbstsicher er sich auch immer gab, tief in ihm machte er sich immer Sorgen.

Er wollte immer, dass es allen gut ging. Er wollte immer alle retten.

Sie hob langsam eine ihrer Hände und strich ihm sanft über seine Wange, fuhr mit ihrer Fingerspitze einer seiner Male nach. Dann näherte sie sich ihm weiter, küsste ihn auf einen seiner Mundwinkel. Sie sollten sich wieder heben. Sein Lächeln war viel zu berauschend. Hinata wollte, dass er wieder lächelte.

Ihre Lippen blieben dort wo sie waren, warteten darauf, dass er den nächsten Schritt machte. Leicht seufzend, legte Naruto seinen Mund auf ihren. Es war so ein süßer Kuss.

Er drückte sie fest an sich. Und öffnete dabei die Tür hinter ihr.

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie auf seine Arme, lachte dabei laut auf. Hinata quietschte, schlang erschrocken ihre Arme um seinen Hals während er sie in sein Büro trug. Seine lächelnden Lippen an ihrem Hals.

Hinata lächelte ebenfalls glücklich.

Er war glücklich. Wenigstens für einen Moment.

Das reichte ihr.

Plötzlich gefroren seine Bewegungen. Seine Arme pressten sie noch fester an sie und Hinata wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Was machen Sie hier?!"

Hinata erschrak fast zu Tode. Wer war da in Narutos Büro? Entschieden drückte sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, löste sich von seiner Umarmung.

"Niedlich. Ein Jammer, dass ich euch unterbreche."

Die Direktorin. Königin Itami.

Kerzengerade saß sie dort in seinem Sessel und betrachtete das Pärchen mit missbilligenden, schwarzen Augen.

"Was wollen Sie und warum sind sie verdammt noch Mal in meinem Büro?!", fauchte Naruto sie an.

Itami erhob sich. "Man sagte mir ich könnte Uzumaki-san um diese Zeit sprechen, doch ich fand nur diesen verlassenen Raum vor. Nehmen Sie ihre Sprechstunden nicht ernst Uzumaki-san? Wird sich diese Angewohnheit fortsetzen, sollten Sie Hokage werden?"

Naruto brauchte alle Kraft um seine Wut in Zaum zu halten. Er wusste genau warum Sakura ausgeflippt war. Diese Frau brachte einen aus der Fassung sobald man sie nur zu Gesicht bekam.

"Was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?"

Die Direktorin trat auf ihn zu, die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, als wäre sie eine statische Puppe.

"Ich wollte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich mir durchaus im Klaren bin, dass Sie und auch Hyuuga-san mehr über das Verschwinden von Uchiha-san und Haruno-san wissen, als sie vorgeben. Ich wollte sie beide wissen lassen, dass ich sie im Auge behalten werde. Ich will dass sie wissen, dass ich jede ihrer Handlungen, ich wiederhole, jede ihrer Handlungen, analysieren werde."

Unwillkürlich erschauderte Naruto und Hinata packte seinen Arm. Um sich an ihm festzuhalten, da ihr diese Frau Angst machte, oder ihn davon abzuhalten, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tat, er wusste es nicht.

Aber es half, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Gut," murmelte er. "Dann spielen wir mit offenen Karten. Dann möchte ich Sie, Itami-san, wissen lassen, dass ich sie ihres Amtes entheben werde, sobald ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich ihre Regentschaft beenden werde."

Er versuchte den selben kalten Ton wie sie anzuschlagen und er versuchte auch ihr Vokabular zu kopieren.

Die Direktorin lächelte wieder ihr freudloses Lächeln.

"Solch Ehrlichkeit ist bewundernswert. Ich sollte mich erkenntlich zeigen. Vielleicht, indem ich ihnen etwas verrate, dass nur die Ältesten und ich wissen?"

"Spucken Sie's schon aus!"

Itami reckte ihr Kinn. "Uchiha Sasukes größte Schwäche? Interessiert Sie das Uzumaki-san? Wissen Sie was ich für eine Kreativität aufbringen musste bei seinen Verhören?"

Nun lachte sie.

Und diesmal war es ernst gemeint.

Hinata zuckte zusammen und drängte sich an Naruto. Diese Frau war in ihren Augen nicht normal. Wie konnte man nur so unmenschlich sein?

"Ich habe wirklich vieles an ihm ausprobieren können. Und dabei hat es nur ein Genjutsu gebraucht! Ein simples Genjutsu! Ich musste ihm nur zwei Szenen vorspielen. Ich musste nur mein Kekkei Genkei einsetzen.

Wissen Sie was ich damit vollführen kann? Ich kann eine Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit immer und immer wieder abspielen und das Opfer erlebt es, als würde es tatsächlich wieder passieren. Bei Uchiha Sasuke hatte es nur drei Anläufe gebraucht. Ich habe ihm den Tod seiner Eltern zweimal gezeigt und den Tod seines Bruders einmal. Danach hat er aufgegeben. Nach nur drei Anläufen!"

Narutos Kehle wurde trocken und er fühlte wie eine Faust sich um seinen Brustkorb schloss, ihn fast zum ersticken brachte.

"Was soll das heißen? Hat er-", fragte er atemlos

"Ja, Uzumaki-san. Uchiha Sasuke hat bereits geredet. Wir wissen schon seit Längerem, dass er über den Auftrag von Itachi weiß", unterbrach sie ihn

"Aber- aber warum habt ihr ihn dann nicht frei gelassen?!"

Naruto konnte es nicht glauben. Sasuke hatte bereits geredet?! Wo lag dann der Sinn? Warum tat man ihm dann weiter all diese Dinge an? Warum brach man dann seinen Rücken? Hieß das, dass die Direktorin mit den Ältesten unter einer Decke steckte? Er hatte geglaubt, sollte es irgendwann ans Licht kommen, dass das Uchiha-Massaker ein Auftrag gewesen war, die Ältesten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würden. Doch die Strafe müsste über das Gefängnis von Konoha ausgeführt werden. Doch sollte Itami die Ältesten unterstützen, würde damit diese Chance zunichte gemacht und Sasuke hätte wäre nie frei gekommen. Und wenn Itami dafür war, wer noch?

Wem konnte er vertrauen aus der Führungsebene?

"Die Ältesten wollen es so." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, schloss zufrieden ihre schwarzen Augen um sie dann wieder zu öffnen.

Sie zerstörte damit Narutos Hoffnungen. Hier, im Regierungssitz von Konoha war er allein. Allein unter vielen machthungrigen, korrupten Menschen. Er hatte diese Itami nie gemocht, doch er hatte geglaubt, dass sie das Ehrgefühl besaß und richtig handeln würde. Doch damit, mit dieser Aussage, hatte sie alles kaputt gemacht.

"Ich bin gespannt wie lange Sie den Drang unterdrücken können, etwas zu unternehmen Uzumaki-san. Jetzt wo Sie diese Information erhalten haben, sollte es Ihnen sehr schwer fallen, habe ich Recht? Ich habe Sie studiert. Ich weiß wie Ihre Reaktionen ausfallen werden und ich werde da sein, sollte dieser "natürliche" Drang bei Ihnen einsetzen."

Leise betrat Sakura den kleinen Raum. Ein wenig Mondlicht fiel durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge und erhellte das Zimmer, indem sie zusammen mit Sasuke übernachten durfte.

Tamaki und sie hatten stundenlang geredet. Über nichts Wichtiges, oder Besonderes. Sie hatte einfach nur jemanden gebraucht, der sie nicht anschnauzte, nur weil sie atmete. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert. Nur weil Sasuke ein undankbarer Bastard war, hieß das nicht dass sie weniger wert war. Das hatte ihr Tamaki klar gemacht.

Sie hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie, sie nur noch mehr bewunderte, da sie dazu fähig war ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse so zurückzustecken.

Sakura war sich nicht sicher ob sie auf diese Fähigkeit stolz sein sollte.

Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in Sasukes offenen Augen.

Natürlich war er wach geworden, als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Lautlos schlüpfte sie unter die Decken ihres Futons und begann sich, nun geschützt vor seinen Augen, bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen.

Sie hatte es satt mit der vollen Kunoichi Montur zu schlafen, wenn sie hier, mit einem Dach über den Kopf, die Möglichkeit dazu hatte die Kleidung abzulegen. Sie waren auf der Flucht und jede Chance Luxus zu genießen, musste genutzt werden.

Und schließlich war es kalt, also bestand keine Gefahr darin, dass sie im Schlaf die Decken von sich reißen würde.

Fast hätte sie sarkastisch aufgelacht.

Sasuke interessierte ihr Körper ja sowieso nicht. Das was er bei ihrem ersten Besuch in seiner Zelle mit ihr gemacht hatte, war sicherlich nur passiert, damit sie merkte, dass sie trotz seiner nicht vorhandenen Kräfte schwächer war als er. Eigentlich logisch. Oder?

Sie wollte keinen Gedanken mehr darüber verschwenden. Die Gänsehaut die sie davon bekam, gefiel ihr nicht und Sasuke hatte es einfach nicht verdient, dass sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach.

So wie er mit ihr umging.

"Wo warst du so lange?", durchschnitt seine dunkle, kalte Stimme die Stille und ließ sie in ihren Bewegungen innehalten.

"Na so was? Ich existiere doch noch für dich?", fragte sie mit so viel beißendem Sarkasmus, dass es sie selbst überraschte.

Sakura konnte sehen wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und schichtete dann ihre Kleidungsstücke neben ihrem Bett auf.

"Oder warum warst du zu feig, Tamaki zu sagen, dass ich eine unnütze Last damals war? Vielleicht, weil du ohne mich wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder in Konohas Zellen verrecken würdest?"

Sie wusste nicht woher dieser plötzliche Mut kam.

Vielleicht wegen Tamaki. Vielleicht weil sie so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen lag. Vielleicht weil sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen musste.

"Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten Sakura."

So lautete also seine "Rechtfertigung" für sein Benehmen?!

"Vergiss es!", fauchte sie und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

"Vergiss du, Sakura! Du und Naruto ihr solltet vergessen. Ihr solltet mich vergessen."

Sakura holte leise Luft.

Dieser Satz.

Er klang so echt. Als würde er ihn wirklich meinen. Als würde er es sich wirklich wünschen. Es war ein Satz der sie traurig machte, weil er so viel beinhaltete.

Aber das Seltsame war, dass er nicht wie ein kalter Befehl klang. Irgendwie klang für sie mehr mit.

Als hätte Sasuke sich vor langer Zeit selbst vergessen.

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Ihre trainierten Sinne hatten sie alarmiert und aus den Schlaf gerissen. Automatisch drehte sich ihr Kopf zu Sasukes Schlafplatz. Es war noch immer tiefste Nacht. Also gab es keinen Grund wach zu sein.

Da saß er. Voll angezogen und er war gerade dabei seine Nin-Sandalen zuzuschnallen.

Er wollte gehen?! Er wollte sie verlassen?!

Wie damals auf der Parkbank?!

Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und nackte Angst. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt! Das hatte sie nicht erreichen wollen mit ihrer Darbietung zuvor. Er durfte nicht gehen! Wen hatte sie dann? Sie hatte ja alles weggeworfen für ihn.

"Sasuke, was-", fragte sie atemlos.

Seine Augen schossen hoch zu ihrem Gesicht. Doch er antwortet nicht, sondern widmete sich nun seiner zweiten Sandale.

Sakuras Hände krallten sich in ihre Decken. Was sollte sie tun? Wie konnte sie ihn aufhalten?

Sasuke erhob sich, knackte mit seinem Genick, indem er es kurz zur Seite drehte. Dann ging er auf die Tür zu.

Ohne ein Wort. Ohne einen Blick.

Genau wie damals bevor sie ihm nachrufen hatte können.

Genau so wollte er sie wieder verlassen.

"Sasuke! Warte!", rief sie ihm nach und warf die Decken zurück, rappelte sich auf. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb. Er war noch nicht stark genug.

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was?"

Ja. Was nun? Hatte er es geschafft seine Kräfte von ihr zurückzubekommen, während sie geschlafen hatte? Und wenn ja, wie war er dahinter gekommen?!

"Du kannst das doch nicht wirklich vorhaben?! Du undankbarer Bastard! Ist dir klar, dass du nur wegen mir wieder laufen kannst?! Ist dir klar, dass du nur wegen mir und Naruto lebst?! Du bist echt das Letzte!"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als würde er sie nicht verstehen.

Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt zu weit gehen würde, dass sie ihn erst richtig aufregen würde. Aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war damit er nicht ging, dann musste es getan werden.

Mit Liebeserklärungen konnte man ihn nicht aufhalten, aber vielleicht half ja das Gegenteil.

"Ich dachte Uchihas hätten Ehrgefühl! Aber davon hast du kein bisschen! Du nimmst dir nur was du kriegen kannst, weil du alleine nichts zustande bringst und wirfst dann alles weg! Du bist kein Uchiha! Du bist einfach nur der klägliche Rest! Du wirst immer der Schwächling bleiben, der du jetzt bist! Und das nur weil du ein stures, unselbstständiges, arrogantes, erbärmliches, schwaches-"

Bei jedem Adjektiv war er näher getreten und Sakura rechnete aus wie viele sie wohl brauchen würde, damit er zu ihr kam, doch bei dem Wort "schwach", sah er rot. Und das wortwörtlich.

Das Sharingan. Er war wieder fähig dazu.

Geschockt davon, ihn wieder mit diesen Augen zu sehen, reagierte Sakura nicht als er sie eisern gegen die Wand schlug. Als jedoch ihre Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde begann sie sich endlich zu bewegen. Chakra flutete durch ihre Arme und sie drängte ihn zurück. Sasuke hatte alles erwartet, doch nicht, dass sie gegen ihn ankämpfte. Und zurzeit hatte er keine Chance.

Ihr Angriff überraschte ihn, sodass er zurückfiel. Zusammen mit ihren übermenschlichen Kräften drückte sie ihn zu Boden, den Blick voller Wut.

"Du riesen Vollidiot! Willst du wirklich ohne deine Kräfte gehen? Sieh dich doch an! Du kannst dich nicht einmal gegen mich wehren!"

"Wovon redest du eigentlich Sakura?!", blaffte er sie jetzt an.

Was hatte dieses dumme Mädchen schon wieder? Was war ihr verdammtes Problem?

Sakura verlor für einen Moment die Fassung. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

"Davon, dass es einfach nur dumm von dir wäre, wenn du jetzt auf eigene Faust durchkommen willst!", sagte sie, doch ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Sasuke schnaubte und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

"Das weiß ich schon selbst."

Wieder blickte er ihr in die Augen. Nun, ohne das Sharingan.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ohne meine Kräfte gehe?! Ich frage dich noch mal Sakura, wie blöd bist du eigentlich?! Ich wollte trainieren!"

Sakuras Mund klappte auf. Fuck. Warum konnte sie nicht ihr Gehirn richtig nutzen, wenn er in der Nähe war? Die blinde Panik die sie plötzlich ergriffen hatte und sie zeitgleich an jene Nacht erinnerte, in der er sie verlassen hatte, hatten alles rationale Denken ausradiert.

"A-aber es ist doch noch Nacht? Ich sagte doch du könntest erst morgen beginnen!"

Sein Gesicht nahm einen trotzigen Ausdruck an.

"Es ist bereits morgen."

Sakuras Augen weiteten sich verdutzt und sie blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach einer Uhr. Über der Tür befand sich eine besonders Kitschige in Katzenform, deren Schwanz bei jeder Sekunde hin und her schwang.

Es war zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht.

"Es ist bereits morgen," flüsterte sie und ein kleines, leises, sarkastisches Lachen entkam ihr.

Großartig.

"Geh runter von mir! Verdammt Sakura, lass mich jetzt los!"

Plötzlich war ihr bewusst was sie da taten. Was sie gerade da tat. Nur in Unterwäsche. Ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot.

Und noch mal Fuck.

Ungelenk krabbelte sie von ihm herunter. Schauer überzog ihren Körper.

Sasuke setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Offenbar war er damit aufgeschlagen.

Er warf ihr einen Todesblick zu und erhob sich dann, verschwand durch die Tür.

Sakura blickte ihm nach. Schon wieder ein Fehlschlag. Schon wieder hatte sie versagt.

Schwache Sakura.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen eine der Wände der verlassenen Stadt.

Das hatte er gebraucht. Frische Luft. Es war fürchterlich kalt, doch Sasuke schwitzte vor Anstrengung. Er hatte sich keine Sekunde Pause gegönnt, bis er nicht einen ordentlichen Abstand zwischen sich und Sakura gebracht hatte.

Die Worte, die sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ihre Kraft, als sie ihn zu Boden gedrückt hatte und dann auch noch ihr fast nackter Körper.

Frustriert fuhren seine Hände durch seine Haare. Diese dumme Frau raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Warum konnte er nicht einfach allein durch die Länder streifen? Warum ließ man ihn nicht?

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

Aber was hatte ihm ihre unüberlegte Aktion gezeigt?

Dass sie noch lange nicht so unabhängig von ihm war, wie zuvor angenommen. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, aber aus irgendeinem, ihm unerfindlichen Grund, wollte sie, dass er nicht ging und bei ihr blieb.

Vielleicht konnte er das nutzen? Die Sakura von damals hatte ihm immer alles gegeben was er von ihr wollte. Er hatte nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen brauchen. Vielleicht, würde es einfacher werden als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht konnte er seine Kräfte schon viel früher bekommen, wenn er es richtig anstellte.

Er konnte sie schon viel früher loswerden.

Nur, wie sollte er es anstellen? Ihr Romantik vorzugaukeln, kam nicht in Frage. Er würde keinen verliebten, naiven Jungen spielen. So tief würde er nicht sinken.

Und dann auch noch der Vorfall in Nekobaas Küche!

Wie sehr sie sich zusammenreißen hatte müssen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sasuke hatte sie oft weinen sehen. Wenn einer die Anzeichen kannte, dann doch wohl er. Schließlich war er meistens der Grund dafür gewesen. Sakura hatte also zwei Schwächen. Wie sie sich selbst sah und ihn, Sasuke Uchiha.

Eigentlich hatte er das schon immer gewusst, doch früher hatte er ja auch nie die Absicht gehabt, sie mürbe zu machen. Jetzt schon.

**Und wieder einmal ein Hey!**

**Ich kann nun feierlich den Hauptteil eröffnen. **

**Wie immer, ich hoffe ihr bleibt weiter dabei und… naja, lässt mir ein Review da?**

**Und solltet ihr Lust haben, auf meinem DeviantArt Account "SaltyMama" hab ich ein neues Bildchen bezüglich SasuSaku veröffentlicht. Es heißt "Bright Past, Link ist auf meinem Profil zu finden.**

**Liebe Grüße **

**Papaver**


	11. Chapter 11

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Alles nach Plan**

_Naruto,_

_Uns geht es gut. Wir sind bei Nekobaa, der Katzenoma, in Sora-ku. _

_Erinnerst du dich an sie? Und an ihre Enkelin? Und ihre 100 Katzen?_

Was sollte sie nur schreiben? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht fair war ihn so lange warten zu lassen. Sakura musste plötzlich lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie er ungeduldig umher zappelte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, sie erlebten gerade die tollsten Abendteuer und er, Naruto, würde allzu viel verpassen.

Noch lag sie eingehüllt in ihren Decken ihres Bettes. Darunter war es wohlig warm und die Stille die um sie lag tat ihr gut. Sie hatte sich entschieden Naruto einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie hatte ja einige Rollen von Sai bekommen.

Wieder musste sie schmunzeln. Sai. Er war schon ein Fall für sich. Eigentlich waren all ihre Freunde ein Fall für sich.

_Wir sind hier ein paar Tage untergekommen, da sich scheinbar ANBUs in der Näher herumtreiben. Aber keine Sorge. Nekobaa hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir bei ihr sicher sind. Sie hat ihnen die Geschichte verkauft, dass wir zwar bei ihr waren, jedoch bald wieder abgereist sind. Also alles in Ordnung._

_Wie geht es dir? Und Hinata? Kakashi? Sai? Ino? _

_Wie geht es meinen Eltern? Was haben sie gesagt? Wie haben sie reagiert? Bitte schreib mir was sie gesagt haben Naruto. Und rede bitte nichts schön. Ich will wissen wie sie denken. Und was hast du ihnen gesagt?_

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war schon lange wieder verschwunden. Ja. Was dachten wohl ihre Eltern? Sie mussten enttäuscht sein. Enttäuscht darüber, dass ihre Tochter alles wegwarf, nur für einen Mann. Ging. Ohne Abschied.

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Sie wollte nicht, dass man so von ihr dachte, aber sie wusste, dass alle so von ihr dachten.

Alle glaubten, sie wäre aus blinder, dummer, naiver Liebe mit ihm durchgebrannt. Natürlich.

Sie seufzte. Naruto wollte bestimmt auch alles über Sasuke erfahren. Also zum unangenehmen Teil

_Sasuke geht es immer besser. Seine Wirbelsäule ist wieder ganz und er hat begonnen zu trainieren. _

Das war eine maßlose Untertreibung. "Sasuke hat sich entschlossen, sich bis an den Rande seiner Existenz zu pushen" traf das Ganze schon eher. Sakura warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Futon. Seit Tagen lief es so ab.

Wenn sie erwachte, fand sie immer sein leeres Bett vor. Seit jener Nacht, in welcher ihr kleiner Zwischenfall stattgefunden hatte, hatte sich vor allem eines geändert: Er glich mehr einer Maschine als einem Menschen.

Es war unglaublich zu welchen Leistungen er sich drillte. Es kam einer Folter gleich.

Sasuke schien es bereits extrem früh aus dem Bett zu ziehen. Sakura bemerkte es immer am Rande ihrer Träume, wenn er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Um diese Zeit war es jedenfalls immer dunkel.

Dann sah und hörte sie nichts mehr von ihm bis zum gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Nekobaa und ihrer Enkelin.

Verschwitzt und verdreckt schleppte er sich immer in das Badezimmer, wusch sich, setzte sich dann mit ihnen an den Tisch und aß als gebe es kein Morgen mehr. Vor allem Eiweiß. Sakura konnte nie mitzählen, wie viele Rühreier er immer von Tamaki serviert bekam. Zuerst hatte sie sich ein wenig unwohl gefühlt dabei. Schließlich waren sie Gäste, doch ihr war ziemlich schnell klar geworden, dass alles was Sasuke tat oder vorhatte, von Nekobaa vollste Unterstützung fand. Sakura konnte dies nur auf Nekobaas tiefe Verbundenheit mit dem Uchiha Clan erklären. Es war als würde sie ihm alles geben. Wenn man besonders abstrakt dachte konnte man behaupten, Sasuke wäre der Prinz eines Königsgeschlechts und sie, Nekobaa, eine ergebene Dienerin, die sich seiner Familie und somit auch ihm verschrieben hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück folgte ein Trainingsprogramm, bei dem einem schlecht werden konnte.

Drei Stunden intensives Krafttraining.

Essen.

Zwei Stunden Meditation.

Essen.

Drei Stunden Ausdauertraining, versetzt mit weiteren Kraftübungen.

Essen.

Weitere drei Stunden Training, bei dem der Schwerpunkt wieder durch Kraftübungen zu weiterem Muskelaufbau gelegt wurde.

Essen.

Und dann schlief er. Bereits am frühen Abend. Anders würde es sein Körper auch nicht schaffen. Normal war es jedenfalls trotzdem nicht. Sakura hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Sasuke es durchaus gewohnt war, so hart an sich zu arbeiten.

Wenn sie später in das Zimmer kam, dass sie sich teilten, schlief er so tief, dass er nicht einmal wach wurde. Doch von ihr ging schließlich auch keine Gefahr aus. Das wusste er.

Sasukes Entschlossenheit war mit der von Lee zu vergleichen. Doch war Sasuke selbst ganz und gar nicht wie Lee.

Bei Rock Lee hatte man nicht das Gefühl, dass man dabei zusah wie er sich mehr und mehr in eine tickende Zeitbombe verwandelte. Eine Bombe die man nicht kontrollieren konnte, aber von der man wusste, dass sie hochgehen würde, sobald sie tödlich genug war.

Sakura musste zugeben, dass sie Angst vor ihm bekam. Immer mehr.

Was würde er mit ihr anstellen, sollte er es schaffen, stärker als sie zu werden?

Würde er sie töten, da er dachte, somit das Siegel aufzulösen?

Sakura hatte keine Ahnung wie genau das Jutsu funktionierte, das sie zum Schlüssel machte. Kakashi hatte ihr nichts darüber verraten. Sollte sie ihn fragen? Über den Brief? Aber was, wenn Sasuke die Antwort darauf in die Hände bekam?

Was dachte sie da zur Hölle?! Nahm sie allen Ernstes an, Kakashi nicht vertrauen zu können? Wenn einem klar war, wie gefährlich Sasuke sein konnte, wenn einer rational darüber entscheiden konnte wo die Grenzen lagen, dann doch wohl Kakashi Sensei! Er war es doch gewesen, der als Erster den Wandel in Sasuke entdeckt hatte, ihn als Erster für gefährlich eingestuft hatte.

Sie sollte ihm vertrauen. Denn schließlich legte er auch Vertrauen in sie.

_Es scheint als würde alles nach Plan laufen. Bis jetzt hatten wir immer Glück..._

"Klein-Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

Beide sahen von ihrem Frühstück auf als Nekobaa zu ihnen sprach.

"Ihr habt also vor uns morgen zu verlassen?"

"Nekobaa wir sind Ihnen so unendlich dankbar, dass sie uns Unterschlupf gegeben haben, aber wir können ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht noch mehr beanspruchen. Das tun wir schon viel zu sehr. Ich werde für immer in ihrer Schuld stehen und-"

Die Katzenoma hatte ihre Hand erhoben um Sakura zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Ein gutmütiges Lächeln lag auf ihren dünnen Lippen. Die kleine Kunoichi überschlug sich mit Dank und dabei hatte sie ihr in den letzten Tagen mehr als nur geholfen. Den gesamten Lagerraum, hatte Sakura, unter ihrer Anleitung neu sortiert und mithilfe ihre unglaublichen Kräfte war es ein Leichtes gewesen, die schweren Kisten und Kartons neu zu stapeln. Die junge Kunoichi hatte das freiwillig getan und Nekobaa fand, dass sie damit ihre Schuld, wenn man es so nennen konnte, mehr als nur beglichen hatte.

Noch dazu half sie dem jungen Uchiha. Der Katzenoma tat das Herz weh, wenn sie ihn so sah. Auch wenn der ungesunde Hautton verschwunden war und er endlich aufrecht gehen konnte, trainieren konnte, lag noch immer ein grotesker Unterschied zu dem jungen Mann, der sie vor Jahren besucht hatte. Zu jenem jungen Mann, der im Begriff war seinen Bruder zu töten.

Nekobaa wollte nicht nachfragen. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie es zugegangen war. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie Sasuke, Itachi letztendlich umgebracht hatte. Sie wollte nur dieses eine Bild in ihrer Erinnerung behalten.

Zwei kleine Jungen mit rabenschwarzen Schöpfen.

Der eine mit einem nachsichtigen, aber glücklichen, kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dem man ansah, dass er für seinen kleinen Bruder alles tun würde. Alles und noch mehr.

Der andere voller Lebensenergie, mit einem solch ehrlichen, glücklichen Lachen, wie es nur ein Kind zustande brachte. Die Augen voller Bewunderung auf seinen großen Bruder gerichtet.

Sie wollte nicht, dass dieses Bild von der Realität verdrängt wurde. Nicht, wenn Itachi darauf nicht vorkam.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr mich nach dem Frühstück in den Laden begleitet"

Sakura hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während Sasuke unbeeindruckt nickte.

Nekobaa nickte ebenfalls und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Tamaki strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie wusste was ihre Oma vorhatte.

Gut. Dass er Nekobaa in den Laden begleiten sollte, war mehr als nur klar. Glasklar. Aber Sakura? Misstrauisch warf er ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu. In den letzten Tagen hatte er das öfter getan. Er wollte wissen wie er vorgehen sollte. Er wollte verdammt noch mal herausfinden wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, endlich das verfluchte Siegel aufzulösen. Es war mehr als nur frustrierend. Es machte ihn rasend. Sasuke war sich sicher, würde er nicht über diese gewaltige Selbstbeherrschung verfügen und würde er nicht seinen gesamten Zorn in sein Training legen können, er würde den Verstand verlieren.

Was sollte er tun?

Vor allem, wie sollte er es tun?

So wie bisher? Ihr immer wieder vorzuwerfen sie wäre schwach? Sie beleidigen? Sie verhöhnen? Immer und immer wieder? Käme er damit weiter? Bis sie aus Kummer und Verzweiflung kapitulierte?

Durchaus verlockend, wenn es nicht über die Maßen dämlich und fruchtlos wäre. Was wenn die Sache nach hinten losging und sie dadurch diese absurde Fürsorglichkeit, ihm gegenüber, verlor?

Wenn diese Sakura, die ihn anschrie, die ihn als kläglichen Rest betrachtete, die Oberhand gewann...

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Er musste denken. Sasuke musste planen.

Nein. Damit würde es nicht funktionieren. Niemals.

Es ging nur auf diesen einen Weg. Über die Sakura von damals. Jene Sakura, die ihm damals alles Glück der Welt versprochen hatte, wenn er sie nur mitnahm. Wenn er ihr nur erlaubte bei ihm zu bleiben.

Und diese Sakura war noch da. Das wusste er jetzt ja.

Also hieß es, ihr Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen.

Er hatte es getan. Er hatte endlich diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf formuliert.

Sasuke musste seine ganze Konzentration darauf lenken die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte er sein Sharingan, dass sich mit diesem vertrauten, verheißungsvollen Schmerz anbahnte. Er liebte diesen Schmerz. Wenn er etwas tatsächlich liebte, dann diesen Schmerz. Der, der ihn zu dem machte, was er war. Ein Uchiha.

Und Uchihas blieben Herr der Lage und handelten mit Bedacht.

Auch wenn er sie am liebsten gegen die Wand donnern würde. Sie anbrüllen würde. Ihr sagen würde, dass sie der ganze verdammte, verfluchte Aufwand nicht wert war...

Er musste ruhig bleiben. Und mitspielen.

Seine Augen blieben schwarz.

Nekobaa riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Also Klein-Sasuke?"

Erst jetzt erkannte er, was er da vor sich hatte. Sie standen zusammen vor einer Wand. Und an dieser Wand waren mehrere, elegant, tödliche Katanas mithilfe von schlichten Halterungen angebracht.

Eines schöner als das andere. Sasuke spürte wie es in seinen Fingerspitzen prickelte.

"Diese beiden Schwerter sind die einzigen, die ich besitze, die dazu fähig sind Chakra zu leiten. Ich nehme an, du suchst nach solchen?"

Sasuke reagierte nicht sofort. Dann nickte er aber und erlaubte es sich mit seinen Fingern leicht über die besagten Schwerter zu streichen. Welches sollte er nehmen? Welches konnte an Kusanagi heranreichen?

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er mit jeweils einer Hand die beiden Schwerter aus ihren Scheiden. Die Luft zischte, als er mit den Klingen durch sie schnitt. Mit perfektionierter Dynamik probierte er verschiedene Züge mit seiner Schwerthand aus, wechselte dann die Katanas indem er sie zugleich in die Höhe warf und sie dann wieder sicher an ihren Griffen fing.

Das eine war gleißend weiß von der Schwertspitze bis hin zum Schaft, der mit weißem Leder bespannt war. Schlicht. Aber es sah aus als wäre es unfehlbar. Als würde es mit Genuss töten. Vollkommene Perfektion.

Das zweite hingegen war mit weichen, dunkelgrauen, gewebten Bändern, am Griff, überzogen. Die Klinge zeichnete sich durch einen Farbverlauf aus. Alle Grautöne waren darin enthalten. Von fast schwarz bis silbergrau. Genau dieses lag auch nun in seiner bevorzugten Hand und es fühlte sich… richtig an.

Eigentlich hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass es dieses werden würde.

Schweigend ließ er die todbringende weiße Waffe in ihrer Halterung versinken, seine Augen ruhten weiter auf der auserwählten Klinge in seiner rechten Hand. Auch wenn das andere perfekt war. Er wollte dieses. Nur dieses.

"Ein Mann, eine Entscheidung. Es ist ein gutes Schwert. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir die Dienste erweisen, die du von ihm verlangst."

Sasuke nickte wieder. "Es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld Nekobaa", murmelte er.

Sakura betrachtete ihn. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie Angst vor dieser Darbietung haben sollte oder nicht.

Bis sie ihn plötzlich wieder lächeln sah. Für einen winzigen Augenblick. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet, aber es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit jenem Lächeln gehabt, welches für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht erhellt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit ein Katon Jutsu fertiggebracht hatte. Und wie damals schockte sie ihre Reaktion darauf.

Sie freute sich für ihn.

Es war so idiotisch, so frei von Sinn.

Sasukes Augen hoben sich und trafen direkt auf ihre. Nichts lag in seinem Blick. Emotionslos hielt er jedoch den Augenkontakt. Dann huschten seine Augen zu ihrer Seite und weiteten sich für einen Moment. Alarmiert drehte sich Sakura ebenfalls in dieselbe Richtung. Und was sie sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken und die Knie weich werden.

Eine Axt. Eine Streitaxt um genau zu sein. Nekobaa hielt sie ihr entgegen. Der lange elegant geformte Stab auf dem der tödliche Kopf der Waffe thronte, hatte einen blutroten Farbton und war über und über mit eingravierten Details versehen. Ornamente, Tierdarstellungen, ein handwerkliches Meisterstück. So wie Sasukes Katana.

Sakura hatte immer geglaubt, Äxte wären klobig oder zumindest maskulin, in deren Erscheinung. Doch in Anbetracht dieser Waffe, musste sie zugeben, dass sie falsch gedacht hatte. Die Kurven die, die Klinge vorzuweisen hatte, schienen feminine Züge zu haben. So kam es ihr jedenfalls vor.

"Ich habe sie schon seit längerer Zeit, doch seit du hier bist, Sakura-chan, will es mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, dass du sie bekommen solltest. Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie für dich gemacht!"

"Ich- ich kann doch nicht-" Sakura war vollends überfordert mit der Situation. Die Streitaxt war wunderschön. Keine Frage. Und alles in ihr sehnte sich danach eine solche Waffe zu besitzen. Doch es musste ein Fehler vorliegen. Ein gewaltiger Fehler.

"Ach! Die kleine Sakura-chan ziert sich? Nya?!"

Denka. Friedlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hingedöst und die Menschen am Rande ihres Bewusstseins wahrgenommen. Jetzt war ihr Interesse geweckt.

"Eine Frau kann doch gar nicht genug Waffen haben? Nya? Mal von den natürlichen abgesehen. Oder Klein-Sasuke?", säuselte das Tier verschlagen.

Sasukes Griff um sein neues Schwert wurde fester. Er warf Denka einen bösen Blick zu. Die Ninjakatze kicherte nur und schleckte sich scheinheilig über ein Pfötchen.

"Sakura-chan, ich bestehe darauf, dass du dieses Geschenk annimmst. Ansonsten sehe ich es als eine Beleidigung an! Es ist nur recht und billig, dass diese Axt endlich Gebrauch findet. Hier verstaubt sie nur. Meine Kunden haben schon seit Langem keine ausgefallenen Wünsche mehr." Traurig schüttelte die Katzenoma den Kopf. Es war wirklich ein Katzenjammer, dass sie den hauptsächlichen Gewinn mit einfachen Shuriken zusammenbekam.

Der junge Uchiha ließ seinen Blick über die Situation schweifen. Denka, nun völlig damit beschäftigt, sich zu putzen, Nekobaa, die sich von ihren traurigen Gedanken befreit hatte und nun seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegin zulächelte, die alles völlig ausgeblendet zu haben schien. Sie hielt nun mit Ehrfurcht die Waffe in ihren Händen. Es sah so aus als hätte sie einen Orden bekommen.

Nein. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte, dass es ihr sogar mehr bedeutete. Dieses Geschenk, von Nekobaa an Sakura, schien sie bis ins Mark zu erschüttern. Im positiven Sinne.

Er wusste wie es sich anfühlte eine Waffe zu besitzen. Eine Waffe die einem auf das Schlachtfeld begleitete und alles mit ihrem Besitzer durchstand. Doch Sasuke wurde klar, dass er niemals so intensiv fühlen konnte wie Sakura in diesem Moment. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich. Für sie war es weitaus mehr.

Anerkennung. Das war es was Sakura dazu bringen würde ihm wieder blind zu vertrauen.

Seufzend drückte sie die Klinke der Tür. Das war nicht ganz so einfach mit den zwei schweren Kisten auf ihren Armen, doch irgendwie brachte es Sakura dann doch zustande.

Einfach die Kisten abstellen und wieder verschwinden. Der Plan war eigentlich ganz einfach, aber sobald Sasuke darin involviert war, wurde gar nichts einfach. Schnellen Schrittes stieg sie hinunter, über die Treppe, in den Lagerraum.

Hier trainierte Sasuke. Jeden Tag verbrachte er Stunden darin.

Doch statt des üblichen Krafttrainings, versuchte er sich nun wieder im Schwertkampf.

Es sah aus als hätte er nie aufgehört. Er und sein Katana, sie waren eins. Mit einem kräftigen Ausfallschritt schoss sein Arm nach vorne. So schnell, dass Sakura schwören konnte, für einen Augenblick seine Bewegung nicht gesehen zu haben. Wäre er nicht bereits so arrogant, würde sie sich ja erlauben, ihn zu bewundern.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie seine einstudierten Schrittfolgen. Es sah perfekt aus. Schlichtweg perfekt.

Nun trat sie auf dem Boden der Lagerhalle auf und Sasuke hielt in seinem Training inne. Er schloss seelenruhig seine Augen und ließ sein neues Schwert in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel gleiten.

Sakura wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass er immer noch die grauen Hosen aus dem Gefängnis trug und noch immer hatte er das orange Sweater von Naruto an. Orange und Sasuke. Es passte einfach gar nicht.

Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder und die schwarzen Iriden fixierten sie hart und kalt. Emotionslos verfolgte er ihren Weg, als sie auf das nächststehende Regal zuging.

Sakura kannte diese Halle nun so gut und die Kunais die mit der letzten Lieferung angekommen waren gehörten dorthin. Sasukes Blick ignorierend stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Die unteren Ablagen waren bereits voll und innerlich fluchend reckte sie sich noch weiter. Aber sie war zu klein und Sakura wollte gar nicht daran denken was für eine bescheuerte Darbietung sie ihm da bot.

"Gib her."

Zu Tod erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und schaffte es gerade noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Fassungslos wandte sie sich zu ihm.

Sasukes Gesicht war wie immer ausdruckslos. Er hatte ihr beide Arme entgegengestreckt und erwartete, dass sie ihm die Kisten übergab. Das hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet. Nicht in hundert Jahren!

"Heute noch", sagte er genervt und zeigte ihr mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung seiner Hände, dass sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollte.

Also übergab sie die Kisten voller Kunais in seine Arme. Sie sagte kein Wort und auch ihr Gesicht verriet nichts, obwohl seine Hände kurz ihre Unterarme streiften und ihre Haut dort zu prickeln begann.

Was war es eigentlich? Was machte ihn zu dem Typen, bei dem alles in ihr verrückt spielte?

Was war denn der dämliche, bescheuerte, verdammte, rechtfertigende Grund dafür?!

Mit Leichtigkeit balancierte er die schweren Holzkisten und streckte sich ebenfalls um sie abzustellen. Sakura schätzte, dass es sich um 80 Kilos handeln mussten, aber sie und Sasuke waren Shinobis und fähig mit ihrem Chakra Gegenstände zu stemmen, die weitaus schwerer waren als sie selbst. Also nicht der Rede wert

Stumm sah sie ihm zu und ihr fiel auf um wie viel größer er geworden war. Bestimmt überragte er sie um einen Kopf. War er schon damals bei Orochimaru so groß gewesen? Hatte er jetzt aufgehört zu wachsen? Würde er so groß wie Itachi werden. War es bereits?

Sakura schüttelte den Kopf um die unnötigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen. Sasuke, nun fertig mit seiner Tätigkeit legte locker eine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes und nahm eine gelassene Haltung an, betrachtete sie von oben herab.

"Danke", murmelte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper, da sie sich unter seinen Augen schutzlos fühlte. Er sah deutlich besser aus als. Zwar immer noch unterernährt, aber man sah ihm wenigstens wieder an, dass er lebte.

Der Medic-Nin in ihr kalkulierte seine Fortschritte, das kleine Mädchen in ihr freute sich und Sakura hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darüber denken sollte.

"Waren das alle?", fragte er und sah mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen zu, wie sie seine Worte zusammenzucken ließen. Fast hätte er gegrinst.

Es würde so einfach werden.

Die pinkhaarige Kunoichi nickte. "Das war die heutige Lieferung. Wie Nekobaa das immer geschafft hat ist mir ein Rätsel."

Innerlich klatschte sie sich gegen die Stirn. Als ob er von ihr wissen wollte, was sie sich immer fragte!

"Sie hat gelernt mit Chakra umzugehen. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht viel, aber genug um den Laden mit seinen verbundenen Tätigkeiten zu führen. Trotzdem ist es anerkennend, dass du ihr hilfst."

Völlig von der Rolle starrte sie zu ihm hoch. Hatte Sasuke Uchiha tatsächlich mit ihr so etwas wie eine Konversation fortgeführt? War er tatsächlich auf ihre Worte eingegangen? Und hatte er sie tatsächlich so etwas, wie gelobt?!

Erst jetzt kapierte sie, dass ihr der Mund offen stand und korrigierte schnell den Fehler.

"Ich musste irgendwas tun, wenn sie uns schon so sehr geholfen hat. Ohne sie wären wir sicher geschnappt worden."

Er nickte.

"Und dann auch noch dieses Geschenk! Ich fühl mich nicht gut dabei, wenn wir morgen einfach verschwinden, ohne etwas für sie getan zu haben!"

Sie hatte es wieder getan. Sie plapperte vor ihm von ihren Problemen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es Sasuke nicht interessierte. Großartig. Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Füße und wartete darauf, dass er sich ohne ein Wort umdrehte und ging. Doch…

"Weißt du wie man mit einer Streitaxt umgeht?"

Das war doch nicht möglich. Das konnte nicht das reale Leben sein, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte! Sakura suchte nach ihrer Stimme, fand sie jedoch nicht, also schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

"Hol sie. Wir trainieren."

Was für ein krankes Spiel spielte man hier mit ihr?

"W-wie?", fragte sie mit trockener Kehle und wagte es ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Was dachte?! Sakura würde alles dafür geben es zu wissen.

"Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Du hast mich gehört", antwortete er genervt und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar.

"Heute noch?"

Misstrauisch setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging auf die Treppe zu. Was hatte er vor?

Doch Sakura spürte neben dem Misstrauen in ihr auch etwas anderes.

Bebende erwartungsvolle Aufregung.

**Dankeschön für's Lesen!**

**Also die Dinge fangen langsam an in Gang zu kommen. Lahmer Plan von Sasuke, nicht? Aber ich glaube es passt. **

**Und damit kann mal endlich mehr zwischen den beiden passieren ^^**

**Gut, also nächstes Mal wird's ziemlich actionreich. Nicht nur wegen der Trainingssession hehe **

**Na dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel, welches, glaube ich, bis zur Mitte der nächsten Woche rauskommt.**

**Keine Sorge! Es wird noch knistern und es wird sexy ;)**

**Handlungsverlauf und Ende stehen übrigens schon fest. Sind zwar nicht in Stein gemeißelt, aber ich weiß jetzt wie der Hase läuft xD**

**Haha. Jetzt labere ich wieder, sry**

**Danke nochmals und schreibt mir bitte! **

**Liebe Grüße **

**eure ergebene Papaver**


	12. Chapter 12

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**ich, du, wir**

"Woher sollst du eigentlich wissen wie man damit umgeht?"

Die Frage brannte in ihr schon die ganze Zeit. Musste es eigentlich immer so sein, dass er alles konnte?

Sasuke, eine Hand wieder lässig auf den Griff seines Katanas gestützt, betrachtete sie gelangweilt.

"Als ich bei Orochimaru war hatte ich ziemlich viel Zeit um Waffen auszuprobieren. Es war Teil meines Trainings."

"Aber schlussendlich hast du dich für das Katana entschieden?"

Sakura tat es gut, dass sie einigermaßen normal mit ihm reden konnte, obwohl sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass es sich hier um einen Trick handeln musste. Aber war es falsch seine Hilfe anzunehmen? Sie musste vorsichtig sein.

Er nickte halbherzig und schloss dann seine Augen, atmete noch einmal durch bevor er Sakura wieder hart musterte.

"Halte sie so, wie du glaubst das es richtig ist!", wies er sie gebieterisch an.

Sakura folgte seinen Anweisungen und er rollte mit den Augen.

Er konnte schon sehen, er würde es bereuen.

"Beine schulterbreit auseinander! Langer Hals! Schultern runter! Hör auf die Beine durchzustrecken! Du hast Muskeln, also benutz sie! Nimm die Hände weiter auseinander! Nur wenn du sie schwingst schließt du die Lücke dazwischen!"

Sasukes Anweisungen waren kurz und knapp. Sakura folgte ihnen so schnell sie konnte, während er begann Kreise um sie zu ziehen.

"Wichtig ist, dass bei einem Kampf, du die Waffe immer in Bewegung hältst. Eine Streitaxt is nicht dazu da ihren Besitzer zu verteidigen. Sie ist eine durch und durch offensive Waffe. Wenn du also vorhast sie zu verwenden, musst du davon überzeugt sein was du vorhast! Kapiert?"

Sakura nickte und versuchte einige Schwünge.

"Beim Schwingen kannst du dich ausprobieren. Du kannst deine Absichten mit Drehungen verschleiern und den Gegner verwirren. Schwing sie! Versuche eine liegende 8 in die Luft zu zeichnen!"

Sakura versuchte es und bekam es auch hin.

Sasuke nickte, verriet aber keine Emotion.

"Äxte sind mit der Zeit sehr anstrengend zu führen, also teile dir deine Kraft ein! Klar?"

"Ja", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Sasuke musste grinsen. Wie sehr sie sich doch zurückhielt um ihn nicht anzukeifen. Er konnte buchstäblich sehen wie sie ihre Zunge im Zaum hielt.

"Bist du festgewachsen? Beweg dich gefälligst mit!", forderte er sie auf. Sakura vollführte einen Ausfallschritt und drehte sich dann um die eigene Achse. Sasuke musste zugeben, dass sie es einigermaßen draufhatte. Sakuras Kampfstil war auf den Nahkampf ausgelegt, außerdem ging sie sehr direkt und brutal vor. Die Streitaxt passte zu ihrer Vorgehensweise im Kampf. Nekobaa wusste eben genau was sie tat.

Als er das zufriedene Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah hob er eine Augenbraue. Sie sollte sich nicht zu früh freuen.

Mit einer blitzschnellen, routinierten Bewegung zog er sein Katana aus der Scheide und griff sie an.

Sakuras Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und instinktiv riss sie die Waffe in ihren Händen vor ihren Körper. Es gab ein metallisches Kreischen, als ihre beiden Waffen aufeinander trafen. Sakura stieß ihn von sich und Sasuke sprang elegant zurück.

"Verdammt! Was sollte das?! Du hast mich fast aufgeschlitzt!", fauchte sie ihn an und bemerkte das Zittern in ihren Fingern.

"Ich muss dir wohl hoffentlich nicht erklären, dass ein Gegner dich nicht fragen wird bevor er angreift? Du hättest in Bewegung bleiben sollen! Als Schutzschild taugt eine Axt nicht! Du musst einen Radius um dich schaffen und alle Lücken ausfüllen, oder du musst angreifen. Da gibt's keine anderen Optionen!"

Bei diesen Worten rannte sie los. Sasukes Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, dann lächelte er. Sie wollte ihn also angreifen? Sehr gut. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wich er ihr aus, hob sein Katana und ließ es auf sie niedersausen. Sakura hatte bereits seine Reaktion erwartet und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, nutzte den Schwung um ihre Waffe gegen seine zu donnern.

Sasuke war überrascht über die Kraft die gegen ihn wirkte. Sie legte wirklich viel in ihre Schwünge.

Funken sprühten als das Katana und die Axt aneinander entlang schrammten. Wieder brachten sie beide Abstand zwischen sich. Beide hatten ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wie auf Kommando preschten sie wieder aufeinander zu. Sakura konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ihre Axt so einsetzen wie sie es wollte, dafür war Sasuke zu geübt mit seinem Schwert. Doch schaffte sie es nach ihm zu kicken, was ihn dazu zwang auszuweichen. Schlitternd landete er auf dem staubigen Lagerhallenboden und seine Augen fixierten sie, ließen sie nicht los. Er nahm jeder ihrer Bewegungen auf und Sakura war stolz darauf, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit so auf sie richten musste. Wieder startete sie einen Angriff und der Uchiha ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprintete los, änderte aber auf halben Weg den Kurs, was Sakura mehr als nur überraschte. Sie musste bremsen und sich für seinen Angriff wappnen.

Diesmal war es knapp. Verdammt knapp. Der Luftzug der an ihr vorbei rauschte ließ sie zittern. Er war so verdammt schnell.

Die Kunoichi ließ ihren Arm vorschnellen. Sie wollte ihn packen, zu sich drehen und ihm zeigen, was ihre Fäuste alles konnten.

Zu fassen bekam sie ihn zwar an seinem Shirt, doch wirbelte er herum und rammte seine Elle und Speiche gegen ihr Handgelenk. Es tat scheußlich weh und sie musste loslassen, doch zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

Ihr Kampf wurde jäh unterbrochen als sie ein Geräusch vernahm. Etwas kleines, metallisches kullerte zu Boden und war scheinbar aus Sasukes Hosentasche gefallen, als sie ihn zu fassen bekommen hatte.

Es war eine kleine Metalldose und sie rollte genau auf den Medic-Nin zu. Für einen Moment war es totenstill und keiner bewegte sich. Sakura blickte in Sasukes schwarze Augen und sie wusste, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie herausfand, was in der Dose war. Der Shinobi wartete ihre Bewegung ab.

Unerwartet schoss sie vor und der Uchiha fluchte innerlich, versuchte sie noch zu fassen. Sakura schnappte sich die Dose vom Boden und wurde im nächsten Augenblick von den Füßen gerissen als er sie in die Seite taklete.

Ihre Lungen versagten für einen Moment als sie beide zu Boden fielen.

Doch Sakura hatte das Etikett gesehen.

Hōrengan.

Geschockt blieb sie liegen, während Sasuke sich über ihr aufrappelte.

"Du… Du nimmst Hōrengan?! Du nimmst Drogen?!", keuchte sie fassungslos.

Ohne ein Wort richtete er sich auf und auch Sakura kam wieder langsam hoch. Ihr Mund stand offen und ihre grünen Augen starrten ihn ungläubig an. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht überkam sie und sie öffnete das Döschen.

Es war halb leer.

"Sag mir nicht, dass du sie von Nekobaa bekommen und bereits so viele genommen hast!"

"Sie lassen mich länger trainieren", lautete seine Antwort darauf und Sakura hätte ihn am liebsten dafür geschlagen.

"Hast du den Hauch einer Ahnung, was die mit dir machen?! Hōrengan lässt deine Zellen absterben! Ich hab's an Chōji gesehen und der hat um einiges mehr Körpermasse als du! Was denkst du dir dabei?! Sasuke?!" Sakuras Stimme wurde immer lauter und hysterischer. Sie wollte ihm dafür wehtun, dass er sich das antat. Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufkamen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht bereits bewusstlos zusammengeklappt war. Doch sie würde nicht weinen. Denn eigentlich verdiente er es nicht.

Genervt drehte Sasuke seinen Kopf zu ihr.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer was es hieß er zu sein. Schön dass sie ihm aufzeigen konnte was er falsch machte. Sakura wusste nicht was er alles hatte durchstehen müssen. Sie konnte nichts nachvollziehen! Weder seine Pläne noch seine Taten!

"Gib sie mir wieder!", verlangte er. Seine Stimme war eisig kalt und erfüllt mit Hass. Sakura spürte dass sie zu zittern begann. So wütend hatte er sie das letzte Mal angesehen, als sie ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie den Schlüssel zu seinen Kräften hatte.

"Nein!", rief sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Da war noch mehr in ihr. Mehr als nur Angst. Sakura war ebenfalls wütend. Wut war gar kein Ausdruck.

"Provozier mich nicht!"

"Den Teufel werd ich! Ich geb' dir das Zeug nicht wieder und ich werde Nekobaa sagen, sie soll dir auch nichts mehr geben! Du wirst keine einzige mehr bekommen!"

Noch während sie sprach kam er näher. Doch Sakura wich nicht zurück. Stattdessen schlug sie die Klinge der Axt in den Boden.

Er wollte Hōrengan? Dann musste er es sich holen!

Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie versteinert, doch auch er rammte sein Katana in den Boden, wo es zitternd stecken blieb.

Sie wollte ihm das Hōrengan vorenthalten? Er würde es sich holen.

"Letzte Chance. Gib sie mir", sagte er leise und bedrohlich. Seine Bewegungen glichen denen eines Raubtieres. Alles an ihm wies auf die Gefahr hin, die ihr drohte, doch Sakura würde nicht nachgeben. Nicht in dieser Situation.

"Bring mich dazu!", giftete sie zurück.

Dann brachen alle Dämme. Sasuke war in Sekundenschnelle bei ihr und sie wich gerade noch rechtzeitig seinem Faustschlag aus, der für ihr Gesicht bestimmt gewesen war. Der Medic-nin ging in Hocke, wich einem weiteren, brutalen Schlag aus und sprang aus seiner Reichweite. Sasuke setzte ihr nach. Ein Schlagabtausch folgte und Sakura setzte zum Tritt an. Er fing jedoch ihren Knöchel, brachte sie zum schwanken. Triumph blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er entschied sich ihr zu zeigen wie es richtig funktionierte. Er legte alles in den Tritt, doch Sakura schaffte es. Sie bekam ihn ebenfalls am Knöchel zu fassen und nun waren beide ohne Gleichgewicht. Wieder fielen sie zu Boden, was den Kampf jedoch nicht unterbrach. Nein. Es stachelte sie nur noch mehr an.

Es war als würde all die aufgestaute Spannung, der letzten Wochen, sich entladen zu wollen.

Sasukes Schnelligkeit gegen Sakuras Stärke.

Immer wieder drückte einer der Beiden den anderen zu Boden, worauf sich der andere wieder befreite. In Sasukes Augen glühte das Sharingan. Er hatte bereits einen langen Kratzer von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn, hatte mehrere Male ihren Ellenbogen und ihre Faust zu spüren bekommen. Sakura ging es nur mäßig besser. Ihr Lippe war aufgeplatzt, ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh, doch mit der Zeit gewann sie mehr und mehr die Oberhand.

Tamaki stand oben an der Treppe und beobachtete den Kampf mit offenen Mund. Das Essen war gerade fertig geworden und sie hatte Sasuke informieren wollen. Doch was sie nun dort unten sah, ließ sie vergessen weshalb sie gekommen war.

Es sah auf der einen Seite kindisch aus, was die beiden Shinobis dort unten trieben, doch gleichzeitig hatte die Szene auch etwas unglaublich brutales. Denn keiner, weder Sasuke noch Sakura, schien sich zurückzuhalten.

"Kapierst du nicht dass die dich kaputt machen?! Damit erreichst du rein gar nichts!", presste sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor als sie es endlich schaffte ihn mit dem Bauch nach unten auf den Boden festzuhalten. Sakura hatte es fertig gebracht seine Arme in einen Klammergriff zu bekommen. Jetzt saß sie auf ihm. In ihr tobte es vor Jubel und Wut. Sie hatte Sasuke Uchiha zu Boden gebracht!

Zwar war er geschwächt, aber das dämpfte ihre Freude keineswegs.

"Verdammt noch mal Sakura lass mich einfach in Frieden! Du elendes Miststück! Du hast keine Ahnung!", knurrte er. Sasuke musste zugeben, dass er sich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt hatte wie jetzt. Diese Möchtegern Kunoichi würde dafür büßen.

Jetzt bemerkte Sakura Tamaki.

"Tamaki! Fang! Und versteck es! Und alle anderen der Sorte auch!", rief sie ihr entgegen und schleuderte die Dose der verdutzten Frau zu. Sie fing es und als sie Sasukes Todesblick auf sich spürte, wusste sie, dass sie verschwinden musste.

"Es gibt Essen!", rief sie noch schnell den Beiden über die Schulter zu. Dann knallte die Tür und Sasuke und Sakura waren wieder allein.

"Warum machst du solche Sachen?", fragte Sakura, nun da sich ihre Wut wieder gelegt hatte, tat ihr es Leid, dass sie ihm wehgetan hatte. Sasuke hatte es wirklich nicht einfach.

Langsam ließ sie eine Hand von ihm los und ließ ihr Chakra fließen um den Kratzer in seinem Gesicht zu heilen.

Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen als ihre Finger seine Haut berührten und sie sanft an der Wunde entlang strich.

Eigentlich hatte er sehr weiche Haut.

Er kochte immer noch vor Wut, das wusste sie.

"Du nervst."

"Jetzt. Jetzt solltest du es ihm geben", murmelte Sakura, gebeugt über einer Landkarte. Das Prasseln der Dusche hatte aufgehört. Sasuke würde jetzt also fertig sein. Tamaki knetete nervös ihre Hände.

"Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist? Ich will ihn nicht noch weiter aufregen. Er- er mach mir irgendwie Angst. Sakura hob ihren Kopf und lächelte der jungen Frau ermutigend zu.

"Keiner regt ihn so auf wie ich, Tamaki-san. Glaub mir."

Diese schluckte.

"Er sollte nicht so umgehen mit dir Sakura-chan. Das heute in der Lagerhalle…"

"Ich war auch nicht viel besser. Wir haben beide die Nerven verloren und es tut mir Leid, wenn wir dir damit Angst eingejagt haben, aber wir stecken eben in einer- einer prekären Situation. Da passiert das mal. Und wir sind Shinobi! Wir halten so was aus!"

So unbeschwert sie sich auch anhörte, Nekobaas Enkelin sah in diesen grünen Augen, dass Sakura es ganz und gar nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Wie denn auch. Durchgehend seinen Launen ausgesetzt zu sein musste an einem zehren. Tamaki hatte in den letzten Tagen eines gelernt: Sasuke war unberechenbar. In einem Moment war er ignorant und gelangweilt, im nächsten beleidigte er alle im Umkreis und noch einmal darauf schien er kurz davor zu sein sie alle umzubringen. Doch Sakura hatte in einem Recht.

Seine ganze, tatsächliche Wut, schien er auf die junge Kunoichi zu fokussieren. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, seine Bewegungen veränderten sich, sobald sie im Raum war und er schien alles in sich aufzusaugen, was sie von sich gab.

Er absorbierte sie. Stück für Stück.

Tamaki konnte es nicht besser beschreiben.

Sasuke rubbelte sich durch das nasse Haar. Er würde es trockenen lassen, so wie immer. Seine Haare konnte er sowieso nicht bändigen. Seufzend betrat er das kleine Zimmer, indem sie heute die letzte Nacht verbringen würden. Danach würde er mit Sakura wieder alleine sein.

Er wusste nicht wirklich ob er sich darüber "freuen" sollte. Zwar, wurde es so einfacher das Vertrauen herzustellen, dass er erreichen wollte, doch gleichzeitig würde er sich noch mehr anstrengen müssen, sie nicht einfach umzubringen.

Nach dem Training heute hatte er eine geschlagene Stunde meditieren müssen, um wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er musste das Ziel im Auge behalten. Das war wichtig. Das große Ganze.

Er hob das hässliche Sweater von Naruto auf und hielt es von sich. Es war komplett ausgeleiert und an vielen Stellen aufgerissen.

Diese verdammte Kunoichi!

Jetzt musste er die Katzenoma fragen ob sie noch eines für ihn hätte.

Nekobaa war übrigens gar nicht begeistert von seinem Missbrauch der Stärkungspillen gewesen. Sie hatte zusammen mit Sakura einstimmig beschlossen ihm keine mehr zu geben. Leise fluchend warf Sasuke das Kleidungsstück in eine Ecke. Diese blöden Weiber! Was glaubten sie eigentlich wen sie da vor sich hatten?!

Gerade als er überlegte ob er die Wand zu seiner Linken zertrümmern sollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Tamaki betrat den dunklen Raum.

Auf sie war er auch wütend. Sie hielt zu Sakura.

"Was?!", fragte er unhöflich.

Tamaki zuckte unter seiner scharfen Stimme zusammen. Sie hielt etwas hinter ihrem Rücken.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte mich nicht bei euch einmischen und-" sie streckte ihre Arme aus und überreichte ihm ein Kleidungsstück. Es war schwarz. Offenbar war sie zu eingeschüchtert, weshalb sie nicht weitersprach, doch ihre Geste sagte ihm alles.

Sasuke nahm es entgegen und betrachtete es. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es nicht nur schwarz war.

Neugierig geworden breitete er es aus und holte tief Luft als er das Uchiha Emblem zu sehen bekam. Es prangte stolz auf der Rückseite des schlichten Shirts. Lange Ärmel und der Schnitt erinnerte ihn ein wenig an eine Uniform.

Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Sofort streifte er es ich über und es fühlte sich an, als wäre er all die Wochen, die er im Gefängnis verbracht hatte, nackt gewesen. Jetzt war er wieder ganz. Wieder ein voller Uchiha. Stolz auf seinen Clan.

"Entschuldigung angenommen", murmelte er glatt, obwohl er sich weitaus besser fühlte als er zugeben wollte.

"Ich- Also eigentlich war es nicht meine Idee. Ich habe Sakura-chan gefragt, was ich tun könnte, damit du nicht mehr wütend auf mich bist und sie hat mir gesagt, das wäre die beste Lösung" plapperte sie verlegen. Vielleicht konnte sie Sakura damit helfen, wenn sie ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagte. Vielleicht würde dann Sasuke etwas rücksichtsvoller, etwas dankbarer, ihr gegenüber sein.

"Sakuras Idee?" Sasuke hob eine Augenbraue.

Tamaki nickte eifrig. "Ja! Sie sagte es- es würde dir gefallen."

Stille trat ein und die Enkelin der Katzenoma fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl in ihrer Haut. Wie hielt das Sakura aus? Diese Augen von ihm. Seine ganze Präsenz. Es gab ihr das Gefühl nichts wert zu sein.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln verschwand sie durch die Tür.

"Gute Nacht, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stand noch einige Zeit so da.

Noch einmal winkte Sakura. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, doch sie war so glücklich eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben. Sie würde Tamaki nie vergessen und sie würde wiederkommen.

Tamaki winkte nicht minder begeistert zurück. Sie war völlig in Tränen ausgebrochen und quetschte Hina, die auf ihrem Arm lag, gegen ihre Brust.

Der Abschied hatte lange gedauert. Sasuke hatte, herzlos wie immer, mit einem einfachen Nicken und einem "Ich stehe in eurer Schuld." der Sache ein Ende bereitet. Sakura konnte nicht verstehen warum es ihn so kalt ließ, aber ihm konnte man ja nicht helfen.

Ihre Streitaxt hatte sich an den Rücken geschnallt und Sasuke erinnerte es an Suigetsu.

Nicht, dass er lange darüber nachdachte.

Ihre Reise ging weiter und diesmal wollten sie sich nicht mehr länger aufhalten.

Ein kräftiger Wind blies, kaum dass sie Sora-ku hinter sich gelassen hatten. Vor ihnen lag ein Wald, den sie vorhatten in einem Stück zu durchqueren. Nun da Sasuke wieder gehen, laufen und sprinten konnte, erreichten sie das undurchdringliche Gestrüpp in wenigen Minuten. Hier war Nuke-nin Gebiet. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Sie waren nahe an Otogakure und hier wimmelte es nur so von Kriminellen. Doch etwas anderes waren sie ja auch nicht.

Nun, im Schutz des Waldes begannen sie zu rennen und von Ast zu Ast zu springen. Sakura nahm den direkten Weg, während Sasuke sogar diese Chance sich nicht entgehen ließ und sich mit Klimmzügen und ähnlichen kräftezehrenden Übungen weiterkämpfte.

Sakura konnte nicht anders. Sie bewunderte seinen Willen.

Nun landete sie auf dem Boden und rannte dort weiter, da es sich anbot. Sasuke folgte ihr, blieb aber in den Bäumen.

Er beobachtete wie der pinke Haarschopf unter ihm hüpfte. Sein Sharingan hatte er aktiviert und das hatte auch seinen Grund. Nuke-nin. Sasuke hatte sie schon seit längerer Zeit, dank seiner Augentechnik ausgemacht, doch noch wollte er Sakura nicht darüber informieren. Er wollte einen Kampf. Und er würde es sich nicht von Sakura verderben lassen. Bis sie die Shinobis ausmachen würde, würde es zu spät sein. Der Wind stand ungünstig und man würde sie zuerst bemerken. Sasuke lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie Sakuras Parfüm die Nuke-nin anlocken würde. Es war keine Frage, dass sie gegen sie kämpfen würden. Sie waren in der Nähe von Otogakure und hier galten andere Gesetze. Die kleine Sakura hatte keine Ahnung.

Es sollte noch eine Zeit dauern bis Sakuras Sinne sie alarmierten. Schlitternd kam sie zum Stehen.

"Sasuke!", rief sie. Kein Zweifel. Da waren Shinobi in ihrer Nähe!

Mit einem leisem, dumpfen Ton landete er neben ihr. Sein Sharingan war aktiviert und Sakura fragte sich, warum er nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte, dass sie Ärger bekamen. Ein unangenehmer Verdacht kam in ihr auf.

"Ich weiß", sagte er gelassen und Sakura musste sich zurückhalten um nicht zu schreien.

"Was soll das heißen?! Dass du schon lange weißt dass-"

Er nickte.

"Du- du- bist echt unglaublich! Was soll das?! Willst du dass-"

Er nickte wieder. Die Kunoichi ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Genau in diesem Moment verbarg einer nach dem anderen ihrer Verfolger sein Chakra. Sakura fluchte. Das war geradezu eine Kampfaufforderung!

"Sag bloß du willst nicht deine Waffe auch einmal ausprobieren, ohne Rücksicht darauf jemanden zu verletzten?", fragte er sie höhnisch und lehnte sich gelassen an einen Baumstamm.

"Du musst jetzt nicht auf deinen Sasuke-kun aufpassen."

Sakura brachte Abstand zwischen sich und ihm. Es würde sowieso zum Kampf kommen, es hatte also wenig Sinn zu fliehen. Vor dem sie wirklich fliehen sollte, war der arrogante Bastard, der sie so selbstgefällig musterte.

"Ich frage mich langsam wirklich ob er überhaupt noch da ist." Ihre Stimme klang bitter und sie vermied es ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Sasuke-kun würde jedenfalls so etwas wie Loyalität kennen. Egal wie du darüber denkst, aber wir sind ein Team, Sasuke. Wir müssen ein Team sein! Aber wenn du mir immer in den Rücken fällst…" Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm. Überrascht stellte sie fest dass er ihr zuhörte und dass sich seine Brauen zusammenzogen, so als würde er über ihre Worte nachdenken.

"Ich bin es so Leid mit dir... So Leid."

"Warum bist du dann noch hier? Warum gibst du mich nicht einfach auf?"

Ein müdes Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen.

"Wir haben nur noch uns."

**Hey Leute!**

**Danke für's Lesen. Ich hoffe ich bin einigermaßen fähig, Kampfszenen darzustellen. Auch nächstes Kapitel kommt eine vor und auch eine Szene auf die ich mich schon die ganze Zeit freue! **

**Weil dieses Kapitel.. meeeeh.. mag ich irgendwie nicht so.**

**Hier sind leider optische Beschreibungen sehr kurz gekommen… Bitte verzeiht mir!**

**Hey Nadel! Wieder mal Danke für dein Review! Ich werde das sobald wie möglich korrigieren. Ich hoffe in diesem Kapitel kommt es nicht so oft vor.**

**Find's gut dass du mir auch Kritik gibst. NEIN ECHT! xD Dann merke ich, dass dir meine Story was bedeutet.**

**Liebe Grüße **

**Papaver**


	13. Chapter 13

-Disclaimer: Mit gehört nicht Naruto-

**Für wie viele Sunden?**

Innerlich fluchte der Uchiha.

Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können? Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Er hatte es vollkommen ignoriert, so sehr drängte ihn der Blutdurst.

Wenn man wochenlang nur damit konfrontiert wurde, dass man schwach geworden war, wochenlang nur diese Rolle zugewiesen bekommen hatte, versuchte man alles um sie wieder los zu werden. Alles.

Und in Sasukes Fall war es sogar um einiges wichtiger zu beweisen, dass er stark war. Schließlich war er ein Uchiha.

Der Allerletzte.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr und er überlegte was er ihr darauf antworten sollte.

"Wir haben nur noch uns", klang ihm immer noch in den Ohren. Sie hatte ja eigentlich Recht. Sie waren allein.

Mit seiner unüberlegten Aktion hatte er extremen Schaden angerichtet. Er fühlte, dass zwischen Sakura und ihm sich der Abstand erweitert hatte. Sie fühlte sich verraten. Er musste den Fehler korrigieren. Sofort!

Oder er würde nie aus dieser Situation herauskommen.

"Geh."

Sakura dachte im ersten Moment sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden.

"Wie?"

"Geh vor. Ich übernehme das und komme nach", antwortete er und lehnte sich gelassen an einen Baumstamm. "Außer du willst mir beweisen, dass wir ein Team sein können Sakura."

Diese schnaubte. Die Nuke-nins waren wahrscheinlich gerade dabei sich anzupirschen.

Sie waren misstrauisch geworden, da ihre Beute sich nicht mehr weiter fortbewegte. So blieb Sasuke noch etwas Zeit.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich jetzt nicht alleine lasse, oder?", fragte sie bitter, worauf Sasuke ein kleines schiefes Lächeln offenbarte. Die Kunoichi trat auf ihn zu. Sie war sich sicher, dass er all das nicht ernst meinte. Er wollte kein Team mit ihr bilden. Das war offensichtlich. Er wollte nur seine Kräfte.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie der Schlag. Es machte plötzlich alles Sinn! Sein Verhalten in der Lagehalle, einfach alles! Und das Schreckliche daran war, dass sie seine Kooperation tatsächlich brauchte, egal ob sie nun ernst gemeint war oder nicht. Gelogener Zusammenhalt war besser als überhaupt keiner.

Also sich darauf einlassen und darauf hoffen dass sie all seine Spielchen sofort durchschaute und nicht so etwas wie Freundschaft hineininterpretierte? Konnte sie das, obwohl sie ihn geliebt hatte und sie sich nichts mehr wünschte als Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit?

Es war als würde man ihr eine Droge anbieten. Eine Droge mit atemberaubender Wirkung, doch würde sie davon süchtig werden, davon blind werden, würde das ihren Untergang bedeuten.

"Du spielst das alles nur, nicht wahr Sasuke? Eigentlich ist es dir egal."

Seine Augen weiteten sich für eine Millisekunde. Sie war dahinter gekommen! Zwar hatte er keine Zweifel daran gehabt, dass sie ihm irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen würde, dafür war Sakura zu schlau, aber bereits jetzt?! Es würde die Sache erschweren, so viel war klar. Aber es würde daran nichts ändern. Sasuke war sich sicher, dass sie sich in einer Patt-Situation befanden. Sie brauchte ihn und er brauchte sie, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte.

Das, was der jeweils andere vorhatte, rüttelte nichts an dieser Tatsache.

Er lächelte wieder. Er würde es trotzdem schaffen.

"Clever Sakura. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so schnell herausfindest."

Sogar jetzt hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden seinen Plan umzusetzen. Er hatte sie gelobt für ihre Klugheit und obwohl sie wusste, dass er es absichtlich machte, würde sie sich mehr und mehr anerkannt fühlen.

Das Spiel zwischen ihnen schien immer interessanter zu werden.

Er sah ihr zu wie sie innerlich kämpfte. Die Karten lagen auf dem Tisch, doch der Kampf zwischen ihnen hatte sich damit nur erschwert.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins konnte er die Nuke-nins im Dickicht des Waldes ausmachen. Sie warteten ab.

Gelassen stieß sich der Uchiha vom Baum weg und trat auf Sakura zu. Ihre grünen Augen beobachteten ihn ganz genau, ihre Hände, die in Handschuhen steckten, waren zu Fäusten geballt. Sie wirkte nicht eingeschüchtert.

Einen halben Schritt vor ihr blieb er stehen, blickte auf sie hinab, bemerkte wie klein sie doch war und doch brodeln konnte wie ein Vulkan. Er konnte buchstäblich die Hitze spüren.

"Sind wir also ein Team Sakura?", fragte er mit triefendem Sarkasmus und samtiger Stimme.

Er erwartete, dass sie zögerte, dass sie Angst hatte, doch zu seiner Überraschung reagierte sie anders.

"Ja. Wir sind ein Team. Aber Sasuke, du wirst es nicht schaffen."

"Hm."

Er hob seine Hand, doch sie wich nicht zurück, wartete ab was er vorhatte. Immer näher kamen seine Fingerspitzen ihren Haaren. Er konnte sehen wie sie sich anspannte und ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Verwunderung. Langsam ließ er seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten, durch das weiche, abnormal pinke Haar. Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen fand er schließlich das, was er gesucht hatte.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung öffnete er den Knoten ihres Konoha Stirnbandes. Erkenntnis blitze in Sakuras Augen auf doch es war schon zu spät. Mit einer herablassenden Bewegung zog er ihr das Stirnband aus den Haaren und steckte es sich in die Hosentasche.

"Willkommen im Team, Sakura."

Seine neue Teamkollegin lachte sarkastisch auf, konnte aber auch nicht den traurigen Ton darin verstecken.

Wie weit sie doch für ihn ging.

Ein Kunai zischte zwischen ihnen hindurch. Sasuke und Sakura sprangen sofort auseinander und fixierten die Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen. Es waren vier.

Sakura nahm sofort jedes Detail auf, das sie kriegen konnte. Eine Frau war bei ihnen, eingehüllt in seltsamen Lagen aus Stoff und der Medic-nin fragte sich was sie darunter zu verbergen hatte. Einer der Männer trug ein Schwert bei sich. Ein anderer war gekleidet in einem Anzug, der über und über mit Taschen versehen war. Kunais? Bomben? Eine andere abartige Waffe?

Der Letzte wies keine besonderen Merkmale auf, weshalb sie nur annehmen konnte, dass er entweder dazu fähig war zu heilen oder möglicherweise ein Sensorninja war. So lautete die gewöhnliche Aufteilung, doch sie würde sich nicht darauf verlassen. In den Gesichtern ihrer Gegner lag Häme und Sakura konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen warum. Eine junge Frau, die alles andere als furchteinflößend aussah, auch mit einer Axt an ihrem Rücken und ein unterernährter junger Mann. Noch dazu hatten Sasuke und Sakura ihr Chakra bis auf ein Minimum verhüllt.

Sie mussten wirklich ein armseliges Bild abgeben. Die Nuke-nin sahen, bis auf den Schwertkämpfer, alle älter aus als sie. Einen schätzte Sakura sogar auf 40 Jahre.

Sakura beschloss ihre neue Waffe noch nicht zu verwenden. Sie wollte nicht töten und auch hatte sie Angst, sich dadurch auszuliefern.

"Ihr kennt die Leier! Rückt raus was ihr habt und wir lassen euch eventuell laufen" bellte die Frau sie an. Sie war offensichtlich die Anführerin.

Weder Sasuke noch Sakura antworteten. Der Kampf war unausweichlich, warum sich also die Mühe machen?

Der Schwertkämpfer grinste. Er hatte gehofft, sie würden sich nicht rausreden.

Gepackt von jugendlichen Leichtsinn stürmte er los und nahm Sasuke ins Visier. Sakura griff nicht ein. Er brannte gewiss darauf sein neues Schwert in einem Duell zu testen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Mann mit den vielen Taschen, denn er wühlte bereits, mit einem fetten Grinsen darin. Die Frau rannte auf Sakura zu, die Stoffe wirbelten um ihren Körper. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wich Sakura ihr aus und duckte sich, da sie erwartete, dass der Taschenmann etwas nach ihr werfen würde. Sie behielt Recht. Eine Bombe. Die Druckwelle hinter ihr ließ sie zu Sasuke hinüberblicken, der mit einer unglaublichen Verbissenheit sein Katana auf den Mann losließ. Dieser schien sichtlich überrascht davon zu sein, wie gut der Uchiha damit umgehen konnte.

Sakura wich einem weiteren Schlag aus. Noch ging es darum herauszufinden mit was sie es hier zu tun hatte. Sie wagte einen Angriff, gespannt wie die Frau reagieren würde. Diese kämpfte zurück mit ihren Beinen. Kickte, trat. Hatte sie keine Arme?

Wieder explodierte ganz in ihrer Nähe eine Bombe. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen wie Sasuke sein Schwert in die Scheide zurückgleiten ließ, sich um die eigene Achse drehte, um es dann wieder bis zur Hälfte hervor zu ziehen. Er rammte damit, dem jungen Mann, den Griff gegen das Kiefer und ein scheußliches Knacken war zu hören, gefolgt von einem Brüllen. Sasuke hatte ihm den Kiefer gebrochen und stürmte auf den Bombenwerfer zu, der sich einen Spaß daraus machen zu schien, Sakura zu bombardieren. Die Nuke-nins schienen tatsächlich die Absicht zu haben, sie zu töten.

"Tanz kleine Prinzessin! Tanz!", jaulte er immer wieder, bis er von Sasuke erbarmungslos unterbrochen wurde.

Sakura hatte entschieden ihren Vorteil zu nutzen. Mit einer von Chakra gestärkten Hand zertrümmerte die den Boden unter ihr, sprang dabei in die Höhe.

Die Frau hatte keine Arme? Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihr den Boden unter den Füßen nahm?

Tatsächlich verlor die Frau das Gleichgewicht und donnerte zu Boden. Sakura, noch immer in der Luft, jagte ihr Chakra in ihr Bein und nutzte den Schwung um es ihr in den Leib zu rammen. Doch daraus wurde nichts.

Die Frau hatte Arme. Und davon gleich vier! Offensichtlich transplantiert. Versteckt unter den Lagen aus Stoff.

Mit einer hektischen Bewegung riss sich Sakura von ihrem Griff los, der ihren Tritt aufgehalten hatte. Sie war sich sicher, der Anführerin mehrere Knochen in ihrer linken, weiter oben platzierten Hand gebrochen zu haben, doch hatte die Anführerin der Nuke-nins den wahren Ausmaß des Kicks verhindert. Sakura landete auf dem zertrümmerten Boden. Sie lächelte.

Das wurde ja richtig interessant.

Schnaufend und fluchend erhob sich ihre Gegnerin, dann stürmte sie auf Sakura zu.

"Diese Hände habe ich von allen meinen bisherigen Gegnern, die geglaubt haben mich besiegen zu können kleine Schlampe! Und einer deiner hübschen Ärmchen werde ich bald dazuzählen können!"

"Zwei Gegner sind da aber eine miese Ausbeute!", keifte Sakura zurück und rannte ebenfalls los. Wahrscheinlich gehörten alle vier Hände zu verschiedenen Shinobis, doch der Medic-nin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Gegnerin zu provozieren.

Ein wahres Ringen entstand, zwar hatte die Frau mehr Arme, doch Sakura war stärker. Sie legte alles in den Schlagabtausch, die Zähne zusammengepresst.

Als sie endlich eine Lücke in der Verteidigung fand krallte sie ihre Hand in die dunkeln fettigen Haare der Frau und riss sie mit aller Kraft nach vorne, donnerte ihr Knie gegen den Rumpf der Anführerin. Diese hustete Blut, fiel nach vorne, wo sie wegen den Schmerzen liegen blieb. Eine weniger.

Diese Nuke-nins waren nicht besonders stark, das wusste Sakura, doch sie konnte nicht anders als zu Jubeln.

Jedoch ließ sie sich nicht lange Zeit dafür und wirbelte herum, auf der Suche nach Sasuke, der einen erbitterten Kampf mit drei auf einmal führte. Der junge Schwertkämpfer hielt sich zwar, durch seine schwere Verletzung im Hintergrund, doch vertraten seine Teamkollegen ihn mit aller Kraft. Nun stellte sich heraus dass der Shinobi, den sie für einen Medic oder Sensor gehalten hatte, das Element der Erde besaß. Der Waldboden wurde dadurch immer mehr zum Trümmerfeld und die Bäume donnerten, einer nach dem anderen zu Boden.

Sie war wie immer verblüfft über die Ausdruckslosigkeit in Sasukes Gesicht. Man konnte nicht vorhersagen was er vorhatte. Er ließ es nicht zu. Abwechselnd hielt er sich die Nuke-nins vom Leib. Normalerweise, mit seinen Kräften, wäre es komplett anders verlaufen. Wahrscheinlich ein Zwinker mit Susanoo und sie wären tot.

Doch etwas in Sakura sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt eingreifen sollte. Die Art wie er sich bewegte ließ sie loslaufen. Wenn Sakura eines wusste, dann war es wie Sasuke, bevor er das Mangekyou Sharingan erlangt hatte, kämpfte.

Sie hatte ihm lange genug zugeschaut, ihn angehimmelt und jede seiner Bewegungen aufgesogen.

Sie wusste wie er sich bewegte wenn er in Rage war. Sie wusste wie er seine Hände einsetzte, wenn er sich sicher war, dass er mit Leichtigkeit gewann und sie wusste, wie er seine Körperkraft nutzte, wenn er erschöpft war.

Und das war nun der Fall.

Er brauchte eine Pause. Drei Gegner auf einmal waren zu viel und die Bomben erschwerten sein Handeln.

Mit aller Kraft stieß sie sich vom Boden weg, ließ sich mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in die Gruppe fallen und riss den Mann mit den Taschen von seinen Füßen, indem sie ihm ihre Beine in die Seite rammte. Dieser hatte eben versucht eine Lücke in Sasukes Verteidigung auszunützen.

"Miststück!", fluchte er Blut spuckend und wollte sie daran hindern, dass sie wieder Abstand zwischen sie brachte, doch Sakura wand sich blitzschnell aus dem Griff und sprang zurück, wich dabei den Hieb des Schwertkämpfers aus und landete in einiger Entfernung neben Sasuke, der es durch die Unterbrechung geschafft hatte den Erd-Ninja zu Boden zu bringen.

Etwas in seinen Augen ließ Sakura erschaudern.

Er wollte den Mann töten.

Doch bevor sie ihn davon abhalten konnte, ihm zurufen konnte, dass Töten zu weit ging, wurden sie von einer Druckwelle und brennender Hitze umgeworfen. Eine Bombe war genau neben ihrem Kopf explodiert. Der brennende Schmerz ließ sie schreien, doch sie verlor keine Zeit, sprang wieder auf ihre Beine. Etwas Warmes lief an ihrem Gesicht hinab, doch sie ignorierte es. Wichtig war, was als nächstes passierte.

Zwei weitere Bomben flogen auf sie zu. Sakura wich aus, bemerkte jedoch plötzlich dass an einer der explodierenden Kugeln Draht befestigt war. Zu spät realisierte sie, dass der Taschenmann anhand des Drahtes die Bombe wieder zurückschnellen ließ.

In ihren Rücken.

Sie konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und selbst wenn sie sich duckte, würde das Ding genau über ihr, wenn nicht sogar an ihrem Kopf explodieren. Alles was sie tun konnte war, sich gegen den Schmerz zu wappnen.

Doch in dem Moment wurde sie grob zu Boden gerissen und über ihr flog ein Schatten hinweg.

Sasuke hatte sie aus der Schusslinie gebracht und die Bombe, wie einen Fußball Richtung Taschenmann zurückgekickt. Sakura rappelte sich wieder auf während ihr Teamkamerad, sie wieder ignorierend, nach vorne preschte.

Neben ihr hörte sie ein Stöhnen. Der Ninja der fähig war die Erde zu beherrschen, lag neben ihr. Sasuke hatte ihn nicht getötet.

Stattdessen hatte er sie gerettet.

Hatte er es getan weil er sie wirklich retten wollte? Oder war das wieder nur ein Spiel?

Doch fand sie keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es gab im Moment wichtigeres und sie rannte los, um Sasuke zu helfen.

Gerade als er sein Katana hob um sich gegen die beiden Verbliebenen zu wehren, schlüpfte sie unter seinem Arm hervor und schlug dem Schwertkämpfer ihre Faust in den Magen. Sasuke reagierte sofort auf ihr Handeln und trat dem übrig gebliebenen Mann mit dem Bomben in die Seite was ihn um die eigene Achse drehen ließ.

Mit einem flüssigen Schwertstreich zog er das Katana durch dessen Achillessehnen und er fiel schreiend, zusammen mit Sakuras Gegner, synchron zu Boden.

Sasuke hatte sich seit Langem nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. Noch immer lief das Adrenalin durch seine Venen.

Sein Unterarm ruhte in dem eiskalten Nass eines kleinen Baches. Es tat unbeschreiblich gut. Kleine rote Schlieren zogen sich durch das Wasser, herbeigeführt von dem tiefen Schnitt, der sich über seinen gesamten Arm zog. Er war zwar wütend darüber, dass diese Möchtegern Shinobi ihn verletzt hatten, doch fühlte es sich zu gut an gewonnen zu haben.

Sie hatten den Kampfplatz verlassen.

Er ignorierte Sakura die wenige Meter neben ihm stehen geblieben war.

Warum säuberte sie nicht auch ihre Wunden? Die Platzwunde an ihrem Gesicht schrie förmlich danach.

"Lass mich das heilen."

Widerwillig drehte er sich zu ihr. Noch immer lief ihr das Blut über das Gesicht, doch so sah sie zum ersten Mal für ihn aus wie eine Kunoichi.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte er kalt und nickte abfällig in ihre Richtung. Sakura rollte die Augen und schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ein Medic versorgt immer zuerst seine Teamkameraden und dann erst sich selbst."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er ihr zu wie sich eine ihrer kleinen Hände um seinen Oberarm schloss und ihn mit einer bestimmenden Bewegung aus dem Wasser zog.

"Wie hältst du das überhaupt aus?! Es ist so kalt, ich wette es schneit bald!"

Sasuke schnaubte abwertend. Eigentlich war es ihm zu anstrengend ihr das zu erklären.

"Ich wandle mein Chakra bereits in meinen Lungen in Feuer um. Mir kann nicht kalt werden. Kapiert?"

Bis vor Kurzem natürlich. Seit sein Rücken wieder begradigt war und er immer mehr an Kraft erlangte, hatte er es geschafft diese simple, aber nützliche Technik wieder einzusetzen.

Sie sagte nichts darauf, sondern nickte nur. Schweigend widmete Sakura sich seinem Schnitt und er sah ihr dabei zu. Er konnte sehen, dass sie eine Gänsehaut hatte. Also war ihr zu kalt?

Sein Blick ging weiter auf ihre Hände, die in einem sanften Grün glühten und die Blutung stoppten.

Es war als würde man einer Flamme beim tanzen zusehen. Man konnte die Augen nicht abwenden.

"In einigen Kilometern würden wir auf ein Dorf stoßen. Sollen wir dort unterkommen, oder die Zelte nutzen?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig ohne ihn anzusehen und Sasuke wusste, dass sie sich fragte ob er es schaffen würde, was sofort Wut in ihm aufkochen ließ. Grob entriss er seinen halb geheilten Arm ihren Händen und stand auf.

"Heil dein Gesicht! Dann brechen wir auf!", bestimmte er entschieden und verschränkte die Arme, blickte wütend auf sie hinab.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte sie leise.

Sakura konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie gut die Wärme tat. Sie war völlig erschöpft. Sasuke hatte, um zu beweisen, dass er durchaus bei Kräften war, eine Geschwindigkeit an den Tag gelegt, bei der einem schlecht werden konnte.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem arroganten Uchiha im Schlepptau trat sie an den Empfangstisch, des kleinen heruntergekommenen Motels. Die Dielen unter ihren Nin-Sandalen knarzten und die lose Glühbirne über ihnen flimmerte. Dieses Dorf war keineswegs eine nette Gemeinde und so nahe an Otogakure konnte sie wahrscheinlich nichts Besseres erwarten. Sie gab ihr bestes um den Gestank zu ignorieren

Ein fahrig wirkender Mann grinste sie breit an und Sakura wurde schlecht dabei. Genau so stellte sie sich einen ekligen, alten Spanner vor. Er kicherte und seine Augen huschten zwischen ihr und Sasuke hin und her.

"Na? Für wie viele Stunden?", krächzte er hinterlistig und Sakura konnte spüren wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

"Wir wollen zwei Zimmer" entgegnete sie nüchtern und betete Sasuke würde nicht sehen wie rot sie dabei wurde.

Nahm der Alte tatsächlich an sie wäre Sasukes-

"Was wenn nur mehr eines frei ist?", kicherte der Mann verschlagen und die Kunoichi bekam das unglaubliche Verlangen, ihm eine reinzuhauen und diese heruntergekommene Absteige zu verlassen.

"Nein! Wir wollen zwei Zimmer! Zwei! Ich weiß dass sie lügen!", entrüstete sie sich und wurde noch röter.

"Was ist dein Problem Sakura? Angst, es könnte etwas passieren?", hörte sie plötzlich Sasuke hinter sich. Mit offenen Mund wirbelte sie herum und wurde sofort mit dem arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck konfrontiert, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Offensichtlich ergötzte er sich daran, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.

"Sei nicht naiv, Sakura."

Ihre Schultern sackten hinunter. Es hatte weh getan das zu hören, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Es tat verdammt weh. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, es könnte etwas passieren? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt er würde auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, ihre derzeitige Situation ausnützen zu wollen?

Sasuke interessierte sich nicht für sie.

Damals nicht und heute erst recht nicht.

Sasuke schleppte sich zur Tür.

Er hatte wieder trainiert, hatte es sich nicht gegönnt sich zu erholen, bevor es Mitternacht war. Wahrscheinlich schlief Sakura bereits. Er würde duschen und dann ebenfalls endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Ohne zu Klopfen drückte er die Klinke und trat ein.

Mondlicht flutete den Raum und eine hässliche Nachtischlampe erleuchteten den Raum.

Sakura hatte auf ihrem Bett gesessen, doch nun schien sie hektisch etwas vor ihm zu verstecken.

Unter ihrem Kopfkissen, wie er erkennen konnte.

"Ich gehe duschen", murmelte sie hastig und schob sich von ihrem klapprigen, kleinen Bett. In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie den Raum durchquert und im Bad eingeschlossen.

Doch auch wenn sie es geschafft hatte, ihr Gesicht vor ihm zu verstecken, wusste Sasuke, dass sie geweint hatte.

**Vielen Dank für's Lesen!**

**Was hat wohl Sakura so zum Weinen gebracht?**

**Ihr werdet sehen, bis zur Mitte der kommenden Woche. **

**Für die nächsten Kapitel ist jetzt mal genug mit Kämpfen kann ich euch sagen ;D**

**Liebe Grüße **

**Papaver**


	14. Chapter 14

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Glühwürmchen**

Das Prasseln der Dusche hallte dumpf durch das kleine heruntergekommene Zimmer.

Sasuke stand bereits eine Weile so da, nicht sicher, was er machen sollte. Das Fenster war geöffnet und die löchrigen, dunkelgrünen Vorhänge wehten hin und her. Warum hatte sie es geöffnet? Ihr war doch zu kalt.

Sollte er nachsehen?

Langsam setzte sich der Uchiha in Bewegung. Immer näher trat er an Sakuras Bett, den Blick auf das unordentlich daliegende, gestreifte Kopfkissen geheftet. Er leugnete nicht, dass es ihn interessierte, warum sie geweint hatte.

Ein gedämpftes Schluchzen drang aus dem Badezimmer. Was hatte sie so aus der Fassung gebracht? Doch wohl nicht das, was er zuvor in der Eingangshalle zu ihr gesagt hatte? Sasuke hatte gesehen wie sie innerlich zusammengesackt war, als sie ihre Augen von ihm abwendete, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie weh er ihr wieder einmal getan hatte.

Seufzend zog er das Kopfkissen vom Bett.

Im ersten Moment sah er gar nichts auf den weißen Laken, bis seine scharfen Augen, ein geknicktes Blatt Papier ausmachten. Neugierig geworden hob er es auf.

Es war ein Brief. Und wie er an der krakeligen Handschrift deutlich erkennen konnte, hatte Naruto ihn geschrieben. Das Papier strotze nur so von Tintenklecksen. Aber nicht nur das. Es war wellig und nass geworden.

Sie musste schon eine ganze Zeit darüber geweint haben.

Wie von selbst überflog sein Blick im dumpfen Licht der Nachtischlampe, die geschriebenen Zeilen, die alle mit einem Rufzeichen aufzuhören schienen. Eine Eigenart Narutos, die er schon in der Akademie immer gehabt hatte.

_Hey Sakura-chan!_

_Verdammt! Weißt du was ich machen werde?! Ich werde Nekobaa wissen lassen, dass sie sich sicher sein kann, den zukünftigen Hokage von Konoha zu ihren Kunden zählen zu können! Die Alte hat's einfach drauf! Seit ihr noch bei ihr? Wenn ja, sag ihr wie dankbar ich ihr bin! Ist Tamaki immer noch so süß? Nur ein kleiner Spaß!_

_Mir geht es gut, du kennst mich ja! Hinata auch. Die ist sogar gerade bei mir, während ich dir schreibe und lässt euch beiden (ja, beiden!) schöne Grüße ausrichten! Jetzt wird sie rot, ich weiß auch nicht warum._

_Kakashi, dem Bastard, geht's natürlich auch gut. Solange er pervers sein kann… Du kennst ihn ja! Trotzdem hat er sich gefreut, dass ihr es so weit geschafft habt! Sai. Naja, ohne dich verarscht er mich noch mehr. Aber ich nehme an, es geht ihn dadurch auch ziemlich gut. Er ist so ein Arschloch. _

_Ino hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht, kann ich dir sagen. Sie schlägt fast so fest wie du. Also, sie vermisst dich genauso wie ich._

_Teme kann wieder laufen und trainieren?! Sakura du bist einfach der Wahnsinn! So wie der ausgesehen hat, dachte ich es würde Jahre dauern! Freut mich total! Aber sag's ihm bloß nicht! Sag ihm er ist ein Arschloch!_

_Wie läuft es so bei euch? Kommt ihr einigermaßen miteinander klar?_

Wann hatte sie einen Brief geschrieben? Wann hatte sie ihn abgeschickt? Und war es nicht zu riskant dafür?

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Sasuke, die ihm gewidmeten Worte. Naruto freute sich also, dass es ihm wieder besser ging? Bevor Sasuke weiter darüber grübeln konnte, erkannte er, dass nicht der ganze Brief von Naruto allein stammte. Weiter unter dem Gekritzel, dort wo die meisten Tränen aufgeschlagen waren, hatte jemand anderes an Sakura geschrieben. Der Uchiha übersprang Narutos Gelaber und begann die fremde Handschrift zu lesen.

_Meine kleine Sakura,_

_ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, durch Naruto die Möglichkeit bekommen zu haben dir zu schreiben. Er hat mir, oder besser uns, versprochen, keine dieser Zeilen zu lesen. Zuerst hätten wir ihn am liebsten hinausgeworfen, da er uns mehr oder weniger aufgeklärt hat, über dein Verschwinden. Doch nun sind wir uns sicher, dass er ein anständiger Junge ist und ein guter Hokage werden kann. Auch wenn wir diese Entscheidung, die du mit ihm getroffen hast nicht akzeptieren können._

_Ich und dein Vater (er sitzt neben mir) haben uns zurückgezogen. In dein ehemaliges Kinderzimmer. Und hier suchen wir nach den richtigen Worten. Den Worten, die dich dazu bewegen sollen, zurückzukommen._

_Bitte verstehe uns nicht falsch! Es ehrt uns, eine Tochter wie dich zu haben. Eine Tochter die sich voll und ganz dem Wohl unseres Dorfes verschrieben hat. Wir machen dir keine Vorwürfe, doch musst du verstehen, dass du uns als Tochter wichtiger bist, anstatt als Kunoichi._

_Wir haben mit Shizune geredet. Sie sagte, sie habe vorgehabt, dich als Leiterin einer Mission zu ernennen, deren Ziel es ist, die letzten Opfer des Krieges zu versorgen. Denn wie du weißt, sind die Folgen immer noch sichtbar._

_Was wir dir damit sagen wollen ist, dass du dir deines Wertes bewusst werden sollst. Für Konoha. Für das Krankenhaus. Für uns._

_Liebling, wir bitten dich zurück zu kommen. Wir bitten dich Uchiha Sasuke sich selbst zu überlassen. Ich weiß wie schwer es dir fallen muss. Du hast für ihn empfunden und er hat dich im Stich gelassen. _

_Kannst du es uns verübeln, dass wir uns wünschen, du würdest ihn zurücklassen? Bist du böse, wenn wir uns wünschen, er wäre dir nie begegnet?_

_Sasuke Uchiha hat dich uns weggenommen. Wieder. Nur diesmal ganz!_

_Und wir werden es ihm nie verzeihen._

_Er hat so viel Schaden angerichtet. Zu viel. Du hast dich noch aufgerappelt, du hast dir etwas aufgebaut. Hier!_

_Lass es nicht wieder gehen!_

_Wir bitten dich, zurück zu kommen, aber wir verlangen es nicht. Du bist erwachsen und wir wissen du bist stark. Vielleicht sehen wir nur das kleine Mädchen in dir. Aber schlussendlich sind wir deine Eltern. _

_Egal welche Entscheidung du triffst, ob du zurückkommst oder weiterziehst, wir lieben dich. Immer._

_Mebuki & Kizashi Haruno_

Sasukes Augen lagen immer noch auf den beiden Namen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Sakura noch Eltern hatte. Seine Hand zitterte. Eltern die sie liebten, sich um sie sorgten und wollten dass es ihr gut ging.

Nicht so wie er.

Der Uchiha ließ das Blatt fallen und es landete nach einigen Schlenkern auf dem Bett. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe es zu verstecken. Er war kein Heuchler, er würde nicht so tun, als habe er es nicht gelesen.

Mit dem Schock in seinen Gliedern ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Alles schien sich zu drehen. Er fragte sich ob seine Mutter ihm auch solche Worte schreiben würde und ob sein Vater daneben sitzen würde, sich genauso Sorgen machen würde.

Wie würden sie ihn nennen? Würden sie einen Kosenamen für ihn haben? Würde Itachi bei ihnen sitzen? Sein großer Bruder?

Es fühlte sich für ihn an als könne er nicht mehr atmen. Zu lange hatte Sasuke die Gedanken an seine Familie beiseite geschoben und verdrängt. Klar, er hatte das Ziel vor Augen gehabt, das Ziel sie zu rächen. Doch im Stillen über sie nachzudenken, hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan. Nicht einmal im Gefängnis.

Der Brief an Sakura hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen und hatte ihm nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, sich rechtzeitig gegen diese unangenehmen Gefühle zu wappnen. Sein gesamtes Innere zog sich zusammen und schien nach ihnen zu schreien, sich nach ihnen auszustrecken. Doch war da nichts als Leere.

Sasuke vermisste sie.

* * *

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Noch waren seine Haare nass, aber es war ihm egal.

Sasuke trug nun eines der übrigen Kleidungsstücke von Naruto, da sein Shirt und seine Hose vor Schmutz nur so gestarrt hatten. Sie hingen jetzt neben Sakuras Missionskleidung im Bad. Auch sie hatte sie, wie er, gewaschen und sich umgezogen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Silhouette von Sakura, vergraben in den dünnen Decken.

Das Orange von einem weiteren T-shirt von Naruto bildete einen harten Kontrast zu den dumpfen Farben des Hotelzimmers und schlug sich mit ihren Haaren. Also sah nicht nur an ihm diese Farbe bescheuert aus. Er hatte Narutos Geschmack noch nie verstanden.

Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt als sie aus dem Bad gekommen war, auch war sie stumm geblieben, als sie gesehen hatte, dass er den Brief gelesen hatte. Ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen hatte sie sich schlafen gelegt.

Mit gedämpften Schritten steuerte er auf sein Bett zu und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter die Decken. Sasuke wollte sich bereits entkleiden, als ein unterdrückter Schluchzer von seiner Teamkollegin ihn inne halten ließ. Sie weinte immer noch?

Das ging zu weit.

"Hör auf, Sakura", knurrte er.

Bei diesen Worten schien sie nun vollends die Kontrolle zu verlieren und brach in Tränen aus. Immer mehr steigerten sich ihre Schluchzer in ein krampfhaftes, hektisches Luft holen. Manchmal weinten Kinder so.

Sasuke bemerkte, dass das letzte Mal wo er sie so weinen gehört hatte, damals im Wellenreich stattgefunden hatte. Als sie um ihn geweint hatte. Als sie geglaubt hatte, er wäre tot. Das würde sie wohl nie wieder machen.

"Sakura!", er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden! Das dumme Mädchen sollte damit aufhören! Wegen diesem Miststück musste er wieder an seine Eltern und an seinen Bruder denken. Nur wegen ihr!

"E-hes tu-hut mi-hir Lei-d!", presste sie zwischen dem zwanghaften Ein und Ausatmen hervor und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen um ihr Weinen zu ersticken. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Doch es wurde alles zu viel. Die Erschöpfung. Sasukes grausame Art. Sein Verrat. Der Geruch von Narutos T-shirt, der sie daran erinnerte, wie er sie immer fest in den Armen hielt. Narutos Glaube in sie. Die Zeilen ihrer Eltern…

Es war zu viel.

Sasuke schlug plötzlich wütend die Bettdecke zurück.

"Steh auf! Zieh dich an!", knurrte er genervt und bückte sich nach seinen Nin-Sandalen, die er unter sein Bett gekickt hatte. Als er seinen Blick wieder hob und zu Sakura sah, wurde er mit ihrem verweinten Gesicht konfrontiert. Es sah aus als hätte sie Stunden geweint.

"W-hie?", japste sie und zog die Decke bis hoch zu ihrer Nasenspitze. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie, zugeben, stark gewirkt in ihrer Kunoichikleidung Blutbesudelt. Doch nun sah sie klein und verwundbar aus und Sasuke entschied, dass es bei einer solchen Sakura, keine Befriedigung bringen würde, würde er diese Verwundbarkeit jetzt ausnützen.

"Steh auf. Wir gehen."

"Wohin? I-ich gehe nirg-hends hin! I-ich se-he schrecklich aus!"

Mit zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen sah er auf sie hinab.

"Mir egal."

* * *

Die eisige Nachtluft beruhigte sie allmählich. Zwar fühlte es sich an, als würden ihre Tränenspuren zu Eis gefrieren, doch tat es gut auf den geröteten Augen. Noch immer zitterte ihr gesamter Körper und dies hatte nichts mit der Kälte zu tun. Es waren ihre Nerven. Zögernd folgte sie Sasuke durch die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes. Er schritt zielstrebig voraus und beachtete sie nicht, doch wollte er sie offensichtlich wohin führen.

Sakura schlang sich ihre Arme um den Körper. Was hatte er wieder vor? Diese Unwissenheit machte sie paranoid.

Nun bog Sasuke um eine Ecke, hinein in eine noch engere Gasse und Sakura war sich sicher, in den noch hässlicheren Teil des Dorfes gelangt zu sein. Was hatte der Uchiha zwischen all den Mülltonnen zu suchen?

Abrupt blieb er stehen und erst nachdem sie zweimal nachgesehen hatte, erkannte sie die dunkle, unscheinbare Tür in der gemauerten Hauswand.

Eine Bar. Abblätternde Buchstaben gaben ihr den Namen "Itsupiki ōkami". Einsamer Wolf.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und Gemurmel, sowie leise Musik und der Geruch von Rauch und Alkohol drang aus den Spalt zu ihnen ins Freie.

Sasuke warf Sakura noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, ehe er die Tür aufdrückte, dann betrat er die Bar, ohne noch weiter auf sie zu achten.

Sakura folgte, wenn auch misstrauisch. Es war mehr oder weniger eine Spelunke. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Tische waren besetzt, während an der Bar sich mehrere Gestalten drängten. Viele von ihnen hatten ihre Gesichter verhüllt und schienen unter sich bleiben zu wollen. Es war dunkel und Rauch zog sich durch den Raum. Mehrere Augenpaare begann die Neuankömmlinge zu mustern und Sakura spürte, dass vor allem sie ins Visier genommen wurde. Hier konnte sie nur wenige Frauen ausmachen.

Der Medic-Nin folgte Sasuke dicht auf den Fersen, der auf eine Sitznische am Ende des Raumes zusteuerte.

Sakura wollte nicht wissen, was die unheimlichen Männer von ihren verheulten Augen und ihrem Zittern dachten. Mit gesenkten Kopf ließ sie sich auf die harte Holzbank fallen.

"Sasuke-", begann sie, doch sein scharfer Blick ließ sie verstummen.

"Warte hier." Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich wieder von ihr und schlenderte gelassen hinüber zur Bar.

Dort angekommen, drängte er sich grob zwischen zwei Männern und stellte Augenkontakt mit dem fetten Barmann her, der gerade eine Schale Sake nach der anderen füllte.

"Brauchst du 'ne Einladung Junge?", fragte er mürrisch und schnippte sich die Münzen, die ihm soeben ein Mann auf die Theke gelegt hatte, in seine Hände. An seinen dicken Stummelfingern prangten dicke, silberne Ringe und Sasuke nahm an, dass der fette Wirt damit versuchte reich und erhaben zu wirken.

"Die Flasche", verlangte er schlicht mit einem Kopfnicken auf das halb leere Gefäß mit der trüben, weißen Flüssigkeit.

"Geld?"

Ohne seine eiskalten Augen von dem Barmann abzuwenden, kramte Sasuke in seinen Taschen nach einer Handvoll Ryō und warf sie ihm abfällig auf die lange, abgenutzte Theke. Der Wirt ließ die Flasche bis in Sasukes Hand schlittern und sammelte das Geld ein.

Bevor der Uchiha sich jedoch entschloss zu Sakura zurück zu gehen, hob er die Flasche an den Mund und nahm drei kräftige Schlücke von dem brennenden Alkohol.

Es war für gewöhnlich nicht seine Art. Alkohol schwächte und stumpfte die Sinne ab und er hasste es. Doch im Moment kam es ihm gelegen. Sasuke würde alles tun um diesen pochenden Schmerz in ihm zu entkommen, den der Gedanke an seine verlorene Familie hervor rief.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ er von der Flasche ab und registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln die Blicke die ihn analysierten. Arrogant wie immer, wandte er sich von der Bar ab und ging zurück zu der kleinen Sitznische, wo Sakura ihren Kopf in ihren verschränkten Armen vergraben hatte. Weinte sie wieder?

Mit einem lauten Knallen platzierte er die Flasche vor ihr. Er sah keine Notwendigkeit sie zum Trinken aufzufordern. Sasukes Gesten sagten mehr als Worte.

Langsam hob sich der pinke Haarschopf und ein tränennasses Gesicht sah zu ihm auf.

Noch nie hatte sie ihrem früheren Selbst so ähnlich gesehen wie jetzt und das gefiel Sasuke ganz und gar nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter den überfluteten grünen Augen, die sich all die Jahre nicht verändert hatten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Besitzerin.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Ich soll mich volllaufen lassen, damit es mir besser geht?!", schrie sie fast und Sasuke spürte wie die Aufmerksamkeit der Bar sich auf sie lenkte.

"Ist das deine Auffassung davon, wie man damit umgeht?! Ist es das?!"

Genervt ließ er sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank fallen.

"Nenne es wie du es willst."

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Hatte man so die Probleme bei Orochimaru und Akatzuki gelöst? Hatte man Sasuke es so beigebracht? Er konnte einem fast Leid tun.

Ihn immer noch anstarrend packte sie die Flasche beim Hals und trank. Sie konnte sehen wie sich Sasukes Augen immer mehr weiteten, als er registrierte, dass sie im Begriff war das Ding ganz auszutrinken.

"Das ist genug!", knurrte er und entwand ihr den Sake aus der Hand, stellte ihn so weit weg von Sakura, wie es der kleine Tisch nur möglich machte.

"Ja? Ist es das?! Ist das die empfohlene Dosis von dir, Sasuke?!", fauchte sie und krallte ihre Hände in die Tischplatte.

"Hör auf, dich wie eine Furie zu benehmen!", drohte er kühl und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, begutachtete sie feindselig.

"Was ist das hier überhaupt?!", fuhr Sakura ihn an und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung um ihre Umgebung einzufassen.

"Es ist zwar ein Jammer, Sakura, aber du wirst dich an das Ambiente hier gewöhnen müssen. Du hast deinen Weg gewählt und das ist alles was er zu bieten hat. Traurig nicht wahr?", zischte Sasuke und unterdrückte mit Mühe sein Sharingan und die Wut in ihm.

Seine Teamgefährtin ließ sich zurückfallen und rieb sich ihre verheulten Augen. Offenbar hatte sie sich entschlossen, dem nichts mehr entgegen zu bringen und ignorierte ihn. Das dachte er jedenfalls, bis er sah, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel erneut verkrampften und er erkannte, dass Sakura im Begriff war erneut zu weinen.

Womit hatte er das verdient?

"Als ich bei Orochimaru mich manchmal dazu gezwungen sah, Teams zu bilden, steuerten sie immer solche Bars wie diese an. Ich war hier schon zweimal." Warum er ihr das erzählte? Er wusste es selbst nicht.

Überrascht über seine Offenheit sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen. "Du hast seine Geheimverstecke verlassen dürfen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seufzend, fuhr sich Sasuke durch seine schwarzen Haare bevor er ihr antwortete. "Ich war nie sein Gefangener, Sakura. Ich konnte gehen wohin auch immer ich wollte."

Der Uchiha konnte sehen, dass sie davon getroffen wurde. Sakuras Gesicht verzerrte sich.

"Du hast überall hingehen können? Auch nach-" Als Sasuke darauf nickte, schnappte sie sich blitzschnell die Flasche neben ihm und stürzte den Alkohol hinunter. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, für eine Zeit lang sich selbst vergessen zu können.

"Sakura!", rief er und ein kleiner Kampf entstand, bis er ihr endlich die Flasche erneut abgenommen hatte. Sakura atmete schwer.

"Hey, Kleine, lass dich bloß nicht von ihm abfüllen!" Auf dieses Kommentar, eines Mannes ganz in ihrer Nähe folgten einige heisere Lacher. Sasuke und Sakura hielten inne und sahen, dass sie so ziemlich zur Attraktion der Bar geworden waren.

"Setz dich zu uns, wir haben davon noch viel mehr!", grölte ein anderer.

"Ob sie genauso süß schmeckt wie sie aussieht? So ein hübsches Prinzesschen hat sich hier ja noch nie verirrt!"

Sasuke stand auf. Das Sharingan blitzte in seinen Augen blutrot. Wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, wenn er etwas hasste, dann waren es Menschen die sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischten.

"Sasuke! Lass es! Ich habe da eine andere Idee."

Überrascht blickte er zu ihr hinab. Auch Sakura hatte sich erhoben und stand nun neben ihm. Ihr Blick wirkte entschlossen, wenn auch die rot geweinten Augen, die Wirkung etwas dämmten. Neugierig geworden, verschränkte er die Arme und nickte herablassend.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dann wandte sie sich an die grölende und betrunkene Männerschar, die nun damit beschäftigt war, ihre weiblichen Vorzüge zu beurteilen. Sakura ignorierte dies jedoch. Sie selbst war ihr größter Kritiker. Dagegen waren ihre Worte nichts.

Übertrieben selbstbewusst und, in Sasukes Augen, eine Spur zu lasziv, trat sie an einen leeren Tisch in ihrer Nähe und platzierte im nächsten Augenblick ihren Ellenbogen auf die Holzplatte.

"Wer mich im Armdrücken besiegt, soll herausfinde wie süß ich bin!", rief sie und ein Tumult brach aus. Sasuke bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihn ihre Aufforderung schockte. War sie bereits betrunken? Hatte sie, sie noch alle?!

Plötzlich hatten es viele sehr eilig. Jeder wollte sich mit ihr messen und ergötzten sich über ihre Dummheit. Doch der Uchiha sah ihr siegessichres Lächeln und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie genau wusste was sie tat.

Endlich hatte sich einer der Männer bis zu Sakura durchgerungen. Er schien sie um Meter zu überragen und seine Oberarme, waren so dick wie ihre Oberschenkel. Feixend schlug er bei ihr ein und legte auch seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch.

"Süße, das wird die Nacht deines Lebens!", säuselte er.

Sasuke war sich nun sicher. Die Sache hier würde interessant werden.

"Da bin ich mir sicher," zwitscherte sie zurück und ihre grünen, vor Aufregung glühenden Augen, trafen auf Sasuke.

"Wir brauchen einen Schiedsrichter! Wärst du so freundlich?"

Mit einem arroganten und genervten Augenrollen trat er näher.

"Los," gab er gelangweilt von sich.

Beide Arme spannten sich in Sekundenschnelle an. Alle hielten den Atem an, als sie sahen, dass Sakura in der Lage war den Bären von Mann entgegen zu wirken und im Gegensatz zu ihm, bleckte sie nicht die Zähne vor Anstrengung, sondern lächelte teuflisch.

Das, schloss Sasuke, war die völlig andere Sakura. Das genaue Gegenteil von jener, die ihm zuvor so traurig angesehen hatte. Es war unglaublich was sie für Verwandlungen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zustande brachte. Ihre Persönlichkeit war einfach nicht festzuschrauben.

Schweißperlen des großen Mannes trafen auf den Tisch, während Sakura sich entschloss dem Ganzen nun ein Ende zu bereiten. Mit aller Kraft drückte sie gegen den Widerstand und Zentimeter für Zentimeter, sank sein Arm immer mehr.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall donnerte sie schließlich seine Faust auf den Tisch. Dieser zersplitterte in tausend Stücke. Die Hölle brach los

Jeder wollte sich nun mit ihr messen. Der Wirt bekam einen Tobsuchtsanfall und wollte, dass der Tisch bezahlt wurde. Eine Massenschlägerei brach aus und mittendrin war Sakura die sich vor Jubel nicht mehr einkriegte.

Sasuke wusste nun. Sakura vertrug keinen Sake.

* * *

"Fuck!", fluchte er und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

Als es in der Bar immer mehr ausgeartet war, hatte Sasuke beschlossen, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Er hatte Sakura aus einem Knäuel brutal herausgewunden, ihr sicher dabei einige blaue Flecken verpasst und war mit ihr durch den Hinterausgang dem immer stickiger werdenden Raum entkommen. Sollte diese Schlägerei "gute" Shinobis anlocken, war es besser nicht darin verwickelt zu sein. Er verfluchte sie dafürö

Das Blöde war nur, dass Sasuke einen Barhocker mitten ins Kreuz bekommen hatte, als er zwei Männern die Nasen brechen musste, da sie ihn nicht weiter durchgelassen hatten.

Ausgerechnet sein Rücken.

"Sasuke? Alles in Ordnung?"

Sichtlich genervt blickte er zu ihr hinüber. Sakura hatte mehrere Schrammen im Gesicht abbekommen, doch sie lachte, was wohl auf den Alkohol und das Adrenalin zurückzuführen war. Er würde ihr nie wieder Sake geben. Sasuke hatte gewollt, sie würde sich beruhigen und nicht strahlen wie ein beschissenes Glühwürmchen. Schnaubend entledigte er sich dem verhassten orangen T-shirt.

"Geh schlafen und lass mich in Frieden. Du hast schon genug angerichtet," knurrte er und legte sich vorsichtig auf den Bauch. Bis morgen würde der Schmerz bestimmt vergehen.

Mit einem Mal spürte er jedoch, wie sich seine Matratze noch weiter senkte. Sakura hatte sich darauf hingekniet und ein Bein über ihn geschwungen. Ohne ihn zu belasten, oder zu berühren kniete sie nun über ihn und er spürte wie sich sein Körper anspannte. Sasuke wollte schon protestieren, sie von sich hinunterwerfen, sie beleidigen, als ihre von Chakra getränkten Hände über seinen Rücken strichen. Wie immer, wenn sie ihre heilende Energie durch ihn pumpte, fühlte es sich an, als besäße er einen zweiten Herzschlag. Es war abartig es, in sich, spüren zu können.

Sie blieb stumm, als sie ihn verarztete, die Wirbeln und Bandscheiben untersuchte. Die Stille hielt eine ganze Weile an.

"Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht…" flüsterte sie plötzlich hinter ihm und Sasuke fragte sich ob diese Worte tatsächlich von ihm gehört werden sollten.

Wieder machte er Anstalten sich gegen sie zu wehren, als ihn die Erkenntnis innehalten ließ, dass Sakura sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte.

Weit nach vorne.

Ihm konnte nicht kalt werden. Warum bekam er dann eine Gänsehaut, als ihr Atem über seine nackte Haut strich?

Der Uchiha zuckte leicht zusammen, als plötzlich ihre Nasenspitze kurz gegen sein rechtes Schulterblatt tippte.

"Ich finde dich trotzdem schön," flüsterte sie und er konnte hören, dass sie lächelte.

Sie fand ihn schön? So? Wie sollte er das verstehen? Wie betrunken war sie eigentlich?

Angespannt wartete er darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Doch mit einem Mal war sie von ihm herunter und ging auf ihr Bett zu. Als wäre nichts geschehen.

**Und wieder einmal Danke für's Lesen!**

**Wie ihr seht, hat Sakura den Brief an Naruto tatsächlich abgeschickt.**

**Falls es euch stört, dass sie in diesem Kapitel so oft weint, möchte ich euch nur daran erinnern wie es im Manga und Anime immer zugeht. Trotzdem tut's mir Leid -.- **

**Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und natürlich hoffe ich auf ein Review. **

**Auch von denen die mir noch nie geschrieben haben. Gebt euch bitte einen Ruck, ja?**

**Liebe Grüße**

**eure Papaver**

**Und an Naddel: Pfuuuh. Also ich werde mir in Zukunft mehr Mühe geben, das verspreche ich! OH MEIN GOTT! Das ist ein riesen großes Lob und ich danke dir dafür! Weiß grade gar nicht was ich sagen soll! Natürlich ist es nicht perfekt, aber danke!**

**o.O Um Himmels Willen! Ich Troll! Wie konnte ich die vergessen? Normalerweise mache ich die doch... Die gehen hier irgendwie verloren... Korrigiere ich noch!**

**Also ab jetzt mache ich sie ^^**

**Vielen Danke nochmal**


	15. Chapter 15

-Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto-

**Entdeckungen**

So hart und laut hatte sein Herz schon lange nicht mehr geschlagen. Das was er hier machte war verboten. Absolut verboten. Eigentlich war es verrückt, dass er zugesagt hatte.

Doch Hinata hatte ihn darum gebeten und Naruto verdiente seine Loyalität um einiges mehr als die derzeitige Regierung von Konoha.

Akamarus Hundekrallen kratzten über den Boden des langen dunklen Ganges. Kibas Mund verzog sich unter seiner ANBU Maske zu einem Grinsen. Sie befanden sich im Gefängnis von Konoha.

Seine langjährige Teamkollegin und Naruto wurden beschattet. Das hatten sie ihm erklärt. Und nun legten sie ihr Vertrauen in ihn. Denn Kiba war perfekt dafür. Seit Längerem befand er sich in den Reihen der ANBU und genoss dort hohes Ansehen. Zusammen mit Akamaru. Man vertraute ihnen und man würde nie auf die Idee kommen, er würde dieses Vertrauen ausnützen. In ihren Augen war er doch so treu wie ein Hund.

Doch Kiba wusste wem er treu zu sein hatte und dazu gehörte mit Gewissheit weder diese Itami noch die Ältesten. Er verstand zwar nicht, dass Naruto noch immer so viel an diesem Uchiha lag und er verstand auch nicht warum Sakura mit ihm das Dorf verlassen hatte, aber war dies in seinen Augen auch nicht wichtig.

Konoha war nicht mehr das was es einmal war. Ohne Hokage.

Seine Heimat hatte sich in gewisser Weise verändert. Es war kälter geworden und das lag nicht an der Jahreszeit. Die Ausbildung zum Shinobi wurde immer mehr systematisiert. Teilweise wurde es manchen Kindern nicht erlaubt die Akademie zu besuchen, da sie in den Augen der Führungsebenen als "nicht geeignet" eingestuft wurden. Es ging nicht mehr darum, den Traum auszuleben, ein Held und ein Shinobi zu sein. Es sah so aus, als wollte man das Ninjatum abschaffen. Langsam und schleichend, aber sicher.

Denn eines war Tatsache: Es gab immer weniger Shinobi in den nachkommenden Generationen.

Kiba verstand nicht warum. Wollte die Regierung von Konoha ihre eigene Verteidigung schwächen? Das hatte keinen Sinn. Vor allem nicht nach einen Krieg.

Diese Vorgehensweise machte viele stutzig und nicht zuletzt Naruto.

Kiba ließ sich noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihm durch den Kopf laufen.

_"Das Ganze wird immer unschlüssiger. Nicht einmal Kakashi kann sich daran erinnern, dass die Regierung so intensiv mit dem Gefängnis zusammengearbeitet hat. Wobei man doch darauf achten sollte, dass die beiden voneinander unabhängig sein sollten. Die Ältesten gehen im Gefängnis ein und aus. Irgendwas spielt sich da drin ab, Kiba, und ich muss wissen was es ist! Ich würde ja selbst mich darum kümmern, doch…"_

_Stumm sah Kiba zu wie sich Narutos Hände zu Fäusten ballten um die Wut zu unterdrücken, die in ihm hochstieg. _

_"Ich bekomme immer mehr das Gefühl dass da mehr ist! Es ist nicht nur Sasukes Misshandlung im Gefängnis. Da ist mehr! Es werden immer weniger Kinder in die Akademie aufgenommen und man kümmert sich so gut wie gar nicht um die Ausbildung der zukünftigen Shinobis. Die planen irgendwas!"_

_"Du erwartest also von mir, dass ich, da ich ein ANBU bin, ins Gefängnis einbreche und rumschnüffle? Eigentlich sollte ich dir eine reinhauen dafür, dass du in mir immer nur den Hund siehst du Bastard! Ist dir klar was du von mir verlangst?"_

_Kiba stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und vergrub die andere in Akamarus Fell, der dicht neben ihm stand._

_"Was ist schlecht daran, dass man dich als Hund ansieht?", fragte sein Ninja Hund mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Noch immer war es seltsam Akamaru sprechen zu hören_

_Kiba rollte mit den Augen. "Du weißt wie ich es meine, Akamaru!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an Naruto._

_"Ich finde es schon ein starkes Stück, dass du und Sakura wieder wegen Uchiha Scheiße baut. Mit euch ist es immer das Gleiche. Sosehr ich anerkenne, dass Sakura ein Mädchen ist, das handelt, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie damit einen Fehler gemacht hat. Und du unterstützt sie auch noch dabei!"_

_Narutos Lippen formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er wusste dass Kiba zusagen würde. _

_"Da geb ich dir Recht. Sakura ist ein Mädchen, das handelt und vielleicht ist es auch ein Fehler, dass sie und ich in Sasukes Sinne handeln, aber da ist mehr, Kiba. Es geht hierbei nicht mehr nur um Sasuke. Ich kann es spüren und ich bin sicher, du kannst es riechen!"_

Plötzlich winselte Akamaru unter ihm und riss ihn dabei aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was ist los? Akamaru?"

Es waren keine anderen ANBU in der Nähe, das konnte der Inuzuka riechen, also musste Akamaru etwas aufgespürt haben, das mit Chakra zu tun hatte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Chakra wahrgenommen habe, das ich bereits kenne."

"Kannst es noch nicht zuordnen? Was für Erinnerungen verbindest du mit ihm?", fragte Kiba hitzig. Er wusste wie er Akamarus Gedankengänge lenken konnte um ihm dabei zu helfen, sich zu erinnern. Das war wichtig. So konnten sie sich, schon bevor sie den Gegner gegenüber standen, vorbereiten. Das machte sie Beide aus. Deswegen waren sie das perfekte Team.

"Schlechte Erinnerungen. Schmerz. Blut. Angst. Gefahr. Adrenalin. Wald. Mission. Versagen..."

Kiba fletschte bei den Nomen die Zähne. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes, was wiederum bedeutete…

"Sasuke Uchiha!", knurrten sie beide plötzlich und mit voller Gewissheit.

Akamaru hielt schlitternd vor einer Tür und Kiba sprang von ihm herab. Wahrscheinlich hatte er hier keinen Zugang. Er befand sich in einem jener Sektoren die ihm nie zugeteilt worden waren. Die Tür war eindeutig versiegelt, doch auch dafür hatte ihn Naruto vorbereitet. Dank Kakashis Kopierfähigkeiten kannte er nun die Fingerzeichen, die das Schloss öffnen würden.

Blitzschnell formte er diese und es klickte.

Ein eigenartiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, den er nicht definieren konnte und an Akamarus ungeduldigen Bewegungen, konnte er erkennen, dass auch sein Ninja Hund nicht wusste was ihn erwartete.

Er drückte die Tür auf.

Was er dort drin sehen würde, würde seine Loyalität und Treue, hätte sie noch in irgend einer Weise geschwankt, für immer festlegen.

Ein weiterer Krieg würde beginnen. Ein Krieg innerhalb eines Dorfes. Ein Krieg um Macht. Noch wurde er ohne Blut geführt, doch war nicht sicher, für wie lange noch.

Sie befanden sich alle in der Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

* * *

Sakura keuchte auf, doch sie machte weiter. Den gleißenden Schmerz ignorierend und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog sie die Wasserkugel, verstärkt mit Chakra, ein weiteres Mal durch ihre Adern. Sie war diesen Morgen mit den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols aufgewacht und ihr war klar, würde sie es dabei belassen, würde sie heute kein vernünftiges Stück zurücklegen können.

Es war viel zu riskant nicht auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte zu sein und bei dem Tempo, das Sasuke immer vorgab, war es besser diese schmerzhafte Prozedur schnell hinter sich zu bringen und den Alkohol aus den Blutkreislauf zu filtern. Zwar ging sie nicht so gründlich vor, wie bei der Extrahierung von Giften, aber es würde reichen. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich noch mehr auf ihr Inneres.

Da war noch was, das ihr Sorgen bereitete. Die Kälte. Es war reiner Wahnsinn, bei den Temperaturen zu zelten. Jedenfalls, wenn man alleine zeltete.

"Was machst du da?"

Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf und hielt gerade noch das Jutsu aufrecht. Sasuke stand nun vor geschlossener Tür. Er war heute morgen wieder früh aufgestanden um zu trainieren und war nun zurückgekommen. Misstrauisch betrachtete er ihre Hände, die sich knapp über ihren Oberkörper zu Klauen geformt hatten, um das Wasser in ihren Adern zusammenzuhalten.

Sakura konnte ihm in diesem Moment nicht antworten, zu sehr kämpfte sie um Konzentration und darum, nicht vor Schmerzen zu wimmern.

Ihre Hände vollzogen eine komplizierte Bewegung und sie hob Narutos T-Shirt an, um den Alkohol aus dem Körper zu ziehen.

"Sakura?"

Gebannt sah Sasuke zu wie ihre Haut an einer Stelle aufplatzte und seine Teamgefährtin eine Wasserblase daraus hervorzog. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich zurückhielt, nicht zu schreien.

Triumphierend und schwer atmend hob sie ihre Hand und betrachtete die Wasserblase in der eine weitere, andersfarbige, gräuliche Flüssigkeit eingeschlossen zu sein schien.

"Geschafft!", rief sie glücklich und war mit einem Mal auf den Beinen. An sich selbst, hatte sie diese komplizierte Operation noch nie durchgeführt. Das war ein gewaltiger Schritt vorwärts. Sie lief zum Badezimmer, wurde aber von Sasuke aufgehalten der sie am Handgelenkt packte. Die Wasserkugel waberte zwischen ihnen und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen.

"Was wird das?", fragte er drohend, sodass Sakura ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Ich habe mir deine 'Medizin' von gestern aus dem Körper gefiltert. Anders kommen wir heute nicht weit voran."

Seine schwarzen Augen senkten sich und betrachteten den kleinen Blutfleck, der sich auf dem orangen Shirt ausbreitete. Er ließ sie los. Etwas misstrauisch verschwand sie im Bad, entsorgte die Kugel im Spülbecken, dann hob sie erneut ihr Oberteil an, um die kleine Wunde zu schließen.

Erst jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass Sasuke sie am Türrahmen immer noch beobachtete.

"Was?!", fragte sie und ihr wurde zunehmend unwohler.

"Es interessiert mich", antwortete er schlicht und beobachtete ihr weiteres Vorgehen. In Sekundenschnelle war der Schnitt geschlossen und Sakura ordnete ihre Kleidung. Es herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung. Sie fühlte sich in gewisser Weise von ihm anerkannt. Dadurch, dass er in ihre Kräfte Interesse zeigte, spürte sie, wie sie innerlich größer wurde. Die Wirkung war erschreckend.

"Du hast dich verändert."

Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn an. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten natürlich nichts über seine wahren Gedanken und es machte Sakura wahnsinnig. Was meinte er ernst und was nicht?

Um das Thema so schnell wie möglich zu wechseln fragte sie: "Ich möchte, dass du dir die Landkarte ansiehst. Zwischen der nächsten Station unserer Reise liegt ein Abstand von zwei Tagen und ich kann keine Möglichkeit finden, wo wir über Nacht unterkommen könnten."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab, schritt hinüber zu ihrem Bett, wo sich eine ausgebreitete Landkarte befand. Lautlos ließ er sich darauf nieder und betrachtete Sakuras eingezeichnete Linien. Stumm stellte sie sich neben ihn und sah ihm dabei zu. Es fühlte sich zu sehr nach Teamwork an und das gefiel ihrem Verstand nicht. Ihr Herz dagegen machte einen erneuten Hüpfer, sodass sie die Arme davor verschränkte.

"Ich kenne nur eine Möglichkeit und bis dahin müssen wir einmal im Freien übernachten."

Wieder fixierte er sie mit seinem harten und nichts sagenden Blick.

"Du solltest als Kunoichi solche Bedingungen gewöhnt sein, Sakura."

Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, sondern eher nach einer Tatsache, an die er sie erinnern wollte.

"Das ist mir schon klar. Nur besitze ich im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht die Fähigkeit, Chakra in meinen Lungen zu Feuer zu machen und-"

Fast hätte sie sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, denn fast hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie gewiss nicht wie mit Naruto, oder ihren bisherigen Teamkollegen, ein Zelt mit ihm teilen würde, um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen.

Sasuke hob arrogant seine Augenbrauen und Sakura wusste, dass er wusste, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Ein höhnisches Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen.

"Ich war wohl zu voreilig, als ich sagte, du hättest dich verändert. Und wenn ich an gestern Nacht denke…"

Wütend stemmte sie die Fäuste in ihre Seiten. Sie hatte gehofft, dieses Thema würde zwischen ihnen nicht aufkommen und dass es genauso unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde wie sein 'Angriff' auf sie, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in der Zelle besucht hatte.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung stand er auf und stellte sich vor sie. Sakura fand, dass er eindeutig zu wenig Abstand wahrte.

"Es hatte seinen Grund, dass ich den Sake aus meinem Blut gefiltert habe, Sasuke. Du solltest daraus keine Schlüsse ziehen. Außer dein Ego braucht es so dringend, dann kannst du von mir aus denken was du willst!", zischte sie leise.

"Gib doch einfach zu, dass du von mir gewärmt werden willst, Sakura, dass du mich noch immer vergötterst. Wie damals. Oder weshalb gehst du nicht zurück zu deinen Eltern und verlässt mich?"

Bei seinen Worten kochte die Wut in ihr hoch und sie tat das, was ihre Instinkte sie befehligten.

Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Der Ton, als ihre flache Hand gegen sein Gesicht klatschte, hallte durch das hässliche kleine Zimmer. Sasukes Kopf war, durch die Wucht ihres Schlages, zur Seite gedreht. Angespannte, elektrisierende Stille breitete sich aus.

"Als würde dein kaltes, verdammtes Herz wärmen können!", fauchte sie schwer atmend und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.

"Du nennst mich kaltherzig, Sakura?"

Bevor sie realisieren konnte, dass er sich bewegte hatte er sie gepackt, sie brutal umgedreht und ihr den Arm auf den Rücken gedrückt. In dieser Position und mit dem stechenden Schmerz, als wolle ihre Schulter sich auskugeln, fand Sakura fürs erste keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren.

"Wenn hier jemand kaltherzig ist, dann du! Du lässt deine Familie zurück! Sie sind dir egal! Du hast es gar nicht verdient, dass du sie überhaupt noch hast!"

Sasukes Stimme zitterte ein wenig, das konnte Sakura unter all dem Hass ausmachen und ihr wurde klar, warum er so reagierte. Er hatte keine Familie. Sein Vater, seine Mutter und sein Bruder waren tot. Alles was er noch von ihnen hatte, war sein Name und dieser bedeutete ihm die Welt.

Er tat ihr so unendlich Leid.

Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust, sah zu ihm hoch, in das zornige Sharingan.

"Du warst auch ein Teil meiner Familie, Sasuke."

Sein stahlharter Griff lockerte sich und er stieß sie von sich. Der Medic-nin fand jedoch schnell wieder die Balance und drehte sich zu ihm.

"Wir gehen", bestimmte er kalt.

* * *

Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, verfolgte er den rosaroten Schimmer durch die zahlreichen Äste. Heute verzichtete Sasuke auf die Klimmzüge und konzentrierte sich lediglich auf seine unfreiwillige Teamkollegin. Die Auseinandersetzung, die vor Stunden in dem widerwärtigen Motel stattgefunden hatte, ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Was wollte sie eigentlich von ihm? Was erwartete sie? Ihre Aktionen widersprachen sich immer wieder und er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Und Sasuke hasste es, wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte.

Er war sich jedenfalls sicher, dass er immer noch einen Effekt auf Sakura hatte. Doch war es wirklich noch diese kindische, oberflächliche Liebe von damals, zu ihm? Warum hatte sie dann gestern zu ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn immer noch "schön" fand? Er hatte im Spiegel nachgesehen und er war sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr so "schön" wie damals war.

Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken um sein Aussehen? Und überhaupt, über sie?

War Sakura eigentlich schön? Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Der Uchiha sprang eine Astebene weiter nach unten, um einen besseren Blick auf sie zu haben. Was machte eine Frau überhaupt schön? Er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert. Es war ihm immer schon egal gewesen. Seine Gedanken hatten immer ein anderes Ziel verfolgt.

Nun versuchten seine Augen jedes Detail von Sakura in sich aufzunehmen und zu analysieren.

War sie überhaupt anziehend? Sie sah auf jeden Fall anders aus, als jede klassische Schönheit. Ihr pinkes Haar war ihm noch nie woanders untergekommen. Es flatterte im Wind, als sie sich kraftvoll von einem Ast abstieß. Es war nicht mehr so lang, wie sie es einmal gehabt hatte, als sie zwölf war und es war auch nicht mehr so kurz, wie mit sechzehn. Es sah aus als hätte sie den Ausgleich gefunden. Die Spitzen fanden ihr Ende, in der Mitte ihrer Schulterblätter.

Hieß das, sie hatte den Ausgleich in sich gefunden?

Sasuke wartete darauf, dass ihr bodenlanger Mantel, durch den Fahrtwind nach oben geworfen wurde und erhaschte einen Blick auf ihre Beine, die in langen, schwarzen und eng anliegenden Hosen steckten. Wie von einer Kunoichi zu erwarten, waren sie trainiert. Gefiel das Männern? Gefiel das ihm?

Um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, breitete Sakura ihre Arme aus und Sasuke konnte nun auch diese betrachten. Wirklich besonders fand er nur, dass in ihnen so viel Kraft steckte, obwohl man es ihnen nicht ansehen konnte. Damit konnte sie verletzen und mit ihren kleinen Händen, konnte sie heilen.

Wieder ein Widerspruch.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken an das Gefühl, das ihr heilendes Chakra hervorrief und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie es unter dem unförmigen, dicken Mantel aussah.

Sie war schlank, aber auch das war normal für Kunoichis. Sakura war auch zunehmend weiblicher geworden, doch zeigte sie nicht mehr so viel Haut wie früher. Sie war erwachsen geworden. Eine junge Frau.

Unübersehbar.

Sasuke spürte wie sein Mund dabei trocken wurde. Er fand es albern, dass er so darauf reagierte. Oberflächlichkeit. Nichts weiter als Oberflächlichkeit. Genau über diese Dinge hatten die Männer, gestern in der Bar gegrölt, und es widerstrebte ihm, sich zu ihnen zu zählen. Doch war er trotz allem ein Mann und wahrscheinlich lag es in seiner Natur diese Vorzüge interessant zu finden.

Natürlich lag es in seiner Natur! Das war normal!

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um rational zu bleiben. Mit einen kräftigen Tritt legte er eine weite Flugstrecke hinter sich und beförderte sich somit vor Sakura, wo er stehen blieb und darauf wartete, dass sie ihm entgegenlief.

Jetzt konnte er endlich ihr Gesicht in Augenschein nehmen.

Der kleine Mund war entspannt und geschlossen. Sein Sharingan half ihm dabei zu erkennen, dass ihre Unterlippe deutlich voller war. Sakuras Wangen und Lippen waren durch die Kälte gerötet und betonten ihre Züge. Ihre Nasenspitze zeigte leicht nach oben und verliehen ihr einen kindlichen Ausdruck.

Doch das war nichts zu ihren großen Augen.

Dieses Grün war nicht definierbar und wie ihre Haarfarbe, war es ein unnatürliches Grün. Sasuke konnte nicht sagen, ob er diese Farbe jemals woanders gesehen hatte.

Ihre Augen lebten. Anders als seine.

Sakuras Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als sie sah, dass er auf sie wartete und dass er sie musterte.

Sie wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich genau vor ihm stehen. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf und wischte sich kurz über die Stirn.

Sasukes Blick folgte dieser Bewegung und er fragte sich was sie an ihrer Stirn immer auszusetzen gehabt hatte. Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, die waren nicht… normal.

Wieder ein Widerspruch.

"Sasuke? Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt und ignorierte das seltsame Gefühl in ihr, das durch seinen durchdringenden Blick hervorgerufen wurde.

Bevor er sich halten konnte öffnete sich sein Mund.

"Ist das deine natürliche Haarfarbe?"

Ihm fiel auf, dass er sie das noch nie gefragt hatte.

Vor den Kopf gestoßen antwortete sie unsicher: "Ja. Wieso- wieso fragst du?"

Was machte er da eigentlich?

"Du bist zu langsam. Renne schneller!"

**Hey Leute!**

**Gut, ich muss euch an dieser Stelle mitteilen, dass ich aufhöre auf diese Seite zu posten. Es ist immer mühsam und da ich hier so gut wie kein Feedback bekomme, habe ich beschlossen nur noch auf meinem Account zu posten der sich auf einer anderen FF Seite befindet. **

**Ihr könnt auf meinem Profil den Link dazu finden.**

**Dort bin ich nämlich schon bei Kapitel 17 angelangt.**

**Es tut mit Leid, wirklich, aber diejenigen, die meine Story mögen und weiter verfolgen wollen, werden das hoffentlich verstehen. Ich schreibe sie auf jeden Fall zu Ende. Nur nicht hier. **

**Naddel, ich hoffe du bist mir da nicht böse. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du trotzdem noch Lust hast weiter zu lesen. Ich hoffe wirklich ich verärgere dich damit nicht -.- denn ich habe dein Feedback wirklich sehr geschätzt, da es zu den wenigen gehörte, das mich motiviert hat, hier zu posten.**

**Haltet mich für eine Zicke, aber so fühlt es sich eben für mich an.**

**Liebe, liebe Grüße**

**TwitchingFingers**


End file.
